Sankaku no kankei
by shine21
Summary: Auszug:"...Schmerz, Wut und Hass..." Wenn er es mir zufügen kann, dann können Harry und Dray sie mir auch wieder nehmen...(11 Kapitel Achtung Rape! ". Slash, romantik, lemon, rape(später)Mysterie ABGEBROCHEN KAP.13 lesen...wieso.
1. Es nimmt seinen Lauf

So, das ist meine aller erste Geschichte an die ich mich gewagt habe. (Meine andere Geschichte, die ich zuerst veröffentlicht habe, war die zweite'') Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht allzu streng mit mir, jedoch ist Kritik erwünscht, Lob natürlich auch g Wer aber gar nichts damit anfangen kann, sollte gleich 'Zurück' drücken  
  
Stand: sechstes Schuljahr. Die Ereignisse aus dem 5.Band, werden getrost verändert g  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K Rowling. Ich mache keinen Profit damit.   
  
Außer Luca, seine Familie und Dadrian natürlich, die gehören alle mir :-P  
  
Warnung: Die Geschichte fängt harmlos an, wird aber gegen Ende hin...  
  
Drama, Lemon/Lime, Slash(m/m), Humor, Mysterie, vielleicht rape (weiß noch nicht ob ich so was hinkriege)  
  
Ach so, ich glaube die Charaktere sind etwas OOC  
  
Rating: Für den Anfang so etwas bei   
  
für alle Altersgruppen zum Ende hin Ab 16 Jahre.  
  
Pairing: Ich schwanke noch entweder Harry/Luca, Draco/Luca Draco/Luca/Harry, Luca/OC(was für eine Auswahl--')  
  
Inhalt: Es geht in erster Linie um Luca und seine Hintergrundgeschichte, die sich im Laufe der Story enthüllt. Wer den japanischen Titel übersetzen kann, weiß in etwa um was sich die Geschichte dreht. Sonst wird sehr viel enthüllt und Freundschaften werden geschlossen.  
  
In den ersten beiden Teilen geht es in erster Linie um Luca. Draco kommt im dritten und Harry im vierten Teil.  
  
Achja Ich nenne Alexander einfach 'Luca'. Zuerst hatte ich die Kurzform 'Alec' aber da es soviele FF gibt mit diesem Namen und dem Kürzel, habe ich mich kurzfristig umentschieden--'' Luca ist die Italienische Form von Lucas und kommt von seiner Mutter, die ja halb Italienerin ist   
  
Info: ---....bla...bla--- Jemand denkt!  
  
Nun folgt eine kleine Beschreibung der Hauptcharaktere:  
  
Alexander Lucas Thomas Parker: 14 Jahre, Mittelgroß, amethystfarbene Augen, dünn, 1.78m, kurze braune Haare, wurde von Maximilian(Engländer) und Michaela Cristina (Italienerin) Parker adoptiert(sind reiche Großunternehmer), ist das was man ein Genie nennt, liebt Fußball spielen und später Quidditsch. Kurzform: Luca  
  
Draco Lucius Malfoy: 16 Jahre, auch so wie in jeder kennt, bis auf seine Größe, er ist 1.90m und hat genauso wie Harry Muskeln vom Quidditsch   
  
Harry James Potter: 16 Jahre, kennt jeder, hier ist er 1.85m, hat ein paar Muckis vom Quidditsch, seine Erscheinung bleibt aber noch schlaksig und seine Haare sind auch noch gestrubbelt. Ist selbstbewusster und ähnelt in seinem Verhalten einem gewissen Slytherin (Er ist aber keineswegs bösartig oder ähnliches--)  
  
Dadrian Michael Foster: 1.94m, 23 Jahre, rot/braune Augen, schwarze schulterlange Haare, Lehrer für VgddK, zwar noch etwas jung, hat aber ziemlich was drauf, man kennt nur seine Mutter. Sie ist eine Muggel.  
  
Widmen tue ich die Story Jessy und Jasmin Danke für's Betalesen und das Interesse.  
  
So jetzt fängts aber an....

**_"Ein verhängnissvoller Streit"  
_**  
Die Geschichte hat ihren Anfang dort wo alles in Harry Potter seinen Anfang findet. Nein nicht bei den Dursleys sondern in Hogwarts, eine Woche vor Schulbeginn....  
  
**....In Dumbledores Büro**

Das Gesicht des Direktors, welches bis vor kurzem noch einen ausgeglichenen Ausdruck hatte, veränderte sich auf die nächste Minute schlagartig. Es wurde nachdenklich und besorgt.   
  
_---Das kann doch gar nicht sein. All die Jahre.. wie konnte ich diese Tatsache nur übersehen---_  
  
Sofort holte er ein Blatt Papier und Feder heraus und schrieb einen Brief. Als dieser fertig war, band er ihn einer Eule um und diese flog auch schon los. Völlig in seine Gedanken vertieft merkte er nicht einmal, dass er diese laut aussprach.  
  
_,,Nun nach all den Jahren, soll es nun soweit sein, dass ich ihn wiedersehe. Wir werden sehen ob du Recht behalten hast meine Isabelle...."  
  
_**Bei den Parkers...zwei Tage später**  
  
Es war ein schöner Morgen, in der letzten Juli Woche. Die Vögel sangen und der Himmel war so klar wie noch nie. Als plötzlich ein lautes Rufen die Stille unterbricht...  
  
Das Rufen kam aus einem Anwesen, welches sich direkt in London befindet. Das Anwesen der Parkers, einer der reichsten Familien Londons. Das riesige Tor war momentan noch geschlossen und man konnte eine Limousine erkennen, die inmitten des großen Platzes auf jemanden zu warten schien. Nun erklang es wieder, doch diesmal fordernder.....  
  
_,,Alexander Lucas Thomas Parker! Habe Ich nicht schon vor einer halben Stunde gesagt, dass du fertig sein sollst? Es ist schließlich dein letzter Tag in der Schule und nicht ich werde nachher im Endspiel stehen."  
  
_Schon kurz nachdem Sie das gesagt hatte, lugte ein brauner Schopf durch die Wohnzimmertür und grinste die Frau, die zuvor noch geschrieen hatte an.  
  
_,,Klar, Mum. Ich bin ja schon fertig, ich konnte mein Trikot bloß nicht finden. Tse.. das ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn eine gewisse Person, mein Trikot nicht unbedingt der Waschfrau geben musste, hätte ich es schon früher gefunden"  
_zog sich Luca gekonnt aus der Schlinge.  
  
_,,Nun, Liebling, ich will ja nur, dass du sauber und "wohlriechend" zum Spiel gehst, oder willst du deine Gegner durch den Geruch von einer Wochen Training, zur Kapitulation zwingen? Dann wagt sich bestimmt keiner in deine Nähe."  
_  
sagte sie neckisch und weiter...  
  
_,, Außerdem wollte ich dir nur etwas Gutes tun, immerhin ist es 'dein' letztes Spiel in dieser Schule und bald gehst du auf die Universität. Ach ich bin doch so Stolz auf dich."  
  
_Luca's Miene wurde plötzlich sehr traurig. Er mochte nicht daran denken, dass es sein letzter Tag in der Mannschaft und auf dieser Schule ist. Sicher, der Anfang vor zwei Jahren, als sie hierher zogen, war schwer und auch jetzt hatte er immer mehr Neider als Freunde, und ob man von Freunden sprechen konnte, war auch fraglich, der Zwischenfall vor ein paar Tagen zeigte es. Jedoch gefiel es ihm Fußball zu spielen, auch wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit war, fühlte er sich hierbei frei und auf irgendeine Art sogar normal. Ja, als normal kann man ihn in der restlichen Zeit wirklich nicht bezeichnen. Mit seinen 14 Jahren, hat er schon einen Collageabschluss und jetzt die Chance an eine renommierte Universität zu studieren. Seine Intelligenz, wird ihm wohl noch öfters einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.   
  
Da half ihm auch sein Können beim Fußball nicht weiter, es brachte ihm nur eine kurze unbeschwerte Zeit, der er jetzt hinterher trauern konnte.  
  
_---Was wollte er wirklich? Freunde wären nicht schlecht...echte Freunde!--_

dachte er als er sich wieder zu seiner Mutter wandte.  
  
_,,Mhm.. wird Dad auch kommen? Es wäre sehr wichtig für mich."  
_sagte er nachdenklich und auf eine positive Antwort hoffend. Aber wie so oft kam es anders als erwartet.  
  
_,,Ich glaube nicht mein Schatz, er ist in der Firma und danach fährt er nach Hause und kümmert sich darum, dass heute Abend alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit von statten geht. Du weißt ja, dass Besuch zum Abendessen kommt. Da ich heute ja erst spät mit dir nach Hause komme liegt dies doch sehr nahe. Nicht wahr Liebling? Sei nicht enttäuscht. Gehen wir nun!"  
  
_Wie konnte man da nicht enttäuscht sein. Nun dagegen kann man auch nichts machen, sein Vater war nun mal beschäftigt und sollte er seiner Mutter nicht dankbar sein, dass sie für ihn da ist?  
  
Er brachte noch ein Ok zustande, als ihn seine Mutter schon umarmte und letztendlich zur Limousine, die draußen wartete zog.  
  
Sie stiegen in die schwarze Limousine, das große Tor öffnete sich geräuschlos und sie begaben sich zu ihrem Ziel, der Northern Maxwell School und das dazugehörige Stadion am Ende der Stadt.   
  
TBC

Na wie war's? Das zweite Kapitel folgt gleich danach und dann will ich wissen ob ich weitermachen soll--


	2. Das Essen oder Ein neuer Freund Teil1

Disclaimer: Wie im ersten Teil.  
  
Rating: nichts besonderes  
  
Inhalt: Draco taucht auf.  
  
Chapter 2

**"Das Essen" oder "Ein neuer Freund Teil I"**

Man hörte ein Pfeifen aus dem Stadion, welches das Ende des Spieles verkündete.  
  
Die Spieler reichten sich die Hände und gingen vom Platz. Die Verlierer weniger glücklich als die Sieger aber war das nicht immer so? Welche Mannschaft wohl gewonnen hat, stellte jemand die Frage, der als Außenstehender vor dem Stadion wartete.   
  
_,,Die Maxwell Knights natürlich"_ rief ein Junge, der gerade mit ein paar Freunden heraus kam.   
  
Die Maxwell Knights, war die Mannschaft, in der auch Luca spielte. Diese trafen sich nach dem Spiel und feierten ihren Sieg.

Um 18 Uhr im Haus von Christian Stevens, dem Capitain der Mannschaft, war die Party schon in vollem Gange und ein baldiges Ende war nicht zu erwarten.   
  
Luca machte sich fertig und verabschiedete sich von Chris, seinem Teamkameraden, einem 16- jährigen, großgewachsenen Jungen und seinem einzigen "Freund" wenn man ihn so bezeichnen kann, den er je gehabt hatte. Chris fiel ihm gleich um den Hals und drückte ihn umschwänglich.  
  
_,,Ach Luca, musst du wirklich schon gehen? Ich habe gehofft, dass ich dich doch noch zum Bleiben überreden kann. Nur weil du bald an ne Uni gehst, muss das noch lange nicht heißen, dass du nicht mehr spielen kannst? Und bist du dir auch über diese eine Sache im Klaren..."  
  
_bemerkte Chris neben der ganzen Drückerei und Knufferei.  
  
_,,Ich weiss mir fällt es genauso schwer wie dir, Chris, aber mein Semester fängt bald an und sollte nichts dazwischen kommen, schreibe ich mich gleich ein. Mhm..es ist ja kein Weltuntergang..wir können uns ja noch sehen bis ich fahre und außerdem komme ich zu euren Spielen, die lass ich mir nicht entgehen. Sag den anderen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich die Mannschaft schon so früh verlasse und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich schaffe alles was ich mir in den Kopf setze und das gehört dazu!....."  
  
,,...und wegen dieser Sache brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen! Vertrau mir einfach."  
_  
Luca lächelte ihn an, zog ihn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung und ging dann stillschweigend in Richtung Tür.   
  
_,,Mach´s gut Kumpel! "_   
  
rief Chris ihm hinterher.  
  
Seine Mutter erwartete ihn schon draußen. In Momenten wie diesen, war er froh, dass er alleine war...wie schon so oft war es vielleicht doch besser keine zu engen Bindungen einzugehen.  
  
Er ging zu ihr und umarmte sie, stieg dann in das Auto und wartete. Seine Mutter war über die plötzliche Gefühlsregung ihres Sohnes überrascht, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken und stieg ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren zu ihrem Sohn in das Auto und sie fuhren nach Hause.....

**Wieder Zuhause....**

Es war gegen sieben, als Luca mit seiner Mutter zuhause ankam. Er sah noch gerade wie sein Vater in die Küche ging und sehr in Eile zu sein schien und entschloss sich ihn lieber nicht zu stören. Nun hatten sie beide gerade einmal eine Stunde Zeit um sich fertig zu machen und nachher den Geschäftspartner seines Vaters zu empfangen. Bei Luca würde es relativ schnell gehen, doch bei dem Gedanken daran was seine Mutter jetzt durchmachte, musste er grinsen. Er fragte sich, ob sie es überhaupt noch rechtzeitig schaffen würde.   
  
Sein Zimmer war in hellen und dunklen Blautönen gehalten. An den Wänden waren Bücherregale und ein Kleiderschrank, auf seinem Schreibtisch direkt am Fenster stand ein Notebook. Daneben stand ein großes himmelblaues Bett. An der Wand neben dem Bett, hingen Fotos von berühmten Fussballspielern und ein großes unterschriebenes Poster der Brasilianischen Manschaft von der letzten Weltmeisterschaft.   
  
Als er dort ankam, zog er erstmal seine Sachen aus und ging Duschen. Seiner Meinung nach roch er viel zu übel und so würde er die Gäste eher verscheuchen als begrüßen.   
  
Fertig geduscht legte er seine Sachen, die er heute abend anziehen würde, sorgfältig auf sein Bett und zog sich dann an. Fertig angezogen, begutachtete er sich erst einmal im Spiegel.  
  
Nun ja...er sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus, das musste er sich eingestehen. Er trug ein blaues Seidenhemd, welches oben an den drei ersten Knöpfen offen war und eine schwarze Hose mit den passenden Schuhen. Seine braunen Haare fielen ihm locker in sein Gesicht. Die amethyst farbenen Augen bildeten einen passenden Kontrast zu dem was er anhatte.  
  
Luca war nicht gerade sonderlich begeistert davon, heute mit irgendwelchen Leuten zu abend zu essen. Er wäre lieber bei der Party geblieben und hätte mit Chris und den anderen weiter gefeiert.  
  
Außerdem verfluchte er die stetige Routine, mit der diese "Geschäftspartner Essen" anfingen und endeten.  
  
_---Mhm.---_  
  
Vielleicht würde es heute anders sein. Seine Mutter hatte etwas davon gesagt, dass dieser Geschäftsmann seine Familie mitbringt und dieser einen Sohn hätte. Nun, vielleicht könnte man sich ja mit ihm unterhalten. Die Tatsache, dass die Familie sehr reich und angesehen ist, lässt Raum für Spekulationen, die in dem Fall jedoch nicht sehr positiv ausfallen.  
  
Aber was soll er sagen, seine Familie ist auch reich und mit ihm kann man es doch aushalten.   
  
_---Oder?---_  
  
_,,...Ach, Luca, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Du zermarterst dir nur deinen Kopf und den brauchst du schließlich noch. Du schaffst das schon!"  
  
_Sagte er das Gedachte wohl etwas zu laut und schlug sich verlegen die Hand vor den Mund, als er die Angestellte bemerkte, die ihn verwundert ansah.  
  
Herausgeputzt wie er war, wollte er nun an die Tür des Schlafzimmers seiner Eltern klopfen, um zu sehen ob seine Mutter schon fertig ist, als er jedoch Stimmen aus dem Inneren hörte, hielt er von seinem Vorhaben ab. Sein Vater war dort und unterhielt sich mit seiner Mutter. Luca entschloss sich nicht zu stören, zumal er wegen der Sache am Vormittag noch zu enttäuscht war und nicht mit seinem Vater reden wollte.  
  
Also zog er sich wieder in sein Zimmer zurück um dort zu warten, bis er gerufen werden würde. Dies dauerte nicht allzu lange. Zehn Minuten später hörte er das Klingeln an der Tür und wie diese geöffnet wurde. Kurz darauf rief ihn seine Mutter.  
  
_,,Luca, komme runter, die Gäste sind da. Mein Schatz."  
_  
_,,Ja, Mum. Ich komme schon, einen Moment noch"_  
  
Luca machte sich noch schnell nochmal die Haare zurecht. Denn etwas Eitelkeit schadet ja bekanntlich nie, dachte er sich und ging zur Treppe. Als er jedoch seine Mutter unten stehen sah, wie sie die Gäste gerade hereinbat, blieb ihm der Mund offen. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sich seine Mutter in so kurzer Zeit so schön hat machen können.  
  
Als ihn seine Mutter ebenfalls, da oben stehen sah, musste sie schmunzeln.   
  
_---Er hat wohl gedacht, dass ich nicht fertig werde.---_  
  
Man kann nicht sagen, dass sie sich schön machen musste. Nein. Michaela Cristina Parker geborene Giandrelli, ist von Natur aus eine schöne und gutmütige Frau. Als sie ihren Sohn dort oben an der Treppe sah, erinnerte sie sich daran wie sie und ihr Mann ihn das erste Mal sahen. Sie gingen vor 8 Jahren zum Waisenhaus "Orphan Village" mit der Absicht einen kleinen Jungen zu adoptieren, der ihr Leben ausfüllen und sie glücklichen machen sollte. Als sie Luca sah, einen kleinen, vom Spielen verdreckten sechsjährigen Jungen mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, war es um sie geschehen und sie sprach mit ihrem Mann. Daraufhin wurde Luca ein Parker. Der Junge war ein Mysterium, mit seiner für sein Alter doch sehr hohen Intelligenz und Selbstvertrauen. Außerdem umgab ihn ein Geheimnis um seine identität und eine sehr ungewöhnliche Aura. Dennoch wurde er zu einem festen Bestandteil der Familie und seine Eltern liebten ihn wie ihr eigenes Kind.  
  
Nun lächelte sie Luca an und deutete ihn, herunter zu kommen.  
  
Luca sah sich um. Alles war perfekt hergerichtet. Die Angestellten standen im Esszimmer und erwarteten ihre Anweisungen. Es waren drei Personen, die zur Tür hereinkamen und nun von seinen Eltern begrüßt wurden. Er stellte sich zu seiner Mutter und betrachtete die Gäste eindringlich.  
  
**Luca's POV**  
  
Naja fast so, habe ich sie mir vorgestellt, wenn auch nur fast. Der Mann war sehr groß, etwas größer als mein Dad, vielleicht so um die 1.90m, er hatte stechend blaue Augen, lange blonde fast silberne Haare und einen silbernen Gehstock, jedoch nur zur Zierde. Seine Frau, sie ist ohne Zweifel eine schöne Frau, nicht so schön wie Mutter, aber schön. Ihre Augen waren in einem hellen Blau und ihre Haltung entsprach der ihres Mannes, stolz und gerade. Man kann ja ernsthaft annehmen, dass diese Familie Inzucht betreibt, so wie die alle aussehen. Last but not least, ihren Sohn, der sich interessiert umschaute. Er scheint älter als ich zu sein und ist fast genauso groß wie sein Vater. Da frage ich mich doch, wieso ich nicht wachse(--'). Dieser Junge war das genaue Ebenbild seines Vaters. Stolze Haltung, blonde, jedoch kurze gegelte Haare, eisgraue Augen und die typische, wie mir auffält herablassende und kalte Art, die mir gleich bei dem Vater aufgefallen ist. Jedoch ist etwas an ihm, dass mich stutzig macht, etwas trauriges und verletzendes..etwas magisches....mir doch so ähnlich......  
  
Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei. Ich muss mich vorstellen.  
  
_,,Guten Abend, mein Name ist Alexander Lucas Thomas Parker, ich würde jedoch die Kurzform "Luca" begrüßen, es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."  
  
_Puh, endlich geschafft. Es war wohl etwas zu hochgestochen, aber was solls.  
  
Moment mal, habe ich gerade eine Gefühlsregung in dem Gesicht des Jungen gesehen und hat er mich tatsächlich angelächelt? Luca, du fantasierst, der Tag war zu anstrengend. Mann jetzt führe ich schon Selbstgespräche, es kann nur noch schlimmer kommen. Oh, jetzt gehen wir endlich ins Esszimmer, dass wurde auch langsam mal Zeit, ich bin am verhungern. Oh Nein! Er schaut mich immer noch an, irgendwie irritiert mich das jetzt . Luca, das tangiert dich nicht...keine Selbstgespräche führen...dass kann ja noch lustig werden. Jetzt stellen sie sich endlich vor. Nun erfahre ich endlich deinen Namen, Mr. Unbekannt.   
  
**Luca POV Ende**  
  
**Vor dem Anwesen der Parkers fünf Minuten früher.....**  
  
Keine Menschenseele bemerkte, die drei Personen, die vor das Anwesen der Parkers apparierte. Ja, apparierten. Denn es handelte sich bei diesen Personen um keine anderen als die Malfoys. Einer der mächtigsten und einflussreichsten Zauberer der Zauberwelt. Nun fragen sich sicherlich viele, was solch eine Familie, die für ihren Hass auf Muggel bekannt ist, in solch einer Umgebung zu suchen hatte. Dies bleibt aber vorerst im Dunkeln.   
  
Die Malfoys, passierten das große Tor und begeben sich zu den Parkers....  
  
**Draco's POV Anfang**  
  
Hhmmm....dies ist also das Haus der Muggel...wie hießen sie doch gleich? Parker...ja ich glaube so heißen sie. Nun ja es ist ein großes Anwesen, zwar nicht so groß wie Malfoy Manor, aber es sind ja schließlich Muggel.  
  
,,Vater, wieso gehen wird zu diesen Muggeln? Die sind doch echt unter unserem Niveau"  
  
_,,Draco, es widerstrebt mir genauso wie dir, wenn nicht noch mehr. Jedoch kann ich das Ministerium eher davon überzeugen, dass ich nichts plane, wenn ich mich auf Geschäfte mit diesem Muggel einlasse. Außerdem ist dieser Parker ein einflussreicher Mann bei den Muggeln und es ist nur von Vorteil. Überstehe den Abend so, wie ihn deine Mutter und ich überstehen werden, du bist schließlich ein Malfoy!"  
_  
Nun wenn es weiter nichts ist. Damit kann ich dienen. Wie schon so oft. Ich bin und bleibe gestraft. Ein Malfoy tut das, tut das dann wiederum nicht....Ich bin mal auf die Reaktion von Vater und Mutter gespannt, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich kein Todesesser werden will. Ich sehe den Crucio schon direkt vor mir. Immerhin predigt Vater mir mein ganzes Leben, wie stolz die Malfoys doch wären. Wieso sollte ich dann eine Ausnahme machen und einem alten Möchtegern Zauberer, der sich von einem Baby hat besiegen lassen, die Füße lecken. Es reicht, wenn mein Vater den Part übernimmt.   
  
Oh, wir sind schon da. Das sind wohl die Herrschaften des Hauses, aber hatte Vater nicht von einem Sohn erzählt? Mhhmm...das muss er wohl sein. Alexander Thomas Parker, Kurzform Luca. Soso, schöner Name! Er schaut mich direkt an.   
  
Mir bleibt ja fast das Herz stehen, was für eine Schönheit! Moment, was denke ich da? Das ist ein Muggel, zwar ein gut aussehender, aber es ist und bleibt ein Muggel! Nur weil du dich für dich selbst geoutet hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dich in einen Muggel verliebst, Draco Lucius Malfoy behalte deine Würde. Es fehlt nur noch, dass ich mich in Potter verliebe...Ok, das wäre wirklich hart. Aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen.....  
  
Dieses süße Gesicht, diese Augen....ob die Farbe echt ist oder er die Muggeldinger trägt? Kein normaler Muggel, hat amethystfarbene Augen. Diese Strähnchen, die ihm in sein Gesicht fallen, einfach niedlich. Wieso geht dieses Grinsen nicht aus meinem Gesicht? Ich muss ja schon aussehen wie ein Psychopath. Mhmmm....einen Augenblick. Wurde er eben verlegen, als er mich sah? Nein, wie süß! Oh! Jetzt habe ich sogar meinen Einsatz vergessen und wir gehen schon ins Esszimmer......  
  
**Draco POV Ende**  
  
Nachdem sich die Malfoys den Parkers vorgestellt hatten, gingen alle Anwesenden zu ihrem Plätzen. Nur Luca's Vater nahm seinen Sohn bei Seite und sagte.  
  
_,,Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich heute nicht bei deinem letzten Spiel dabei sein konnte. Ihr habt gewonnen, wie ich gehört habe. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Luca.  
  
Heute kam ein Brief für dich. Das Seltsame daran war, dass er nicht von einem Postboten überbracht wurde, sondern wie durch Geisterhand einfach durch den Briefschlitz kam. Nun ja, ich habe ihn noch in meinem Zimmer, hole ihn dir bitte nachher wenn die Gäste fort sind bei mir ab und lese ihn dir gleich durch. Ich nehme an er ist sehr wichtig. "  
_  
Maximillian Parker umarmte seinen Sohn und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Nach einiger Zeit, in der Luca über das Gesagte nachdachte, setzte auch er sich hin.  
  
Der weitere Abend verlief ohne weitere Probleme. Das Essen war ausgezeichnet und die "Erwachsenen" unterhielten sich über Geschäfte und andere Themen. Nur Luca wurde immer unruhiger auf seinem Stuhl. Die Blicke Draco's machten ihn nervös, da dies seiner Meinung nach nun entschieden zu lange dauerte. Nach dem Essen wechselte die Gesellschaft in den Salon.  
  
Luca's Mutter sah wie verloren und unsicher ihr Sohn wurde.   
  
_---So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen...vielleicht liegt es ja an dem jungen Malfoy---_  
  
Dann sprach sie ihren Sohn auch gleich an und fragte ihn ob er nicht Lust hätte Draco ein wenig herumzuführen und ihm den Fussballplatz zu zeigen, danach könne er ja mit ihm auf sein Zimmer gehen und sich unterhalten.  
  
Nun, man konnte nicht sagen, dass Luca begeistert davon war, mit seinem persönlichen Stalker, wie er Draco jetzt nannte eine Besichtigungstour durch das Anwesen zu machen. Aber was blieb ihm denn anderes übrig? Er konnte seiner Mutter, den Gefallen schließlich nicht abschlagen. Hätte er denn Nein, ich habe keine Lust, diesen suspekten, blonden, nervenden, gutaussehenden....bei dem letzten gedachten Wort hielt er inne und überlegte.   
  
_---Vielleicht ist er doch nicht so schlimm. Man muss jedem eine Chance geben, nur verwirren darf er mich nicht mehr...darauf muss ich achten.---_  
  
,,Ja, Mutter gerne..."  
  
Als erstes zeigte Luca, Draco den großen Fussballplatz im hinteren Teil der Anlage. Die Lichter gingen an und der ganze Platz war in einem hellen Licht gehüllt.  
  
,_,Mhmm....ganz schön groß!"_  
  
Bemerkte Draco. In seiner Stimmer hörte man ein ernstgemeintes Erstaunen. Luca bemerkte dies und antwortete auch gleich.  
  
_,,Ja, ich spiele sehr gerne Fussball. Damit ich immer trainieren und spielen kann wann ich will, hat mein Vater diesen Platz zu meinem Geburtstag vor drei Jahren bauen lassen. Wir können ja eine Partie spielen wenn du willst?"_  
  
_,,Nee, lass mal gut sein. Ich kann kein Fussball spielen, da bevorzuge ich andere Sportarten."  
_  
_---Außerdem ist mir dieses Fussball zu primitiv._  
_Da lobe ich mir doch das gute alte Quidditch---_  
  
,,Außerdem, ist es mir etwas zu kalt geworden. Ist schließlich schon Zehn...."  
  
Luca zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte mit einem Grinsen..  
  
_,,Nun gut, dann gehen wir eben in mein Zimmer. Dort ist es schön warm..und wir wollen ja nicht, das sich unser Gast verkühlt....."_ und ging zurück zum Haus.  
  
_---Verkühlt....? Dieser Muggel, hat das doch nicht gerade gesagt...  
Ich muss mich beruhigen....ihn nicht gleich töten dafür.---_  
  
Plötzlich wechselte die wütende Miene, einer belustigten.  
  
_---Dafür ist er viel zu süß...---  
_  
Er folgte Luca und befand sich schließlich in dessen Zimmer.  
  
Beide Jungen machten es sich bequem. Luca setzte sich auf sein Bett, Draco auf den Stuhl an Luca's Schreibtisch.  
  
Um das Schweigen zu brechen, das nun entstand, war es Draco, der anfing zu sprechen.  
  
_,, Mhmm....erzähl mal ein bisschen von dir._  
  
_---Erzähl mir alles---._

_,,Wie alt bist du? Hobbies.... Besonderheiten, was magst du? etc."_   
  
_---Ich höre mich schon, wie ein liebeskranker Narr an....---_  
  
Luca, war erstaunt über Dracos plötzlichen Redeschwall und antwortete ihm nicht.  
  
_,,Nun erzähl schon. Es ist mein Ernst, ich möchte wirklich mehr von dir erfahren....."_  
  
Draco schaute aus dem Fenster als er merkte, dass er anfing rot zu werden.  
Luca jedoch sah es und entschied ihm eine Chance zu geben und zu vertrauen.  
  
_,,Nun ja"...fing er an. ,,Ich bin 14 Jahre alt. Wurde mit sechs Jahren adoptiert....weiß nichts von mir und was vor meiner Adoption liegt. Nur an das Gesicht meiner Mutter und ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen"_ Luca wurde plötzlich etwas traurig, erzählte aber dennoch weiter.  
  
_"...Ich bin eher ein Einzelgänger...weiß nicht wohin ich gehöre...  
__Nun zu meinen Interessen und Eigenheiten...Ich liebe es Fussball zu spielen...habe keine Freunde...bin etwas besserwisserisch...studiere bald...."  
_  
Draco schaute Luca, währende der ganzen Zeit an und war, als dieser fertig war sprachlos. War es das, dass er gespürt hatte, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte? Irgendetwas an ihm war anders...war besonders....ihm sehr ähnlich...  
  
_,,Sehr beeindruckend, deine Geschichte. Mal sehen ob ich sie übertreffen kann."_ Draco´s Miene wurde ernster und er erzählte.  
  
_,,Ich bin 16 Jahre alt.....Ich bin der einzige Sohn und Erbe der Malfoys....einer sehr stolzen Familie, die ihre Wurzeln auf Jahrhunderte zurückführen kann....Freunde sind rar...und nur auf soziale und gesellschaftliche Stellung hin auszusuchen. Ich muss in allem der Beste sein.....und bin manchmal wohl etwas gemein und hinterhältig (Anm. d. Autorin: manchmal)_   
  
Draco hielt für einen Moment inne und überlegte, ob er Luca davon erzählen sollte....fuhr aber dennoch fort.  
  
_,, Jedoch ist dies nur eine Maske...die ich versuche abzulegen...ich will nicht in die Fussstapfen meines Vaters treten....ich weiß auch nicht wieso ich dir davon erzähle. Du musst mich jetzt wohl für ziemlich Bemitleidenswert...und nen großes Weichei halten...."_  
  
Im ersten Moment, war es wohl für beide eine ziemlich merkwürdige Situation. Luca hatte ihn wohl doch falsch eingeschätzt.  
  
_,,Nein! Das denke ich nicht..du magst zwar überheblich...arrogant...und herablassend sein.... Aber im Grunde genommen bist du genauso einsam wie ich."_  
  
Beide sahen sich an und fingen plötzlich an zu lachen.  
  
_,,Man, das fängt ja toll an. Zwei Weicheier auf einmal.......und einer davon ein Malfoy...wenn das jetzt Po..."_ Draco hielt inne.  
  
_,,Was ist los? Wer ist Po..? Ein Freund von dir?"   
_  
_,,Nein...Niemals! Alles nur kein Freund!_ sagte Draco abwertend.  
  
Luca bemerkte, dass es Draco unangenehm wurde.  
  
Draußen wurde es immer ruhiger. Die Nacht brach herein und hüllte alles in eine angenehme Kühle und Schwärze...   
  
Licht drang aus dem oberen Stockwerk aus einem Zimmer. Die Personen in diesem Zimmer, schauten sich an und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollen. Bis einer von ihnen anfing.  
  
_,,Ist schon Ok! Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst. Jeder hat Geheimnisse und dazu sind sie ja da.  
Was ich dich jetzt frage, das frage ich nur einmal, also höre mir gut zu. Du bist wahrscheinlich was Freundschaften angeht genauso wählerisch wie ich, deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir nicht, in dieser Hinsicht, noch mal ganz von vorne anfangen wollen? Wenn es überhaupt mal in Frage kam"  
_  
Draco sah Luca an. Man sah deutlich, dass Draco überlegte. Er schaute dabei aus dem Fenster, eine unangenehme Stille lag nun in der Luft....   
  
Bis Dracos Antwort, diese Stille durchbrach.   
  
_,, Hör mir gut zu. Ich kenne dich erst seit ein paar Stunden und du denkst wirklich das ich, Draco Malfoy, eine Freundschaft von einem Mug..., von einem Jungen annehme, den ich bis vor kurzem noch nicht einmal kannte?_ "Draco sah ihn nun an und erkannte, dass sich dessen Miene veränderte.  
  
_,,Eines solltest du aber wirklich wissen, bevor du einem Malfoy die Freundschaft anbietest.....  
Ein Malfoy ist nicht derjenige, der Freundschaften annimmt, sondern derjenige, der sie anbietet...  
Also, wenn hier einer diese Frage stellt, dann bin ich das!"_ Draco stellte sich vor Luca und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.  
  
_,, Mein Name ist Draco Lucius Malfoy! "_  
  
Luca wusste mit dieser Wendung zuerst nichts anzufangen. Nach ein paar Minuten erwiederte er diese Geste jedoch und nahm Dracos Hand in seine.  
  
_,, Alexander Lucas Thomas Parker. Schön dich kennzulernen"_  
  
Damit war wohl der erste Schritt getan. Keiner von beiden fing an zu reden, sie schauten sich vorerst nur an. Nach einiger Zeit war es wieder Draco der das Schweigen brach.  
  
_,, Nun, damit wäre der Anfang wohl getan. Oder? "_ er ging zu Luca und stellte sich direkt vor ihn, blickte ihn in seine Augen und stellte ihm eine Frage.  
  
_,,Sag mal wie kommst du eigentlich zu so einer Augenfarbe? Sind die echt oder trägst du diese Dingsbumslinsen?"_  
  
Verwirrt sagte Luca erst nichts, fing aber dann auch an zu grinsen.  
  
_,,Die sind echt. Keiner weiß warum ich diese Augenfarbe habe und nur zu deiner Info, diese Linsen heißen Kontaktlinsen. Wenn wir schon bei den unnatürlichen Dingen des Universums sind, warum sehen in deiner Familie alle gleich aus und warum hast du so helle blonde Haare?"  
_  
_,, Das liegt in der Familie, die sehen alle so aus. Ist eine Sache der Natur. Ich mag meine Haare."_  
  
sagte er und zuckte dabei mit seinen Schultern.  
  
Luca fing an zu lachen. _,, Jaja, hast wohl als Baby nen Schock gekriegt. He? Du solltest sie aber nicht mehr zurückgelen, sieht besser aus."_  
  
_,,Von wegen Schock, dir zeig ich gleich was ein Schock ist!"_

Und schon stürzte sich Draco auf Lucas und ein wildes Gerangel fand statt. Beide Jungen lagen auf dem Bett und man sah nur noch ein Knäuel darauf. Völlig außer Atem, fand es schließlich ein Ende, als Lucas's Mutter an die Tür klopfte und beide anwies nach unten zu kommen. Die Malfoys verabschiedeten sich gerade und sahen dann verblüfft wie ihr 16 jähriger Sohn, mit völlig verwuschelten Haaren und zerknitterter Kleidung nach unten kam. Das würde Zuhause wohl noch eine Erklärung mitsichziehen. Luca sah da nicht anders aus.  
  
Bevor Draco sich von den Parkers verabschiedet, geht er zu Luca und flüstert ihm etwas in sein Ohr. _,,Wir hören voneinander. Ich komme die Woche mal vorbei, danach schreibe ich dir. Der Abend war wirklich mal was anderes.....und du bist was Besonderes!"_  
  
Nachdem die Malfoys nicht mehr zu sehen waren, begann Luca über diese Worte nachzudenken. Er mochte Draco, er war irgendwie anders. Ihm war, als wäre Draco in seiner Gegenwart ein anderer Mensch. Er freute sich, bald mehr über seinen neuen Freund herauszufinden.  
  
Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den Brief, von dem sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte.   
Luca machte sich auf zu dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, ging hinein und schaute   
sich um.  
  
Das Zimmer war sehr groß, an den Wänden befanden sich Bücherregale und es machte eher den Anschein, als befände man sich in einer Bibliothek als in einem Arbeitszimmer. Der Brief war jedoch schnell gefunden, er lag auf dem Schreibtisch und stach ihm sofort ins Auge.  
  
Luca nahm den Brief, ging in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
  
TBC  
  
So das war's Ich habe euch genug genervt, mit Luca's Vorgeschichte. Ab dem dritten Kapitel geht es dann mit Zauberei, neuen Freunden....weiter.  
  
Hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.


	3. Der Brief oder ein neuer Freund Teil 2?

Rating: Romantik  
  
**Kapitel 3 "Der Brief" oder "Ein neuer Freund Teil 2?"**

Es war mittlerweile schon sehr spät und Luca überlegte, ob er den Brief nicht morgen lesen sollte. Er entschied sich aber anders und öffnete ihn.  
  
Der Brief war dick, schwer und aus gelblichem Pergament. Seine Adresse war in smragadgrüner Tinte, in geschnörkelter Schrift geschrieben. Auf der Rückseite erkannte man ein purpurnes Siegel aus Wachs, auf das ein Wappenschild eingeprägt war: Ein Löwe, ein Adler, ein Dachs und eine Schlange, die einen Kreis um den Buchstaben H schlossen.(Zitat aus Band1, Seite.41)  
  
_---Magie und Zauberei? Was soll das denn heißen?---_  
  
Es waren zwei Zettel darin, ein Fahrschein und ein Foto. Er nahm sich zuerst das Geschriebene und fing an zu lesen   
  
**Sehr geehrter Mr. Parker,  
  
ich freue mich ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie ab diesem Schuljahr, dem 1. September, auf die Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen werden.   
  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen erst so spät schreibe. Normalerweise obliegt es unserer Aufsicht, jede(n) junge(n) Hexe und Zauberer ab dem elften Lebensjahr auf unsere Schule kommen zu lassen. Bei ihnen scheint es sich jedoch um eine Ausnahme zu handeln. Eine magische Barriere hat uns ihre Existenz unkenntlich gemacht. Mir ist außerdem bewusst, dass Sie bis zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt keinerlei magischen Kontakt hatten. Trotzdem halte ich es für besser, wenn Sie ihrem Alter entsprechend in den vierten Jahrgang zugeteilt werden. Über eventuelle Veränderungen, werden wir uns unterhalten, wenn sie in Hogwarts sind.   
  
Den aktuellen Stundenplan und die Liste der Bücher, die Sie benötigen, bekommen Sie später von mir persönlich überreicht. Besorgungen dieser Art, werden dementsprechend später unternommen. Eine Liste der Dinge, die Sie sofort benötigen, Ich bitte Sie, diese in der Winkelgasse zu kaufen, ein Stadtplan, einen Schlüssel mit einem seperaten Brief, den sie bitte in der Gringotts Bank abgeben und einen Fahrschein liegen anbei.  
  
Mir obligt außerdem ein persönliches Interesse an ihnen. Ich kannte ihre Mutter und würde mich darüber freuen, ihnen etwas über Sie erzählen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe innständig, dass Sie meiner Bitte nachgehen und nach Hogwarts kommen werden.  
  
In Hochachtung und Freundschaft,  
  
Direktor Professor Aldous Dumbledore**  
  
**PS: Die Personen auf dem Foto sind Sie als Baby und ihre Mutter. Es ist magisch, wundern Sie sich nicht warum sich die Personen auf dem Foto bewegen.**  
**......................................................................................**  
Als Luca fertig war, war er verwirrt. Was war das bloss? Er sei ein Zauberer? Der Direktor, dieser Schule schreibt ihm einen Brief und lädt ihn dorthin ein? Er kennt seine Mutter? Was soll er nur machen? All dies und noch viel mehr ging ihm in seinen Kopf herum. Luca schaute in den Briefumschlag und entdeckte dort das Foto und den Fahrschein.   
  
_---Gibt es wirklich einen Gleis 9 3/4?---_  
  
Dachte er verwundert und nahm das Foto.  
  
Auf dem Foto waren drei Personen abgebildet. Die dritte Person verschwand aus dem Bild, als Luca es genauer betrachtete. Der Hintergrund erblühte in den schönsten Farben und Blumen, die er je gesehen hatte. Wo dieses Foto wohl gemacht wurde?   
  
Die eine Person war einewunderschöne junge Frau, wohl erst an die zwanzig. Die andere war ein kleiner Junge von vielleicht zwei Jahren, er schaute seiner Mutter in deren leuchtend blaue Augen. Was merkwürdig war an dem Jungen war seine Augenfarbe, sie erstrahlten in zwei leuchtende Amethyste.  
  
Luca erblasste.   
  
_---Das bin ich mit meiner Mutter. Wieso hat dieser Mann so ein Foto? Kennt er mich und meine Mutter wirklich?---_  
  
Dieser Direktor Dumbledore hatte ihm doch die Wahrheit gesagt!  
  
Luca dachte nach. Bis auf das eine Mal ist doch nichts außergewöhnliches in seinem Leben passiert. Er fing an sich daran zu erinnern, obwohl es erst vor ein paar Tagen passiert ist.   
  
**Rückblick...........**  
  
Er war gerade in der Schule. Zu Unterrichtsende, wollte er mit Chris zum Training, als sie ein paar Jungen aus seiner Schule an einer Wand gelehnt , ansprachen.  
  
,,Hey du kleines Genie. Hast dich ja wieder perfekt beim Alten eingeschleimt. Du hälst dich wohl für was Besseres. Ich hab schon lange die Schnauze voll von Typen wie dir. Denken nur weil sie nen' reichen Daddy haben, können sie sich alles erlauben" Die drei Jungs gingen zu Luca und Chris und bäumten sich vor ihnen auf.   
  
Chris ging sofort vor Luca in Abwehrhaltung. Was dann geschah ist noch originalgetreu in Luca's Gedanken. Eine Schlägerei begann, die zwei größeren Jungs kümmerten sich um Chris, der andere war bei Luca.  
  
Luca konnte sich ihn nur schwer vom Leib halten, dank seiner Reflexe versuchte er so gut wie möglich auszuweichen. Plötzlich zog einer der größeren ein Messer und Chris lag mit einer Hand, sich die blutende Wunde am Bauch haltend, am Boden. Ab diesem Moment schien die ganze Situation zu eskalieren. Um Luca herum begann sich eine starke Aura zu entwickeln, der Junge, der eben noch neben ihm stand wurde weggeschleudert, dann ging er zu den anderen beiden und schaute sie hasserfüllt an. Seine Augen leuchteten nun in einem dunklen Rot. Als sie das sahen, nahmen sie ihre Beine in die Hand und verschwanden. Luca bewegte sich zu Chris und kniete sich zu ihm, lehnte Chris' Oberkörper an seinen und legte seine Hand darauf. Die Blutung stoppte und die Wunde schien sich selber zu heilen. Chris schaute Luca an und sagte vorerst nichts, erst als sich seine Augenfarbe änderte und Luca sich zu beruhigen schien, begann er zu sprechen.  
  
_,,Luca....was war das eben?  
_  
Luca wusste nicht wieso er so austickte und warum er diesen Jungen wegschleudern konnte. Aber eines war ihm Klar, er war nicht normal und es grenzte an ein Wunder, das Chris noch bei ihm blieb und ihn nicht als einen Freak bezeichnete. Beide waren sich seit diesem Tag einig, dass keiner etwas davon erfahren durfte und glauben würde den anderen Jungen, das sowieso keiner....  
  
**Rückblick Ende**  
  
Vielleicht kann mir dieser Dumbledore sagen was das zu bdeuten hat, dachte er während er sich umzog und auf sein Bett zusteuerte. Er entschloss sich dazu, ersteinmal zu schlafen.  
  
Morgen würde er seinen Eltern davon erzählen und sicher eine Lösung finden....  
  
Luca wurde von den Vögeln geweckt, die sich an seinem offenen Fenster scharten. Es war ein typischer Sommermorgen. Die erste Sommersonne erstrahlte und tauchte die ganze Landschaft in eine wohlige Wärme.   
  
Nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hat, ging er hinunter in das Esszimmer. Seine Eltern erwarteten ihn schon.  
  
Luca setzte sich zu ihnen und begann die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen  
  
Was nun geschah, kann sich wohl jeder denken. Luca's Mutter verschluckte sich fast an einem Bissen ihres Marmeladen Brötchens und Luca's Vater war einfach nur sprachlos.  
  
Nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens, fand Mr. Parker als erster seine Stimme.  
  
_,,Nun, ich wusste doch dass dieser Brief sehr wichtig für dich sei. Und ich wusste auch dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Aber ein Zauberer....das ist sogar für mich etwas ungewönlich. Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun? Doch denk daran, es ist deine Entscheidung und ich werde dich in nichts aufhalten."_  
  
_,,Ich..Ich..weiß nicht was ich tun soll Dad. Einerseits möchte ich mehr über meine Vergangenheit erfahren und auf diese Schule gehen andererseits habe ich Angst vor dem was ich vielleicht erfahren könnte und dass ich vielleicht nicht mehr zu euch zurück kann...."_ sagte Luca und schaute seine Mutter dabei an.  
  
_,,Nichts aber auch gar nichts kann dich von uns trennen. Egal wer oder was du bist, du bleibst unser kleiner Luca. Jeder der das Gegenteil behauptet kriegt es mit mir zu tun. Klar?  
  
Du gehst auf diese Schule, lernst etwas Neues dazu und kommst wieder zu uns, wo liegen da die Probleme?"_ als Luca's Mutter dies zu ihrem Sohn sagte, umarmte sie ihn und schaute ihm in seine Augen.   
  
_,,Ok?"  
_  
Luca verstand, was seine Eltern ihm sagen wollten und nickte.  
  
_,,Ok! Mal sehen ob ich dort wirklich was neues lernen werde...ich gehe jetzt ein bisschen spazieren ich muss über etwas nachdenken..."_ stand auf, ging zur Tür und verließ das Anwesen der Parkers.  
  
_,,Was wird wohl als nächstes kommen? Max. Ich weiß nicht ob es wirklich so gut wäre ihn dort hin zu schicken, ich spüre das etwas schreckliches passieren wird."_   
  
Michaela Parker sah ihren Mann an und ihre Unruhe war ihr anzusehen.  
  
_,, Wir müssen es einfach riskieren, er hat ein Recht etwas über seine Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Ihm wird schon nichts passieren. Glaube fest daran. _  
  
_Morgen fahre ich mit ihm zu dieser Winkelgasse und besorge seine Sachen, die er braucht. Er hat nur noch drei Tage Zeit, da ist es besser man erledigt soetwas gleich. Außerdem habe ich morgen keine Termine."_  
  
Er ging zu seiner Frau, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und küsste sie auf die Stirn.   
  
_"Was die Tage wohl noch bringen mögen weiß keiner, aber was sein Schicksal angeht so steht es noch nicht geschrieben. Er ist stark und klug wir sollten ihm einfach vertrauen........"  
_**...............................................................................................**

Am nächsten Tag saß ein sehr unruhiger Alec Parker neben seinem Vater in der Limousine. Heute war es also soweit, erst gestern hat er erfahren, dass er ein Zauberer ist und heute schon wird er einige von ihnen treffen. Wie hieß diese Einkaufsstraße nochmal? Winkelgasse oder so ähnlich.  
  
Dort würde er mit seinem Vater hingehen und seine Schulsachen besorgen, die laut diesem Dumbledore so wichtig für ihn sind.  
  
Die Limousine hielt vor einem Pub. Der Chauffeur kam heraus, machte die Tür auf und deutete Luca und seinem Vater auszusteigen.  
  
_,,Wir sind da, Sir. Nach dem Plan, den sie mir gegeben haben, müsste diese Winkelgasse direkt hinter dem Pub sein."_  
  
_,,Danke Arthur. Warten sie bitte hier auf uns. Es kann etwas länger dauern"_ wies Mr. Parker ihn an und ging dann mit Luca in den Pub.  
  
Als sie den Pub betraten, fielen Luca sofort die merkwürdigen Personen auf, die sich an den Tischen und am Tresen befanden. Sie schauten ihn merkwürdig an und ließen ihn nicht aus den Augen. Einige schienen sogar Angst vor ihm zu haben.  
  
Sein Vater ging zu dem Mann an dem Tresen und fragte ihn, wo sich die Winkelgasse befände.  
  
Der Mann lachte und schickte die beiden über den Hintereingang nach draußen. Vor einer großen Steinwand blieben sie stehen.  
  
_,, Und was jetzt? Sollen wir einen Bohrer holen und uns durchbohren?"_ fragte Luca's Vater den Mann ironisch.  
  
_,, Nur jene, die wissen wie man den Durchgang öffnet, dürfen hinein."_ antwortete er, sah ihn ungläubisch an und ging wieder in den Pub.  
  
_,,Dad, ich weiß wie man den Durchgang öffnet. Frag' mich nicht wieso, ich weiß es einfach, als wäre ich schon einmal hier gewesen."_ sagte Luca und begann mit einem Holzstock, welcher dort herumlag auf ein paar Steine zu tippen.

Die Steintür verschwand und ein Durchgang öffnete sich. Eine Menschenmenge und viele altmodische Geschäfte wurden sichtbar. Die Menschen trugen eigenartige Kutten oder Umhänge mit ebenso eigenartigen Hüten, die Kinder tummelten sich herum und schauten sich all die schönen Dinge in den Schaufenstern an und weinten wenn sie sie nicht bekamen. Im Großen und Ganzen war es das selbe wie bei all den anderen, mit einem Unterschied, deren Eltern konnten sie stumm zaubern, wenn es ihnen zuviel wurde, bemerkte Luca's Vater.   
  
_---Das hätte ich auch oft gebrauchen können---_  
  
Dachte er sich und sah seinen Sohn dabei an.   
  
Sie machten sich zuerst auf und suchten die Gringotts Bank, wo Luca den Schlüssel abgeben sollte. Nach einigem Fragen und herumsuchen standen sie schließlich vor der Bank. Sie gingen hinein und standen in einer riesigen Marmorhalle.  
  
Luca's Vater staunte nicht schlecht, als plötzlich ein kleiner Zwerg oder war es doch ein Kobold, eilig an ihm vorbeihuschte und ihn dabei sauer ansah.  
  
Luca ging zielstrebig geradeaus und stand vor einem sehr großen Gebilde, einem Schemel an dessen Schalter, einer dieser Kobolde saß und einige Papier bearbeitete.  
  
_,, Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich soll hier etwas von einem gewissen Aldous Dumbledore abgeben."_ rief er und hielt ihm den Brief und Schlüssel hin.  
  
_,,Junger Mann bitte schreien sie nicht so. Einer unserer Mitarbeiter, wird die Sachen gleich abholen."_sagte er und schaute Luca mit Misstrauen an.  
  
Und schon kam einer der Mitarbeiter, deute Luca ihm den Brief und Schlüssel zu geben und brachte dem Obensstehenden, den Brief und den Schlüssel. Er schaute sie sich an, öffnete den Brief und las ihn sich durch. Sein Blick veränderte sich schlagartig und verwandelte sich kurzzeitig in pure Verwunderung.  
  
_,, Folgen sie ihm bitte. Er wird sie zu ihren Verliesen geleiten"_ und wies sie an dem eben erschienen Kobold zu folgen.  
  
Nach längerer Zeit auf einem kleinen Floß indem sie durch eine Art Grotte gefuhren wurden kamen Luca und sein Vater an.  
  
Beide standen nun vor einem Verlies mit der Nummer 703 und warteten nach der Anweisung des kleinen Wesens, bis dieser das Verlies geöffnet hat.  
  
_,,Bitte. Gehen sie herein...."  
_  
Luca betrat das Verlies und fasste nicht was er dort sah. Berge von Goldmünzen, Silbermünzen und Kupfermünzen stapelten sich dort...Was hat das zu bedeuten. Er rief seinen Vater um ihm dies zu zeigen.  
  
,,Wem gehört das alles?"fragte Luca.  
  
,,Ihnen. Ihre Mutter hat ihnen das alles hinterlassen. Es liegen noch andere Verliese für sie bereit."  
  
kam die Antwort und Luca's Vater meldete sich zu Wort.  
  
_,,Nun ja, es scheint so als hätte deine Mutter vorgesorgt. Du solltest dir etwas von dem Geld nehmen, ich glaube du kannst es sehr gut gebrauchen und wir brauchen nicht extra Geld zu wechseln."  
_  
Luca nahm sich eine Handvoll Goldmünzen und ein paar von den Silber,- und Kupfermünzen, stpfte sie in seine Hosentaschen, ging hinaus, beobachtete wie der Kleine die Tür verschloss und ihm den Schlüssel wieder reichte. Danach gingen sie zurück in die Winkelgasse und kauften seine Sachen . Kurz vor dem Pub fiel ihm etwas ein und er blieb stehen.  
  
_,,Wir haben etwas vergessen. Diesen Zauberstab haben wir nicht gekauft, Vater."   
_  
_,, Geh und kauf in dir allein. Ich bin zu erschöpft, ich bleibe hier und warte auf dich."_ sagte sein Vater und ging in den Pub.  
  
Luca ging zurück und suchte den Laden für Zauberstäbe. Er schaute nicht vohin er lief und stieß gegen jemanden, fiel rücklings auf den Boden und sah für einen Moment nur Sterne.  
  
Er hielt sich seinen Kopf, als auch schon eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht auftauchte, die ihm anbot aufzuhelfen. Er nahm sie an, wurde hochgezogen, hob seinen Kopf und blickte kurz darauf in zwei hellgrüne wunderschöne Augen, bedeckt von einer Brille. Der junge Mann den er angerempelt hatte, war bestimmt über 1.80m groß, dünn und wirkte etwas schlacksig, seine Haare waren strubelig und dann fing dieser auch noch an zu grinsen. Irgendwie erinnerte er ihn an Draco, die selbe beruhigende und selbstbewusste Art.  
  
_,,'Tschuldigung. Ich habe wohl nicht aufgepasst. Geht es dir gut?"_  
  
_,,Ähm..Nein...ich meine Ja. Natürlich geht es mir gut. Es war meine Schuld, ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich dich nicht gesehen habe. Ich habe... einen Laden gesucht."_stammelte Luca.  
  
_,,Hmm..schon gut. Wie heißt denn der Laden, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen"_  
  
Luca klopfte sich derweil den Dreck von der Hose und schaute den Unbekannten an.  
  
_,,Ja, bestimmt. Das wäre nett. Ich suche einen Laden indem es Zauberstäbe zu kaufen gibt."_  
  
_,,Oh Zauberstäbe! Dann gehst du am besten zu Ollivander's. Komm ich geh mit dir hin. Wie alt bist du denn, normalerweise kriegt man doch viel früher seinen Zauberstab? Wie heißt du eigentlich? Mein Name ist Harry."_sagte er und nahm Luca bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich.  
  
Dieser erwiderte erst nichts, überrumpelt von all den Fragen, ließ er sich aber mitziehen.   
  
_,,M..mein Name ist Alexander Lucas Thomas...du kannst mich Luca nennen. Ist kürzer!  
__....ich bin vierzehn und weiß eigentlich gar nichts über diese ganze Zaubersache."_  
  
Harry schaute ihn an, sagte ihm dass es ihm genauso erging vor fünf Jahren und er jetzt mit fast sechzehn auch nicht alles darüber wüsste, zog ihn aber weiterhin hinter sich her. Dann erzählte er ihm, dass er seinen Geburtstag morgen feiert und froh darüber ist, dass es nur noch ein Jahr dauert bis er siebzehn und somit in der Zauberwelt volljährig ist.  
  
Sie kamen vor einem Laden zum stehen. In großer Schrift stand 'Ollivander- Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr.'darauf. Harry wies ihn an hinein zu gehen.  
  
Nachdem beide im Laden waren, kam auch schon ein älterer Mann aus dem hinteren Bereich des Geschäftes. Er schaute Harry an und begrüßte ihn.  
  
_,,Mr. Potter schön sie wiederzusehen. Brauchen sie etwa einen neuen Stab? Oder will ihr junger Freund einen kaufen?"_fragte er und deutete auf Luca.  
  
Harry schob Luca nach vorne und flüsterte ihm in sein Ohr, dass er mit Herrn Ollivander reden sollte.  
  
_,,Hallo. Ich soll hier einen Zauberstab kaufen. Ich weiß aber nicht so recht, was zu tun ist. Es ist mein Erster."  
_  
Herr Ollivander ging auf Luca zu und schaute sich ihn an. plötzlich wurde er unruhig, sah ihm in die Augen und fing an etwas zu murmeln.  
  
_,,Das kann doch gar nicht sein....Dumbledore muss davon wissen....sein Erster!"_  
  
Als er aufhörte, ging er in den hinteren Bereich zurück und kam mit drei länglichen Schachteln wieder. Luca probierte alle drei aus, doch es funktionierte keiner von den dreien. Der erste ließ ein Fenster explodieren, der zweite spieh Feuer und der dritte ließ einen gewaltigen Windhauch entstehen. Hr. Ollivander ging zurück und kam erst nach langer Zeit mit einer weiteren Schachtel wieder. Luca probierte auch diesen Stab aus und plötzlich erstrahlte alles in einem hellen Licht und er spürte wie eine seltsame neue Kraft in ihn einströmte.  
  
_,, Sehr merkwürdig. Dies ist der einzige Stab, der als solcher existiert. Er ist eine Verbindung der letzten beiden Stäbe. Er besteht aus Einhornblut, Phönixfedern und einer Schlangenhaut."_  
  
_,,Was ist daran so besonders?"_  
  
_,,Nun Mr. Potter ich erzählte ihnen doch, dass der Phönix nur zwei Federn ließ und diese in ihren Stab und in den Stab von sie wissen schon wer eingearbeitet wurden. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine weitere seltene Art, jedoch von Salazar Slytherin höchstpersönlich angefertigt, es ist ein Zusammenwirken zweier Gegensätze. Die Stäbe vorhin gehörten ihrer Mutter und ihrem Großvater und dem der angeblich ihr Vater sein soll. Nur wenige wissen davon und nur ihre Aura lässt mehr andeuten Mr. Parker."_  
  
Luca wusste nichts damit anzufangen, er schaute zu Harry und dieser war genauso ratlos wie er selbst. Er nahm seinen Stab, bezahlte und ging dann hinaus.  
  
_,,So das wars dann . Wir müssen uns wohl voneinander verabschieden"_ sagte Harry.  
  
_,,Nein...ich meine wo wohnst du denn? Mein Vater wartet in einem Pub und unser Wagen wartet davor, wir könnten dich mitnehmen...ich meine nur wenn du willst. Und außerdem wollte ich dir noch soviele Fragen stellen. Wo z.B. ist dieser Gleis 9 3/4? Sowas gibt es doch gar nicht!"_  
  
Harry fing an zu lachen, beugte sich dann zu Luca herunter und flüsterte ihm etwas in sein Ohr.  
  
_,,Du bist echt süß! Nein Danke ich wohne für drei Tage in dem Pub und treffe jetzt noch ein paar Freunde...danke für das Angebot. Nur soviel zu deinen Fragen. In zwei Tagen ist Schulanfang, wir können uns im Pub treffen und zusammen dorthin gehen. Ok? Dann bis in zwei Tagen!"_  
  
Er drehte sich um und lässt einen völlig roten, verdatterten Luca zurück, der erst nach ein paar Minuten realisierte was sein gegenüber ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
Ich bin süß? Wie kommt er denn darauf, dieser arrogante, unhöfliche, nach Vanille riechende....  
  
Argh...was dachte er gerade! Nun vielleicht war er ja gar nicht so. Harry war eigentlich ganz nett und er hatte ihm schließlich geholfen. Ihm kam ein Gedanke.  
  
Erst hatte er gar keine Freunde und jetzt hatte er gleich zwei, oder vielmehr 1 1/2. Vielleicht will Harry ja gar nicht mit ihm befreundet sein....und was wird Draco dazu sagen?  
  
Fragen über Fragen und sowenig Antworten.........  
  
Luca's Mutter wartete schon auf ihn als er zu Hause ankam. Sie wollte alles über seinen Tag wissen und fragte ihn über jede Einzelheit aus.  
  
Auch dieser Tag geht zu Ende und die untergehende Sonne lässt alles in einem dunkelroten leuchtenden Rot erstrahlen. Der Mond, der sie in der Nacht ablöst wacht über die Bewohner und taucht alles in eine wohlige Kühle und Stille...  
  
TBC  
  
Harry ist da. Na, war es diesmal besser?


	4. Schulanfang und alte Feindschaft

Disclaimer: Wie immer.  
  
Rating: Nichst besonderes.  
  
Info: Also HP/DM wird es auf keinen Fall, dass passt einfach nicht in den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte. Aber vielleicht, lass ich mich dazu herab, dass Draco nen bisserl was für Harry empfindet....Also wie schon der Titel sagt.... :-P Ich bin am überlegen.  
  
Und wer auf HP/DM steht, kann ja meine anderen Geschichten lesen :-P Ach ich bin ja auch so ein HP/DM Fanatiker, wollte halt was anderes ausprobieren ;-)   
  
**Kapitel 4   
  
"Schulanfang und alte Feindschaft"  
  
oder  
  
"Ein neuer Freund Teil 3(keine Angst, ist der letzte Teil--'')"  
**

Es ist der 1.September, Schulanfang für viele Schüler in London. So auch für die jungen Zauberer und Hexen, die sich schon in solch einer Frühe auf der Winkelgasse ansammelten und ihre letzten Besorgungen machten.  
  
Ihr Ziel war eine Schule, die auf keiner Karte verzeichnet war. Weit abgelegen von der Großstadt London, lag hinter einer magischen Barriere, Hogwarts, Schule für Magie und Zauberei. Eine zauberhafte Atmosphäre bildete sich bei dessen Eintritt. Ein Gebäude, einer Burg gleich und mit einem riesigen Wall, erstreckte sich über die leuchtend grüne und blumenbedeckte Landschaft, der dunkle Wald etwas abseits davon, blieb jedoch unbehelligt von all dieser Pracht.  
  
Einige Menschen schmückten gerade den Fluß, der sich um die Burg erstreckte um diesem noch zusätzlichen Glanz zu verleihen.  
  
Im Inneren der Burg war ein reges Treiben. Der Festsaal wurde dekoriert und allerei Geister schwebten um sie hrerum, um ihnen behilflich zu sein. Die Hexen und Zauberer waren aufgeregt und unterhielten sich angeregt.  
  
Eine Person lief schnellen Schrittes zu einer Art Brunnen, der in die Wand eingarbeitet war und sprach ein Passwort. Sie war groß und mittleren Alters, ihr Blick erschien einem sehr streng und auf dem Kopf trug sie einen langen spitzen Hut. Der Brunnen verschwand augenblicklich und ein Durchgang kam zum Vorschein. Sie ging die Stufen hinauf und gelangte an eine Tür, die auch gleich geöffnet wurde.  
  
_,,Aldous, was war so dringlich, dass Sie mich aus der Versammlung holen ließen? Man hat mir gesagt, dass sie sehr aufgeregt gewesen wären..."_sprach Sie und schien etwas in Sorge zu sein.  
  
Der Angesprochene stand von seinem Stuhl auf, fasste sich an seinen Bart und ging mit seinen Fingern hindurch.  
  
_,,Teuerste Minerva. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich Sie stören muss. Dennoch ist es sehr wichtig. Ich hätte sie schon vorher benachrichtigen sollen. Heute kommt ein neuer Schüler, der äußerste Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. Es ist von höchster Wichtigkeit, dass er gleich nach seiner Ankunft zu mir gebracht wird. Er weiß nichts von Magie, er hat sie erst vor kurzem unwissendlich angewandt, das war auch der Grund wieso ich ihn letztendlich endecken konnte. Seine Aura und Zauberkarft wurde durch einen Zauber unkenntlich gemacht. Ich bitte sie daher ein Auge auf den Jungen zu werfen. Sein Name ist Alexander Lucas Thomas Parker..."_sagte er zu Prof. Minerva Mc. Gonagall gewandt.  
  
_,,Aber...Sicher werde ich alles in die Wege leiten, was erforderlich ist."_ Sie ging zurück zur Tür, nahm den Türknauf in die Hand und fügte hinzu.  
  
_,,Wenn es jedoch, der ist für den ich ihn halte und ich hoffe es innständig, dann...  
Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass er sich für die Richtige Seite entscheidet..."_ drehte sich um und schaute den Professor an.  
  
_,,Ja, das hoffe ich auch, Minerva."_ gab er zurück und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.  
  
Sie verließ das Büro und schloss die Tür. Professor Dumbledore stütze sein Gesicht auf seine Hände und ein Seufzen unterbrach, die nun aufkeimende Stille.  
  
_,,Ach, Isabelle...war es wirklich von Nöten, dass du ihn all die Jahre verstecken musstest. Seit deinem Verschwinden hielt ich euch für Tot und nun muss ich erfahren, dass dein Sohn noch lebt....und du wirklich Tot bist....ich hoffe es sehr, dass es etwas genutzt hat......"_  
**......................................................................................................**

**Zwei Stunden später in einem uns allbekannten Pub in London......**  
  
Harry saß in seinem Zimmer, dass er sich für drei Tage gemietet hat. Er dachte über all die Dinge nach, die ihm in den Ferien passiert waren und wie er sich in der ganzen Zeit verändert hatte.  
  
Seine Verwandten haben ihn kurzerhand aus der Wohnung geschmissen, nachdem er sich gewehrt hatte, seine ganzen Zauberbücherbücher und Hedwig an seinen Onkel auszuhändigen. Harry wehrte sich verbal und körperlich gegen die Attacken seines Onkels und seines Cousins. Ja er hatte sich sehr verändert in letzter Zeit, er ließ sich nichts mehr gefallen, war selbstsicherer und größer geworden. Diese Tatsache machte alles etwas einfacher, Harry konnte sich nun besser gegen seinen immer noch übergewichtigen Cousin wehren und seine Muskeln, die er vom jahrelangen Quidditsch spielen bekommen hatte, brachten ihm die nötige Stärke.  
  
Daraufhin packte er seine Sachen und ging hinaus. Ließ seine "Familie" hinter sich und setzte sich in einen Park, bis es Nacht wurde. Dann wartete er auf den "fahrenden Ritter", den er auch schon in seinem dritten Jahr benutzt hatte und bezahlte diesen mit dem restlichen Geld, das er noch besaß. Er fuhr vor den Pub und mietete sich für die restlichen Tage ein Zimmer.   
  
_---Das hätte ich viel früher machen sollen. Es war längst überfällig.---_  
  
Er stand auf, ging zu dem Fenster und schaute hinaus.  
  
_---Ob er wohl kommen wird? Vielleicht war ich doch ein bisschen zu direkt. Aber er ist einfach zu süß gewesen, wie er da stand und versuchte mich schüchtern dazu einzuladen mit ihm zu fahren.  
  
Besonders seine Augen sind faszinierend, dieser Ausdruck und die Farbe. Als er gegen mich gerannt ist, war es so als ob ein Blitz in mich eingeschlagen ist. Nicht so schmerzvoll, dennoch war da ein so eindringliches Gefühl....ein Gefühl, als ob wir uns schon kennen würden. Ob wir wohl Freunde werden?---_  
  
Er hielt plötzlich in seinen Gedanken inne, als er eine schwarze Limousine vor dem Pub halten sah. Drei Personen stiegen aus. Eine wunderschöne Frau, ein sehr elegant aussehender Mann und letztendlich seine neue Bekanntschaft, Luca.  
  
Harry zog sich schnell ein neues Hemd an und ging herunter. Die drei Personen kamen auch schon herein.  
  
_,,Luca. Wieviel Zeit haben haben wir denn noch, bis dein Zug fährt?"_fragte seine Mutter und schaute sich dabei skeptisch in dem Pub um.  
  
_,,Wir haben noch zwei Stunden, Mum. Ihr müsst nicht mit mir warten, ich habe jemanden getroffen, der mich dorthin bringt und mich begleitet..."_den letzten Satz sagte er etwas leiser.  
  
Seine Mutter wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Harry zu ihnen trat und sich vorstellte.  
  
_,,Oh! Luca. Das ist also der mysteriöse Fremde, den du uns verheimlichen wolltest. Du brauchst gar nicht wegzuschauen, junger Mann."_ sie nahm ihren Sohn, der sich mittlerweile versucht hatte zu verstecken, hervor und grinste ihn an.  
  
Luca's Vater, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ruhig geblieben war, ging zu Harry und bot ihm seine Hand an.  
  
_,,Nun, sie sind also der junge Mann, der meinem Sohn geholfen hat? Mein Name ist Maximilian Parker. Wir danken ihnen sehr. Er hat uns zwar nur sehr wenig erzählt, was sehr merkwürdig ist..."_   
  
dabei schaute er Luca an und fügte hinzu   
  
_,,...aber ich glaube er ist bei ihnen in guten Händen."_   
  
Harry nahm seine Hand entgegen und erwiderte grinsend und eher zu Luca gewandt.  
  
_,,Ja das ist er. Wir kennen uns noch nicht sehr lange, es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich bin allerdings froh, dass er mein Angebot angenommen hat. Madame jetzt weiß ich wenigsten von wem er sein Aussehen hat."_ begrüßte er Luca's Mutter.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an und sah dann zu ihrem Sohn der schlagartig Rot wurde.  
  
_,,Maximilian, ich glaube wir müssen jetzt gehen. Hast du nicht etwas davon gesagt, dass du einen sehr dringenden Termin hast, mein Schatz?"_  
  
_,,Mhhmm,eigentlich..."_versuchte er zu sagen, wurde aber von den Blicken seiner Frau regelrecht durchbohrt und ersetzte das eben Gesprochene.  
  
_,,...Ja, du hast wie immer Recht. Mein Termin ist in dreißig Minuten. Also Luca, schreibe uns, wenn du da bist und wir holen dich in den Weihnachtsferien wieder ab."_ Er umarmte Luca, verabschiedete sich und ging hinaus.  
  
_,, Tse, Tse...du schreibst uns gefälligst jede Woche und wenn du die Gelegenheit bekommst ruf uns auch an!"_ Sie umarmte, küsste ihn und seufzte.  
  
_,,Ach, Luca. Pass bloss auf ich auf. Ja? Harry du gehst du auch auf diese Schule? Achte etwas auf ihn."_ wandte sie sich an Harry und fügte dann hinzu.  
  
_" Und vergiss uns nicht......"_ sie wurde immer trauriger und ging zur Tür.  
  
Luca wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er ging zu ihr drückte sie fest an sich.  
  
_,,Mum. Mach die keine Sorgen. Ich melde mich bei euch sooft ich kann und vergessen werde ich euch niemals...."_ Er gab ihr einen Kuss und stellte sich neben Harry.  
  
Seine Mutter verließ den Pub und ging zu ihrem Mann in die Limousine.  
  
_,,Warum wolltest du, dass wir so schnell gehen. Ich hätte dir gerne diese eindrucksvolle Winkelgasse gezeigt."_fragte sie ihr Mann.  
  
_,,Hast du nicht gesehen wie peinlich es ihm war, dass wir über ihn sprachen als Harry auftauchte.  
Es scheint ganz so als hätte er einen neuen Freund in ihm gefunden. Ich bin der Meinung, die beiden sollen sich erstmal etwas besser kennenlernen und das geht nun mal besser ohne nervige Eltern. Ach, Max ich bin so froh, dass er endlich ein paar richtige Freunde hat, erst Draco und jetzt auch Harry."_sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
  
_,,Arthur! Fahren sie uns nach Hause. Mein Mann und ich haben noch etwas wichtiges zu tun"_ orderte sie den Fahrer und sah ihren Mann verschmitzt an.  
  
_,,Wo ist denn dein ganzes Gepäck?"_ fragte Harry zu Luca gewandt.  
  
_,,Der Wirt hat uns empfohlen es klein zu zaubern, momentan ist es in meiner Jackentasche. Für mein erstes Mal zaubern, war es gar nicht mal so schlecht! Irgendwie kam der Zauberspruch in meinen Kopf und ich sprach ihn aus. Ziemlich merkwürdig. Nicht wahr?"_ grinste er ihn an und ging auf den Hinterausgang zu, mit Harry im Schlepptau.  
**.................................................................**  
****

**In der Winkelgasse..........**  
  
Beide Jungen liefen die Straße entlang und Luca machte den Vorschlag irgendwo etwas trinken zu gehen.  
  
Nun saßen Luca und Harry an einem Café am Straßenrand. Ein magisches Café zwar, aber was solls, es war mal was anderes. Bedient wurden sie von einem Geist und auch sonst schwebten und saßen so einige seltsame Geschöpfe auf den Stühlen.  
  
Luca war etwas verlegen, versuchte Harry nicht immerzu anzustarren und widmete sich seinem ziemlich riesigen Fruchtbecher.  
  
_,,Mhmm...was hast du denn? Du bist so ruhig. Hast wirklich nette Eltern..."_ versuchte Harry ein Gespräch aufzubauen.  
  
_,,Danke! Ich habe gerade nur nachgedacht. Meine Eltern sind echt Klasse, es sind zwar nicht meine leiblichen Eltern, aber ich möchte sie um nichts auf der Welt tauschen. Wo sind deine eigentlich und warum wohnst du im Pub? Deine Mum ist bestimmt genauso wie meine, nach ihrem Sohn zu urteilen."_  
  
Harry's Gesicht wurde traurig.  
  
_,,Ich wohne im Pub, weil meine Verwandten mich rausgeschmissen haben und meine Eltern sind seit meiner Geburt tot."_   
  
Luca verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er diese Frage gestellt hatte.   
  
_,,Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Meine Mutter ist gestorben, als ich vier war, ich kann mich auch nur an ihre Augen und ihre warme Stimme erinnern.  
  
Mhmm...du hast mir doch von deinen Freunden erzählt. Wie sind sie denn so? Ich habe auch einen, der weiß aber noch nichts von meinen Fähigkeiten. Ach ja....hier das ist für dich. Das habe ich gestern für dich besorgt. Du hattest doch gestern Geburtstag. Oder?"_  
  
Versuchte er die Situation etwas aufzulockern. Das Geschenk, hatte er gestern in einem Laden gesehen und fand es passend für Harry. Für Draco hatte er auch gleich eines gekauft, obwohl er nicht wusste, wann dieser Geburtstag hatte.  
  
Harry lächelt Luca an, beugt sich zu ihm herüber und wuschelt ihm durch seine Haare.  
  
_,,Ist schon Ok! Mach dir nichts draus. Jeder hat sein Päckchen zu tragen. Ist das wirklich für mich? Danke, aber das kann ich doch nicht annehmen"   
_  
Er machte das kleine Päckchen auf und zog eine silberne Kette heraus, mit einem ebenso silbernen Löwenanhänger. Der Löwe hatte außerdem die selben grünen Augen wie Harry, diese waren aus zwei echten Smaragden.   
  
_" Also das, kann ich wirklich nicht annehmen. Das war zu teuer"_ Harry wollte Luca den Anhänger wieder zurückgeben, dieser winkte jedoch ab.   
  
_"Nein nimm ihn ruhig! Meine Familie hat Geld wie Heu, da fällt das bisschen nicht auf und sehr viel Leute, denen ich Geschenke mache gibt es nicht."_  
  
_"Nun gut! Danke."_ sagte Harry und wirkte etwas verlegen. Bis er plötzlich jemanden zu sehen glaubte.   
  
_" Oh! Sieht so aus als könntest du meine Freunde gleich selber fragen. Da vorne sind sie..."_ sagte er und deutete auf zwei Personen, die sich gerade angeregt über etwas zu unterhalten schienen.  
  
Harry stand auf und ging auf die beiden zu, redetet mit ihnen und dann kamen sie auch schon und stellten sich Luca vor. Das Mädchen stellte sich als Hermine Granger vor. Sie war so groß wie er und hatte schulterlange haselnussbraune Haare und braune Augen. Es schien ihm so, als wäre sie sehr klug und genauso wie er etwas besserwisserisch, da sie den anderen Jungen der sich als Ron Weasley vorstellte, immer wieder berichtigte. Ron Weasley, ist ein etwa 1.80m großer Junge mit feuerrotem Haar, vielen Sommersprossen im Gesicht und ziemlich aufgeweckt. Er ging gleich auf Luca zu gab ihm die Hand und redete wie ein Wasserfall. Was ihm auch gleich auffiel, war dass Ron nicht allzuviel Geld zu besitzen schien, seine Kleidung war abgenutzt und die Bücher, die er bei sich trug waren aus zweiter Hand. Aber im Großen und Ganzen waren ihm Harry's Freunde ziemlich sympathisch und er freute sich, sie kennengelernt zu haben.  
  
Nachdem er sich ihnen vorgestellt hatte, setzten sich die beiden zu Harry und Luca. Harry setzte sich dabei neben ihm.  
  
Die zwei Stunden vergingen und die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Hermine sagte plötzlich, dass sie sich beeilen müssten, damit sie den Zug nicht verpassten. Somit bezahlte Luca und machte sich dann mit seinen neuen Freunden auf zum Gleis 9 3 /4....  
_............................................................................  
_****

**Im Zug nach Hogwarts............**  
  
Nachdem sie ein leeres Abteil gefunden hatten, setzten sie sich hinein und Luca schaute sich um.  
  
Es war schon sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn. Dieser Zug schien sehr alt zu sein und die Einrichtung ist zu altmodisch aber schön. Er setzte sich neben Harry und als dieser einen Arm um ihn legte, begann er langsam rot zu werden.   
  
_---Ich muss mir das langsam abgewöhnen, das kann sehr peinlich werden...dachte er und lachte Harry an.---_  
  
_,,Was ist warum wirst du plötzlich Rot? Ist dir heiß?"_fragte ihn Ron.  
  
_,,Mhmm...was? Ja! Mir ist heiß. Ich schwitze etwas unter der neuen Kleidung..."_  
  
Ron glaubte ihm, stand auf und öffnete das Fenster.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Abteils und es standen die Personen darin, die Harry und seine Freunde jedes Schuljahr aufs neue begegnen dürfen.  
  
Doch diesmal wurde Draco Malfoy etwas blass um seine sonst schon so blässliche Nase. Als er gerade ansetzen wollte zu seinen alljährlichen Beleidigungen, fiel ihm ein neues Gesicht neben Potter auf. Luca saß neben ihm und dieser kleine Bastard hat es doch tatsächlich gewagt seinen Arm um ihn zu legen. Doch weiter als dieser Gedanke kam Draco nicht mehr. Da sprang Luca auch schon auf, fiel Draco um den Hals und begrüßte ihn stürmisch.  
  
_,,Draco? Du hier. Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt? Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit versucht anzurufen, aber die Auskunft hat gesagt, dass keine Nummer existiert. Und deine Anschrift kannte ich auch nicht. Du wolltest doch vorbei kommen. Wo warst du denn.....?"_   
  
Weiter konnter er nicht reden, da hat ihn Draco auch schon an sich gedrückt, ihn wieder vor sich gestellt und fing an einige der Fragen zu beantworten ohne sich vor Grabbe, Goyle, Potter und Konsorten eine zu große Blöse zu geben.  
  
_,,Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen. Meine Eltern, hatten vor zu Verwandten zu fahren (eher apparieren--''), deswegen konnte ich nicht zu dir. Du kannst zaubern? Wir müssen nachher darüber reden, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind."_  
  
Dann deutete er auf Harry und seine Freunde.  
  
_"Aber eine wichtige Frage vorweg. Was bei Merlin's Namen machst du mit Sankt Potter, diesem Schlammblut und Wiesel?"_Er spieh die Namen verächtlich aus und sah Harry an.  
  
Bevor Luca antworten konnte, sprang Ron auch schon von seinem Platz auf und war schon gefährlich Nahe an Draco, als Harry sich vor ihn stellte und ihn von seinem Vorhaben abhielt.  
  
_,,Lass es gut sein, Ron. Das ist unter unserem Niveau. Er kriegt sein Fett schon weg. Früher oder später...."_versuchte er seinen Freund zu beruhigen.  
  
,,Aber...er..er...hat Herm, Schlammblut genannt. Das ist zu viel.."stammelte Ron und ließ sich aber wieder auf seinem Sitz neben Hermine nieder, als sie ihm zuredete.  
  
_,,Harry hat Recht, Ron. Setz dich wieder hin und beruhige dich"_ sie gab ihm einen Kuss und streichelte ihm beruhigend durch seine Haare.  
  
_,,Ja, Wiesel...lass dir nur von deiner kleinen Schl..."_und schon wurde er unterbrochen, doch diesmal war es Luca, der die ganze Zeit über ruhig geblieben ist.  
  
_,,Stop! Ich weiß zwar nicht was hier gerade abläuft. Aber du solltest sie lieber nicht mehr so nennen Dray, das scheint sie zu verletzen. Mich interessiert auch ehrlich gesagt nicht, was der Grund für diesen Streit ist. Eines ist jedoch klar, ich habe keine Lust mittendrin zu sein, wenn ihr euch gerade zerfleischt."_ er deute Draco, seinen Kopf zu ihm herunter zu neigen.  
  
_,,Wir sprechen nachher über alles und ich meine alles! Was ist nur los? Harry ist mein Freund und du bist es auch! Also belassen wir es vorerst dabei. Ok?"_ flüsterte Luca, drückte ihn nochmal an sich und setzte sich dann wieder zu Harry.  
  
Draco nickte, schaute Harry jedoch weiterhin hasserfüllt an. Dann ging er mit seinen Begleitern nach draußen und die Tür schloss sich wieder.  
  
Von der anfänglichen Begeisterung, war nichts mehr zu spüren eine bedrückende Stille trat nun an deren Platz.  
  
_,,Ich muss mich für das alles Entschuldigen. Ich wollte nicht das es soweit kommt, ehrlich. Hätte ich gewusst wie ihr drei zu Dray steht, dann...Ach ich weiß nicht was dann gewesen wäre, aber..."_ Luca wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, schließlich war er ja nicht der Einzige hier im Abteil, die anderen konnten seiner Meinung nach auch etwas dazu sagen.  
  
_,,Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Das läuft jedes Jahr so ab. Diesmal war es nur merkwürdig, dass Malfoy, dich zu kennen scheint und er richtig nett sein kann. Es war richtig unheimlich..."_ sagte Harry und fügte hinzu.  
  
_,,Ich mag dich, egal was Malfoy sagt, ob du mit ihm befreundet bist und in welches Haus du kommst, daran wird sich nichts ändern. Nicht wahr? Hermine. Ron."_  
  
Die beiden sahen sich an und nickten dann.  
  
_,,Ja, Harry hat Recht. Vielleicht hat auch ein Malfoy eine Seite von der wir nichts wissen und außerdem müssen wir ja nicht ununterbrochen mit ihm zusammen sein. Oder?"_sprach nun Hermine.  
  
Die Sache war damit für die Anwesenden erledigt und Harry? Nun Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen, wieder durch Luca's Haare zu wuscheln.  
  
_,, Hey, das muss aufhören! Sonst habe ich am Ende genauso verstrubelte Haare wie du."_ sagte er gespielt verärgert zu Harry und schaute ihn böse an.  
  
_,,Nana, hast du etwa was an meinen Haaren auszusetzen? Du kleiner...."_Harry knuffte ihn in die Seite und machte weiter mit der Beschäftigung, der er vorher nachgegangen war. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Luca.  
  
_---Na, auch egal soll er halt machen was er will. Was war nur mit Draco los? Ich hoffe er ist nicht sauer auf mich, weil ich bei den dreien bleiben wollte. Ich wüsste wirklich nicht für wen ich mich entscheiden soll. Ach, ich entscheide mich gar nicht! Entweder bleiben beide meine Freunde oder gar keiner!---_  
  
dachte er und wurde plötzlich etwas dösig. Harry's Finger in seinen Haaren, wirkten langsam aber sicher wie eine Art Kopfmassage und er merkte nicht mehr, wie er seinen Kopf auf Harry's Schulter legte und einschlief.  
  
Harry bemerkte das und machte noch etwas weiter, nahm dann seine Finger aus Luca's Haaren und schaute ihn eine Zeit lang an.  
  
Hermine beobachte das Szenario, welches sich vor ihr bot und schmunzelte. Sie wusste zwar, dass er auf Jungs steht, aber dass er sich in den Kleinen verliebt hatte war kaum zu übersehen. Da kann noch eine Menge Ärger auf ihn zukommen, wenn Malfoy das erfährt. Sie hat vorhin genau gemerkt, dass Malfoy drohte zu platzen, weil Harry seinen Arm um Luca gelegt hatte.   
  
_---Das kann ja noch heiter werden........---_  
**........................................................................................**

,,Hey, aufwachen! Schlafmütze. Wir sind da!" Harry rüttelte an Luca bis dieser   
wach war.  
  
Hermine und Ron gingen schoneinmal vor und warteten bei den Kutschen auf die beiden.  
  
Zusammen gingen Luca und Harry zu ihnen und blieben plötzlich stehen als ein lautes Rufen und Keuchen ertönte.  
  
_,,Halt, Alexander Lucas Thomas Parker? Ist der hier irgendwo?"_ Ein riesiger Mann stand inmitten der Schüler und schaute sich verwirrt um.  
  
_,,Hagrid was ist denn los? Hier ist der Junge den du suchst"_ rief Harry und schob Luca nach vorne.   
  
Luca ging zu Hagrid nach und stellte sich vor. Hagrid schüttelte seine Hand.  
  
_,,Schön dich kennenzulernen. Professor Dumbledore hat mich angewiesen dich auf den direktesten Weg nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Also bitte komme mit mir, da hinten steht mein Motorrad."_ Hagrid ging schon nach vorne wo sich eine große Anzahl an vielleicht elf-zwölf jährige Jungen und Mädchen angesammelt hatten.  
  
_,,Erstklässler! Bitte versammelt euch. Meine Vertretung Sir Mc Evans wird euch zu den Booten bringen.."_ Er zeigte auf einen Geist und ging wieder zu Luca, der sich von Harry und den anderen verabschiedete und überließ dem Geist die Kinder, die ihn erstaunt und neugierig begutachteten.  
  
Innerhalb einer halben Stunde war Luca in Hogwarts. Er stand vor dem riesigen Tor, das sie auch gleich öffnete. Im Inneren, dieses großen Burgähnlichen Gebäudes, stand eine älter Frau, die ihn schon zu erwarten schien.  
  
_,,Hagrid. Warten sie bitte draußen auf die Erstklässler. Ich werde in ein paar Minuten wieder da sein und sie empfangen. Und sie Mr.Parker.."_deutete sie auf Luca.  
  
_"...kommen bitte mit mir. Professor Dumbledore erwartet sie schon..."_  
  
Luca folgte ihr und sah sich dabei etwas um. Überall hingen Bilder von Personen, die ihn anlächelten, einfach nur ansahen oder mit ihm sprechen wollten. Das ganze Gebäude war so groß und schön, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug.  
  
Plötzlich blieb die Frau vor ihm stehen, sagte etwas was sich wie "Zitronensouflée" anhörte und dann kam auch schon ein Durchgang zum Vorschein.  
  
Sie ging nach oben. Was erwartet ihn wohl dort.......dachte er sich und folgte ihr.  
  
TBC  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Kommis nicht vergessen :-)


	5. Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit

**Disclaimer: Wie immer.**

**Rating: Romantik...Sonst alles beim alten :-)**

****

**Kapitel 5   
**  
** "Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit"  
  
oder  
  
"Was für ein Haus?"**

_Begegne deinen Schatten und vergesse nicht wer du wirklich bist....  
...erst dann wirst du dich selbst finden.......  
Denke immer an mich und lebe so, wie ich es dir gelehrt habe......  
..Du wirst die Richtige Seite wählen und deiner Herkunft würdig sein.....  
Was auch immer kommen mag, ich werde bei dir sein.......  
...du wirst es bald erfahren und die Macht in dir spüren....  
....Mein kleiner, lieber Alexander........_  
  
Diese Worte erreichten ihn, als er ihn Professor Dumbledore kam. Luca erinnerte sich an die Worte seiner Mutter bevor sie starb...  
  
Alles war auf einmal so klar für ihn, diese Atmosphäre und die Magie, die sich in diesem Raum befand, war ihm so nah und vertraut..  
  
Er würde hier die Antworten bekommen, nach denen er schon so lange gesucht hatte.  
  
Luca schaute sich um und sah einen älteren Mann mit einem ziemlich langen Bart am Fenster stehen. Dieser drehte sich um und seine Miene erhellte sich. Er ging auf Luca zu und blieb vor ihm stehen in seinen Augen konnte man sehen, dass er diesen Moment herbeigesehen haben muss. Er bedankte sich bei Professor Mc.Gonagall, deren Namen Luca dadurch erfuhr und diese verließ daraufhin das Büro.  
  
_,,Nach all den Jahren bist du endlich wieder hier, wo alles seinen Anfang gefunden hat.  
Du bist es wirklich! Diese Augen und deine Aura. Du erinnerst mich wahrlich an meine kleine Isabelle......."_er wurde traurig und deutete Luca sich hinzusetzen, bevor auch er Platz nahm.  
  
_,,Wie geht es dir? Ist alles gut für dich von statten gegangen?"_  
  
_,, Danke, Professor Dumbledore. Mir geht es gut. Ich habe bereits neue Freunde und bin gespannt was auf mich zukommen wird...."_   
  
Er hilt inne, sah den Direktor an und fuhr dann fort.  
  
_,,... Aber was noch wichtiger für mich ist....was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit diesen neuen Erfahrungen umgehen soll. Plötzlich erinnere ich mich an Worte meiner Mutter, die sie mir sagte als sie starb....und sie scheinen sie zu kennen!  
  
Ich war noch nie hier und trotzdem kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich hier mein ganzes Leben verbracht. Zaubersprüche, die ich noch nie gehört habe, erscheinen plötzlich in meinem Kopf und ich habe ein immenses Wissen über die Zauberei, welches ich eigentlich gar nicht besitzen dürfte...Können sie mir das erklären?"_wandte er sich an den Direktor und schaute ihn fragend und hoffend an.  
  
_,,Nun, wo soll ich denn da anfangen? Haben sie in den letzten Tagen ein außergewöhnliches Erlebnis gehabt und dabei Zauberei angewendet?"_fragte er Luca. Dieser nickte nur.  
  
_,,Damit haben sie höchstwahrscheinlich die Barriere, die auf ihnen lag gebrochen und dafür gesorgt, dass sich ihre Magie freisetzt. Zu ihren Fähigkeiten kann ich nur soviel sagen, dass ihre Mutter eine sehr starke und kluge Hexe war. Sie hatte ihnen kurz nach ihrem Tod, sämtliche Magie und sämtliches Wissen übertragen um sie vor eventuellen Gefahren zu schützen. In ihrer Familie ist dies so üblich, da die Kräfte im Augenblick des Todes an den einzigen Erben weitervererbt werden. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist werde ich ihnen mehr über ihre Mutter und Sie selbst erzählen."  
_  
Nachdem der Direktor fertig war schaute ihn Luca nur noch irritierter an.   
  
_---Das kann doch nicht alles sein...Ich will noch so viel über meine Vergangenheit wissen und jetzt speist er mich einfach so ab...---  
_  
Luca's Gedanken wurden doch jäh unterbrochen, als Professor Dumbledore weitersprach.  
  
_,,In meinem Brief hatte ich ihnen geschrieben, dass Sie in den vierten Jahrgang eingestuft werden solltest, die neuesten Tatsachen haben jedoch ergeben, dass wir zuerst einen Test machen müssen. Je nach dem wie Sie abschneiden, werden Sie in einen der Jahrgänge zugeteilt. Der sprechende Hut, wird Sie dann in eines der Häuser einteilen."_  
  
Luca seufzte. Einen Test, was soll's. Die waren alle gleich! Aber von einem Hut, der ihn in irgendein Haus einteilt hat er noch nie gehört! Der Direktor stand auf, stellte sich neben ihn und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.  
  
_,,Bitte erschrecken Sie nicht. Ich werde einen Spruch anwenden, der ihre Zauberkraft und ihr Wissen uns kenntlich macht. Deren Größe wird für uns von Relevanz sein. Bitte stehen sie auf und stellen sich in die Mitte des Raumes."_  
  
Luca tat wie es ihm gesagt wurde, stellte sich in die Mitte und wartete.  
  
Es ertönte ein Zauberspruch und plötzlich war es Luca als würde ihm kalt und heiß zugleich. Seine gesamte Kraft schien sich zu entmaterialisieren und er sah eine riesige Blase über sich erscheinen, die immer größer zu werden schien....  
  
Die Blase wuchs mit jeder Minute, die verging und Luca wurde langsam nervös. Plötzlich hörte man ein knistern und der ganze Raum war in ein grelles Licht gehüllt. Als Luca seine Augen wieder aufmachen konnte, sah er, dass die Blase verschwunden war. Er drehte sich zu Professor Dumbledore um und schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
_,,Nun, Professor Dumbledore. Was jetzt?"_  
  
Dieser sah ihn nur mit einem sehr überraschten Gesichtsausdruck an und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. Luca ging zu ihm, stützte seine Hände an dessen Schreibttisch ab und forderte eine Antwort.  
  
_,,Manchmal kommt es anders, als man es sich gedacht hat. Sie werden in den sechsten Jahrgang eingeteilt, Mr.Parker. Im Laufe der Zeit, wird sich das volle Potential ihrer Kraft entfalten und es wird sich herausstellen, ob es eine weise Entscheidung war. Ihren Stundenplan bekommen Sie erst nach der Haussortierung durch den sprechenden Hut überreicht. Die Schulmaterialien für das sechste Jahr besorgen sie morgen nach dem Unterricht. Ich teile ihnen ihre Begleitpersonen noch zu, wenn Sie jedoch bestimmte Personen bevorzugen dann liegt diese Entscheidung bei ihnen."_   
  
Nachdem er fertig erzählt hatte, stand er auf und deutete Luca ihm zu folgen.  
  
_"Kommen Sie bitte mit mir, wir begeben uns jetzt gemeinsam zu dem großen Festsaal. Die Schüler erwarten den Beginn der Festlichkeiten und ihre Einteilung in die jeweiligen Häuser."_   
  
Beide begaben sich nun zu dem großen Festsaal, indem die jungen Hexen und Zauberer schon ungeduldig auf den Beginn der Feierlichkeiten warteten.   
  
Vor der großen Tür blieb der Professor stehen und wandte sich an Luca.  
  
_,,Bitte stellen Sie sich zu den Erstklässler. Die Einsortierung findet sofort statt."   
_  
Dann ging er in die Halle hinein. Luca folgte ihm. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, wahrscheinlich weil er Prof. Dumbledore unbeholfen, wie ein kleiner Hund hinterhertrottete, dachte sich Luca und blieb dann bei den kleineren zukünftigen Schülern stehen.  
  
_---Eines musste man ihnen lassen, sie wissen wie man eine Feier veranstaltet.---_  
  
Es hingen oder vielleicht schwebten sie auch, Kerzen in der Luft. Die Decke war mit Bändern in den Farben, Blau, Rot, Grün und Gelb geschmückt und Geister schwebten um einzelne Tische herum, stellte Luca bewundernd fest. Er suchte nach Draco, Harry und seinen Freunden und fand sie schließlich. Draco saß einen Tisch weiter als Harry. Sie müssen also verschiedenen Häusern angehören, dachte er, grinste zu den beiden rüber und bemerkte wie diese zurückschauten und winkten.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hörte er plötzlich, wie jemand seinen Namen rief.  
  
,,Alexander LucasThomas Parker!"  
  
Luca schaute auf und ging nach vorne. Er war wohl so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht gehört hatte, wie er vorgestellt und aufgerufen wurde.  
  
Vor ihm lag nun ein Hut auf einem Stuhl und lächelte ihn an, sofern man das von einem Hut sagen konnte. Er nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz und zog den Hut auf. Im Saal herrschte nun eine beklemmende Stille. Draco und Harry sahen nur noch in Luca's Richtung und warteten gespannt auf die Entscheidung des Hutes.  
  
_,,Oh, wen haben wir denn da? Mhmm, soso Parker. Naja, ich sehe großen Mut und einen sehr schlauen Kopf. Eine sehr hohe Intelligenz...jaja, und etwas überheblich scheinst du auch zu sein.  
  
Sag mir, sollte es bei dir liegen in welches Haus du kommst, welches würdest du wählen?  
  
Gryffindor ist bekannt für seinen Mut und Freundschaft, Slytherin für seine List und das Hervorbringen mächtiger Zauberer, Ravenclaw für deren Intelligenz und Hufflepuff für deren Treue. Die ersten beiden Häuser wären eine gute Wahl. Nun denn sprich....denn Potential hast du für beide. Wähle aus den Häusern deiner Eltern...."  
_  
_---Häuser der Eltern? Was bedeutet das? Mhmm..ich weiß nicht in welches Haus ich soll, Freunde habe ich schon und beide scheinen in anderen Häusern zu sein. Am liebsten würde ich zu beiden gehen..._  
  
_Welchem Haus wäre ich von größerem Nutzen und könnte mehr helfen? Beantworte mir diese Frage und ich sage dir welches Haus ich wähle---_  
  
sagte er in Gedanken und wartete auf die Antwort des Hutes.  
  
_,,Nun, diese Frage werde dir beantwortet. Gryffindor und Slytherin wären die Häuser, denen du den größten Nutzen bringen würdest. Willst du jedoch schützen was du liebst, dann wähle Gryffindor, denn von dort aus wird dir dies am Besten gelingen...doch sei dir gewiss, dass sich dein Weg dadurch erschweren wird!"_  
  
Nach einer, für die Anwesenden scheinenden Ewigkeit verkündete der Sprechende Hut endlich  
seine oder viel besser, Luca's Entscheidung.  
  
**,,Gryffindor"**  
  
Professor Dumbledore war der Erste der applaudierte, die anderen stimmten dann mit ein. Harry stand auf, winkte Luca zu sich und bot ihm einen Platz neben sich an. Luca jedoch suchte Draco's Blick und erschrak als er ihn fand. Draco schaute ihn verletzt und traurig an und mied seinen Blick. Er setzte sich neben Harry, der ihn glücklich anstrahlte und irgendetwas von _"Ach wie schön, dass du ein Gryffindor geworden bist"_,_ "Das wird bestimmt Toll",_ _"Ich zeig' dir nachher alles ", " Man, du bist in meinem Jahrgang, das hätte ich nicht gedacht!",_ erzählte. Er fühlte sich hier wohl, aber irgendwie war ihm auch so als fehle etwas. Draco fehlte! Das war es. Er vermisste es mit ihm zu reden und bei ihm zu sein. Deshalb entschied er sich nach dem Essen mit Draco zu reden, ob dieser wollte oder nicht!  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen Harry und Luca nach draußen. Hermine und Ron hatten beschlossen den abend alleine zu verbringen.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen sahen sie in der Ferne Draco und ein paar Slytherin stehen. Harry stellte sie Luca als Grabbe, Goyle und Blaise Zabini vor und dass man sich am besten von ihnen fernhält, wenn man seine Ruhe haben will. Doch das hatte Luca wohl nicht mehr gehört, denn er lief direkt auf Draco zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.  
  
_,,Dray, ich muss mit dir reden! Es ist sehr wichtig."_  
  
Draco schaute erst ihn, dann die anderen drei an und fing an zu lachen.  
  
_,,Ha, ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit einem kleinen, drecks Gryffindor wie dir zu bereden hätte. Aßerdem fällt mir gar nicht mehr ein, wann ich dir erlaubt habe, mich Dray zu nennen. Geh' wieder zu Sankt Potter, der erwartet dich schon sehnsüchtig.."_sagte er abwertend und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
  
_,,Aber...ich..wollte doch nur..!"_

Anfangs war Luca nur sprachlos doch er fing sich schnell und erwiederte etwas auf Draco's Reaktion.  
  
_,,Du bist ein riesen großes Arschloch..Draco Malfoy! Und ich dachte wir wären Freunde. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du Freundschaft an irgendeinem Haus festmachst..."_  
  
Sagte Luca kalt und emotionslos, ging zu Draco zog ihn an seinem Arm zu sich, so dass er ihn ansehen musste und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Danach drehte er sich um und rannte an Harry vorbei.  
  
Harry beobachtete die Szene, die sich vor ihm bot schweigend. Als Luca an ihm vorbei lief wollte er erst zu Draco gehen und ihn zur Rede stellen, entschied sich aber doch dazu, Luca zu folgen.  
  
Er sah noch wie dieser fälschlicherweise in die Mädchentoiletten rannte und die Tür verschloss.  
  
Nun stand Harry davor, versuchte durch Klopfen und Zureden Luca dazu zu bewegen die Tür zu öffnen. Doch nichts geschah. Von Innen war nur ein Gepolter zu hören. Er musste wohl eine ziemliche Wut im Bauch haben.   
  
_---Ich möchte jetzt nicht anstelle des Gegenstandes sein, den er in der Kur hat---_  
  
Dachte sich Harry und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Er sprang jedoch aprupt auf als er Draco Malfoy kommen sah und ging in Abwehrhaltung.  
  
_,,Das du dich hier blicken lässt Malfoy! 'Nen bisschen mehr Grips hätte ich dir schon zugetraut. Dir ist klar, dass er ziemlich sauer auf dich ist und dass du dich wie'n großes Arschloch aufgeführt hast? Ich dachte ihr wärt sowas wie Freunde, naja auch wenn diese Tatsache eher gruselig ist...Wegen dir hat er sich ausgerechnet im Mädchenklo eingesperrt und kommt nicht raus!"_  
  
_,,Potter, Potter! Mach endlich 'nen Abgang! Wegen dir ist das alles doch nur passiert. Lass mich die Sache regeln."_   
  
Damit ging Draco an Harry vorbei, klopfte gegen die Tür und rief seinen Namen. Luca machte die Tür auf, schrie, dass er verschwinden solle und wollte die Tür wieder schließen als er von Draco's Fuß, der sich zwischen der Tür befand aufgehalten wurde.  
  
_,,Nichts da! Ich komme rein und wir reden! Das wolltest du doch. Oder? Ach ja, Potter! Denk nicht mal im Traum daran reinzukommen. Wenn du dich nützlich machen willst, dann pass' auf, dass keiner reinkommt."_sagte er und ging in die Mädchentoilette.  
  
_---Jetzt gibt der Arsch mir noch Befehle. Soweit kommt's noch! Argh, das tue ich nur  
für Luca.---_  
  
_,,Jaja! Wehe es passiert wieder so etwas wie vorhin. Dann kannst du Myrte Gesellschaft leisten."_ sagte er zähneknirschend und ließ sich wieder an der Wand herunter.  
**.........................................................................................**  
****

**In der Mädchentoilette.....  
**  
_,,Warte! Ich hab' noch was zu erledigen"_

Orderte Draco und rief dann einen Namen, der sich wie "Myrte" anhörte. Nach einiger Zeit kam dann auch jemand oder vielmehr etwas aus einem der Toiletten herausgeflogen. Ein Geistermädchen schwebte vor Draco und schien sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Danach flog sie durch die Wand und war veschwunden.  
  
_,,Das war die maulende Myrte, ist sehr geschwätzig. Deswegen habe ich sie zu stillschweigen verdonnert indem ich ihr versprochen habe, das Potter mit ihr ausgeht.   
Da wird sich Potter aber freuen, was tut man nicht alles für das Allgemeinwohl..."_  
grinste Draco.  
  
_,,Ist mir doch egal! Was willst du hier? Ich will meine Ruhe und mit dir bin ich fertig. Erst erzählst du mir wie gerne du dich ändern würdest und bietest mir deine Freundschaft an und dann servierst du mich kalt ab. Wieso? Steht auf meinem Pulli "Bitte verarsch' mich"? Auf diese Art von Freundschaft kann ich gut verzichten!"_schrie Luca heraus und drehte sich von Draco weg.  
  
_"War das alles? Bist du fertig? Dann kann ich ja anfangen. Ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten nicht zu entschuldigen ist. Erst heute morgen im Zug und dann jetzt. Ich war einfach zu enttäuscht darüber, dass du anscheinend mehr Zeit mit Potter und seinem Anhängsel verbringen willst als mit mir und außerdem haben wir uns seit diesem einen Mal bei dir zuhause nicht mehr gesehen. Da habe ich gedacht du hast die Fronten gewechselt. Und das Beste kam ja heute abend. Warum ausgerechnet Gryffindor? Mit allem wäre ich klar gekommen. Ravenclaw, ja sogar Hufflepuff aber wieso bei Merlin's Namen Gryffindor? Hat der Hut solange nachgedacht, nur um dich dann zu diesem Looserverein zu schicken? Ich war so sauer darüber, dass du dort bist und bei Potter, dass ich einfach Dampf ablassen musste."_

Er ging zu Luca, umarmte ihn von hinten und neigte seinen Kopf zu ihm herunter so dass er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.  
  
_,,Es tut mir leid! Ich habe dich sehr gerne und möchte nicht, dass du sauer auf mich bist. Ehrlich! Wann immer du mit mir reden willst, tu' es einfach. Ich werde dich nie   
wieder so verletzen, nur bei Potter und Co. werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten.   
  
Darauf musst du dich einstellen..."_  
  
Luca's anfängliche kalte und ausdruckslose Miene veränderte sich. Er sah ihn nun traurig an.  
  
_,,I..Ich weiß nicht Draco. Wenn es doch ein nächstes Mal gibt, dann weiß ich nicht damit umzugehen. Ich will nicht verletzt werden...Du bist mein allererster Freund und ich vertraue dir, aber wenn du dir solche Aussetzer häufiger leistest, dann..."_schaute er zu Draco hoch.  
  
_,,Ich verspreche es dir! Bei allem was mir heilig ist. Also verzeihst du mir? Vielleicht habe ich es vergessen dir zu sagen, aber Entschuldigungen gehören nicht gerade zum generellen Wortschatz der Malfoy's. Du kannst dich also geehrt fühlen."_  
  
Luca gab sich geschlagen. Draco meinte es tatsächlich ernst und hatte sich entschuldigt, vielleicht sollte er ihm noch eine Chance geben.  
  
_,,Ok! Du hast gewonnen! Aber wenn du nocheinmal..."_sagte Luca, als er auch schon von Draco unterbrochen wurde.  
  
_,,Ja, ich hab' verstanden. Endlich ist alles wieder beim Alten. Ich glauber wir müssen langsam gehen...es ist schon sehr spät. Obwohl ich die Tatsache lustig finde, wie Potter draußen Wache schiebt und den Mädchen erklären muss, dass die Toiletten momentan unbenutzbar sind"_grinste Draco, als er zur Tür ging.  
  
Draußen bot sich ihm tatsächlich eine lustige Szene. Potter war umringt von ein paar Erklässler Mädchen, die ihn bewundernd ansahen und fragten warum sie nicht in die Toiletten durften. Dementsprechend ratlos waren sie dann auch, als sie Draco und Luca zusammen aus eben dieser besagten Toilette kommen sahen. Harry wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, da meldete sich auch schon Draco zu Wort.  
  
_,,Die maulende Myrte hatte wieder Probleme gehabt und wollte, dass ich und mein Freund hier, ihr helfen. Die Toiletten sind wieder benutzbar meine Damen."_sagte er zu den Mädchen gewandt und fing an zu lachen, als sie rot wie eine Tomate in die Toilette liefen.  
  
Draco ging zu Luca, verabschiedete sich von ihm und machte sich auf zu dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Er drehte sich aber nocheinmal zu Harry um.  
  
_,,Hey Potter, gute Arbeit! Wundere dich nicht wenn Myrte nach dir sucht. So schnell wirst du sie auch nicht wieder los! Scheint so als solltest du dein Augenmerk lieber auf sie richten. Nun steht es wohl 1:1." r_ief er ihm zu und verschwand lachend in den Gängen.  
  
_,,Was meint er damit, Luca?"_  
  
_,,Weiß nicht was er meint. Komm' wir sollten gehen. Ich bin sehr müde, es war ein ziemlich ereignisreicher Tag für mich"_

Erwiederte Luca grinsend und zog Harry mit sich zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Gryffindors. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen Luca nocheinmal die Worte seiner Mutter und die des Hutes in den Sinn.  
  
_"Vielleicht bin ich meinen Schatten begegnet, Mutter! Ich weiß nun was ich   
beschützen will...  
Und bin bereit mich ihnen zu stellen, solange Draco und Harry bei   
mir sind......."_  
  
Der erste Tag verlief wahrlich turbulent für Luca. Die Entscheidungen, die er getroffen hat, haben ihn seiner Bestimmung einen Schritt näher gebracht.   
  
Nun geht aber auch dieser Tag zu Ende und die Nacht bricht über Hogwarts herein.   
Die Sternen leuchten und der Mond steht als eine Sichel beschützend über ihnen.   
Was der nächste Tag bringen mag ist noch ungewiss.   
Ob Unheil oder Freude, dass liegt in den Händen eines jeden,   
der sie hinaufbeschwört.....

TBC  
  
So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :-) Endlich mehr von Dray und Harry :-P


	6. Wieder in der Winkelgasse

Disclaimer: Wie immer.   
  
Rating: Humor, kleine Streitereien....sonst nichts besonderes ;-)  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
"Wieder in der Winkelgasse"  
  
oder  
  
"Der erste Punktabzug und seine Folgen..."

Es war am frühen Morgen, als Luca aus seinen Träumen geweckt wurde. Harry stand schon fertig angezogen neben ihm und versuchte ihn schon seit ein paar Minuten zu wecken, als es endlich geklappt hat, grinste dieser und zog Luca die Bettdecke weg.  
  
_,,Hey, aufwachen, Schlafmütze! Professor Mc. Gonagall war schon hier und hat gesagt, dass du noch zur Winkelgasse musst. Du sollst in drei Stunden wieder da sein!"_sagte er.  
  
_,,Pünktlich zu Professor Snape's Zaubertrankunterricht"_ergänzte Harry sarkastisch.  
  
Luca stieg aus seinem Bett, gähnte laut, streckte sich und schaute dann Harry an.  
  
_,,Mensch, Harry! es ist ja noch mitten in der Nacht. Sag' bloss so läuft das jeden Tag ab. So früh bin ich sonst nur für's Training aufgestanden!"_gähnte er und fing an sich auszuziehen. Als er Harry's Blicke sah hielt er inne.  
  
_,,Ähem....könntest du mal woanders hinschauen. Das soll hier ja keine Peepshow werden. Und schau mich nicht so an!"_  
  
Harry lachte nur und schaute in die andere Richtung.   
  
_---Beim Training, habe ich mich doch auch mit den anderen umgezogen. Und jetzt? warum musste er mich auch nur so anstarren! Toll! Wirklich Toll! jetzt darf ich auch noch mitten in der Nacht in dieser Winkelgasse rumrennen.---_   
  
_---Klasse! Und die anderen dürfen schlafen.---   
_  
Dachte er und sah die anderen Schüler schlafend in ihren Betten liegen.  
  
Nachdem er sich fertig angezogen hatte, ging Luca mit Harry hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
_---------------------------------------------------------_

_,,Sag mal Harry. Wo soll ich denn jetzt eigentlich hin?"_fragte er.  
  
_,,Mc. Gonagall hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht Lust hätte dich in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten, da es den Anschein macht, dass wir uns kennen würde. Da habe ich einfach ja gesagt. Wir sollen mit dem Flohpulver reisen, dass würde schneller gehen. Du musst nur aufpassen, dass du den Namen richtig und deutlich ausprichst. Sonst noch Fragen, dann könnten wir gleich losgehen."_ erwiederte Harry und wartete auf Luca's Antwort.  
  
Luca überlegte. Bis er plötzlich was von _"Komme gleich wieder"_ und_ "Hab' was vergessen"_ rief und zur Tür rannte.  
  
Etwa zwanzig Minuten später kam er dann mit einem etwas verwirrt drein schauenden Draco Malfoy im Schlepptau zurück.   
  
_,,Was ist denn jetzt los! Malfoy, was machst du denn hier?"  
_  
_,,Potter, das wüßte ich auch gerne. Luca kam zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, zwang einen Erstklässler, der gerade auf Toilette gehen wollte dazu, ihm das Passwort zu sagen und tauchte plötzlich an meinem Bett auf. Naja, die Fortsetzung war, dass er mich ziemlich unangenehm wach machte, mir die Bettdecke weg riss, sagte ich solle mich anziehen und jetzt stehe ich hier. Dürfte ich vielleicht mal erfahren was los ist. Luca?"_drehte sich Draco zu Luca um und verlangte nach einer Antwort.  
  
_,,Ach Dray, nicht sauer sein. Ich wollte doch nur, dass du mit in die Winkelgasse kommst. Hättest du erfahren, dass ich mit Harry allein dorthin gegangen bin, wärst du nur wieder sauer geworden."_schaute er ihn mit den treusten Augen, die es je gegeben hat an.  
  
_,,Ok! Ist ja schon gut. Hör' bloss auf mich so anzusehen. Da kriegt man ja noch einen Zuckerschock."  
_  
Grinste Draco und schlang seine Arme um Luca und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.  
  
Harry, nun etwas eifersüchtig nach dieser Szene meldete sich auch zu Wort.  
  
_,,Hey, ihr beiden. Es ist ja sehr schön, dass ihr euch gefunden habt. Aber wir müssen langsam los. Ab in den Kamin Luca!"_  
  
_,,Ach, nicht eifersüchtig werden Harry, ich hab' dich doch genauso gern wie Dray!"_ sagte Luca, ging zum Kamin, stellte sich hinein und wartete auf weitere Instruktionen.  
  
Ein ziemlich roter Harry ging zu ihm und erklärte alles. Draco stand derweil an eine Wand gelehnt und beobachtete das Ganze. Luca versuchte den Namen der Winkelgasse so genau wie möglich auszusprechen und verschwand in einem grünen Nebel. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.  
  
_,,Lady's First, Potter"  
  
,,Alter vor Schönheit! Malfoy!  
  
,,Habe ich doch gesagt, Potter! Geh' endlich."_  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten später hatten die beiden sich darauf geeinigt, dass Harry zuerst geht.  
**------------------------------------------------------  
**

Luca kam im Kamin eines merkwürdigen Geschäftes heraus. Er stieg aus dem Kamin und sah sich um. Überall waren kleine und größere Fläschen in den verschiedensten Farben in Regalen augereiht. Auf der anderen Seite des Geschäftes gab es verschiedene Bücher. Auf den Titelblatt konnte er unter anderem "Zaubertränke für Anfänger" und "Die schwarze Magie und ihre Tränke" lesen. Als ihn jemand von hinten ansprach und er sich umdrehte, stand er einem alten, merkwürdig aussehenden Mann gegenüber, der ihm Fragen stellte. Luca, war es eindeutig zu gruselig, er entschied, sich zu entschuldigen und so schnell wie möglich von dort zu verschwinden. Er rannte hinaus und sah, dass er in der vollkommen falschen Gasse gelandet war. Überall waren Personen, die ihn durchdringend ansahen und zudem furchterregend aussahen.  
  
Er rannte die Gasse hoch und durch einen schmalen Eingang und plötzlich fand er sich in der Winkelgasse wieder. Er schaute sich nach Harry und Draco um aber entdeckte die beiden nirgends. Deswegen entschloss er sich, dass es einfach das Beste wäre, wenn er hier auf die beiden warten würde.   
  
Nach einer viertel Stunde sah er Draco, der gerade mit Harry streitend, die Winkelgasse entlanglief.  
  
_,,Das ist alles deine Schuld, Potter! Du hättest besser aufpassen müssen. Er könnte sonst wo gelandet sein!_ schrie Draco Harry an.  
  
_,,Glaubst du, ich mache mir keine Sorgen um ihn, Malfoy? Ich weiß nur zu gut, wie es ist am falschen Ort zu landen. Vielleicht ist er in der Nokturngasse?"_  
  
Gerade als die beiden in die Nokturngasse einbiegen wollten, kam ihnen Luca entgegen und fiel Harry sowie Draco um den Hals.   
  
_,,Man bin ich froh! Ich habe schon gedacht ihr kommt gar nicht mehr. Kommt gehen wir. Wir haben nicht mehr allzuviel Zeit!"_rief ihnen Luca zu, der schon wieder auf dem Weg zu einem der Geschäfte war. Harry und Draco folgten ihm kopfschüttelnd.  
  
**Zwei Stunden und zehn Geschäfte später.....  
**  
_,,Puh! Haben wir alles Harry?"_fragte Luca und ließ sich erschöpft auf einer Bank nieder   
  
_,, Ja, Papa Potter haben wir alles?"_echote Draco und grinste,  
  
_,,Wir haben alles! Wir könnten dann gehen."_ sagte er  
  
_,,Ach ja, Malfoy! Wenn ich der Papa bin, bist du dann unser Kind? Na wie wärs Luca?"_   
  
Draco wurde augenblicklich blass und sah die beiden an. Luca konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und Harry, nun ja Harry wurde gerade von den Blitzen, die aus Draco's Augen schossen erschlagen.....  
  
Nachdem, für Harry und Luca amüsanten Teil des kleinen "Ausfluges", gingen alle drei zu einem Geschäft, an dem "Flohpulver für jede Gelegenheit! Hier können sie bequem abreisen" stand.  
  
Im Inneren befanden sich ein paar Leute, vor einem Kamin. Draco ging zu der Verkäuferin, redete mit ihr und gab ihr dann etwas Geld. Sie führte Luca und Harry zu einem sehr großen Kamin, vor dem Draco schon stand und wartete.   
  
_,,So! Hier können wir zu dritt in den Kamin und kommen auf jeden Fall zusammen an. Egal wo!"  
_  
_,,Ja, aber..."_wollte Luca einsetzen.  
  
_,,Keine Sorge! Wir kommen zwar alle einzeln im Kamin an aber das nacheinander an der selben Stelle"_ sagte Draco, nahm Luca an die Hand und ging zum Kamin.  
  
_,,Na Potter, willst du hier bleiben? Lass dich bloss nicht darin aufhalten. Wir können auch ohne dich nach Hogwarts"_grinste er Harry an und nahm etwas von dem Flohpulver.  
  
_,,Malfoy! Warte!"_rief ihm Harry entgegen.   
  
_---Argh....in Momenten wie diesen, könnte ich ihn glatt erwürgen...Warte nicht nur in Momenten wie diesen! Eigentlich immer...---_  
  
dachte er, rannte zu Luca und Draco in den Kamin, stellte sich neben Luca und alle drei benutzten fast zeitgleich das Flohpulver.  
  
**Zurück in Hogwarts............**  
  
_,,Also ich bringe meine Sachen nach oben. Wir sehen uns dann bei....wie hieß der Lehrer nochmal?"_fragte Luca.  
  
_,,Snape, Professor Snape! Ich warte hier auf dich!"_sagte Harry und setzte sich auf eine Treppenstufe.  
  
Draco verabschiedete sich von Luca und wandte sich an Harry.  
  
_,,Jetzt wird es wieder lustig, Potter! Freust dich bestimmt schon auf Snape! Wie fühlst du dich wenn du der Grund für den ersten Punktabzug Gryffindors bist?"_sagte er bissig.  
  
_,,Aber sicher Malfoy! Ich freu' mich schon nen Bruch. Wie schmecken eigentlich Snapes Füße? Muss ja ziemlich anstrengend sein, sie ihm die ganze Zeit zu lecken..."  
_  
Zehn Minuten später und um ein paar Weisheiten reicher, trennten sich dann ihre Wege für kurze Zeit, denn in weiteren zehn Minuten sollte schon wieder Unterrichtsbeginn sein.  
  
_,,Harry! Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich habe mein Buch vergessen! Wir können gehen."_ rief Luca Harry zu und beide machten sich zu ihrem Zaubertränkeunterricht auf.  
  
Hermine und Ron saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen. Sie setzten sich neben Hermine, erzählten ihr und Ron von dem ereignisreichen Vormittag und hörten auf sobald sie Snape's Stimme hörten.  
  
_,,Na wen haben wir da! Potter, schön sie wieder in meinem Unterricht begrüßen zu dürfen, mal sehen wie lange das anhält. Oh, ein neues Gesicht. Sie müssen wohl Mr. Parker sein, nicht wahr?  
Ich hoffe sie nehmen sich nicht ein Beispiel an Mr. Potter und kommen nur mit Mühe und Not durch den Unterricht."_sagte er abwertend.  
  
Einige der Slytherin fingen an zu lachen, verstummten aber gleich, als sie Luca's Stimme hörten.  
  
_,,Das, Professor Snape, hängt ganz von ihrer Unterrichtsweise ab! Außerdem habe ich eine gute Menschenkenntnis, Professor. Zu einem Problem gehören meistens zwei!"_gab Luca ruhig und sachlich zurück.  
  
Das Gesicht des Professors verfinsterte sich und er sah Luca zornig an.  
  
_,,Nun Mr. Potter ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich sowas mal sagen werde, aber sie kriegen diesmal keinen Punkt abgezogen. 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und wenn sie es nochmal wagen sollten mich zu kritisieren und eine solch unverschämte Antwort zu geben, dann verweise ich sie des Unterrichts, Mr.Parker."_  
  
_,,Aber...."_wollte Luca erwidern, wurde aber von Harry zurückgehalten.  
  
_,,Lass es! Das bringt bei dem nichts. Ich habe darin jahrelange Erfahrung. Glaub' mir."_ flüsterte Harry.  
  
_,,Was war das Mr.Parker?"_  
  
_,,Nichts. Professor. Ich entschuldige mich für mein Verhalten"_brachte Luca gerade so heraus.  
  
Die Slytherin's freuten sich natürlich über diesen Punktabzug. Nur einer saß still auf seinem Stuhl und dachte nach.   
  
_---Das ausgerechnet Luca den ersten Punktabzug bekommt...schon seltsam. Irgendwie fühl' ich mich komisch. Ich kann mich darüber gar nicht freuen...---  
_  
Die Stunde verlief relativ normal. Snape begann mit einer Fragerunde, ignorierte Hermines Versuche sich zu melden und nahm bevorzugt Harry dran. Nun ja eine Überraschung gab es dann doch. Snape konzentrierte sich heute etwas mehr auf Luca und wollte sein Wissen testen, welches wie er hoffte, zu unzureichend wäre.  
  
Er nahm ihn dran, obwohl dieser sich nicht meldete.   
  
_,, Mr. Parker! Woraus besteht ein starker Schlaftrunk?"_  
  
Luca dachte nach und lieferte die Antwort nach ein paar Minuten und sie war zu Snape's Verwundern richtig.  
  
_,, Affodil und Wermut"_  
  
Das wiederholter er noch dreimal, dann ließ er es bleiben, da er ihm die abgezogenen Punkte, durch seine richtigen Antworten wieder geben musste. Danach sollten die Schüler einen Trank brauen. Dazu mischte er Slytherins mit Gryffindors. Der obligatorische Vorgang folgte.....  
  
_,,Parkinson und Longbottom"  
  
,,Granger und Zabini"  
  
,,Goyle und Weasley"_  
  
Am Ende blieben nur noch Harry, Draco und Luca übrig. Welch ein Zufall!  
  
_,,Ok! Potter, Malfoy und Parker!"_  
  
Die Gruppen gingen zu den Kesseln und warteten auf weitere Anweisungen.   
  
_,,Sie sollen einen Wesenserkennungstrank herstellen. Wie der Name schon sagt, wird das Wesen, der Person, die ihn trinkt für alle Anwesenden sichtbar, ihre Ängste, Freude und Stärke sowie Schwäche. Der Trank wird jedoch nur ein paar Minuten wirken. Bitte fangen sie an, alle notwendigen Informationen liegen ihnen vor!"_sagte Snape und ging zurück zu seinem Tisch.  
  
_,,Gut dann fangen wir an! Als erstes brauchen wir drei Spinnenbeine, zwei Fledermausflügel und ein Froschauge!"_orderte Draco.  
  
_,,Ii, das ist ja ekelig! Und das soll einer trinken? Jaja, ich hol's ja schon."_murrte Luca und holte die Zutaten.  
  
_,,Glaub nicht, das ich mich von dir rumkommandieren lassen Malfoy"_sagte Harry als er merkte wie Draco ihm was sagen wollte. Draco verließ den Kessel und stellte sich vor Harry.  
  
_,,Merk' dir eines! Ich will das dieser Trank funktioniert. Wenn du ihn probieren müsstest, wäre mir das relativ egal aber das ist es nicht. Luca wird den Trank zu 100% probieren müssen und d.h. jeder hilft hier mit. Und finde dich damit ab, ich bin nunmal der Einzige der Ahnung von der Zubereitung hat. Verstanden! Also hilf mit Potter oder bleib' einfach ruhig."_flüsterte er Harry zu und ging wieder zum Kessel um die richtige Temperatur zu überprüfen.  
  
_,,Was soll ich tun?"_kam die Antwort.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde waren alle Zutaten am kochen und Draco äußerst zufrieden.  
  
Kurz vor dem Ende der Stunde ging Professor Snape zu den Tischen und überprüfte die Resultate. Bei Hermine und Blaise gab es nichts auszusetzen, ihr Trank war zwar nur hellblau anstatt Blau aber das war eher nebensächlich. Als Hermine, den Trank zu sich nahm. Sah man Ron, der sie umarmte, kleine Insekten, die auf sie zuliefen und ihre Eltern. Die Bücherei, welche wohl ihre Stärke, ihr Wissen, zeigen sollte. Der Trank hielt weniger als drei Minuten. Wahrscheinlich lag es an der zu langen Kochweise.  
  
Bei den anderen lief es fast genauso. Bei Parkinson und Longbottom gab es nichts zu überprüfen, da der Trank zehn Minuten nach Beginn in die Luft geflogen war. Beide standen nun, etwas blaugefärbt vor Mr. Snape und dieser zog Neville 20 und Parkinson 10 Punkte ab.  
  
Bei Harry, Luca und Draco angekommen, beäugte er deren Trank besonders intensiv und seufzte dann, als er keinen Fehler erkennen konnte.  
  
_,,Sehr gute Arbeit Mr. Malfoy, Potter und Parker! Der Trank hat die richtige Farbe, Konsistenz und den richtigen Geruch. Je 20 Punkte für Gryffindor und 40 Punkte für Slytherin, da ich den größten Teil des Erfolges Mr. Malfoy anerkenne."_ sagte er und schaute Draco eindringlich an.  
  
_,,Nun, Mr.P...Parker. Bitte probieren Sie ihren Trank. Wir wollen doch alle wissen, ob er auch funktioniert."_grinste er und sah zu Harry, der schon aufstehen wollte.  
  
Luca nahm das Fläschen, schluckte den Inhalt auf einmal runter und es geschah einen Moment lang nichts. Bis Luca auf einmal anfing zu zittern und zu schwitzen, er hielt sich an Draco's Arm fest um nicht zurückzufallen. Dann erschienen Bilder, wie zuvor bei Hermine. Doch diese waren merkwürdig. Man sah eine wunderschöne junge Frau mit einem Baby im Arm, merkwürdig aussehende, wunderschöne Wesen, die um die Frau herumstandendann. Dann wieder diese Frau, wie sie blutend auf dem Boden lag. Die Szene schwenkte um zu Luca's Adoptiveltern, seiner Fussballmannschaft, zu dem Vorfall mit der Schlägerei und zu Harry und Draco. Luca hielt sich immer fester an Draco's Arm fest und um ihn herum bildete sich eine Art Kraftfeld, dessen Spannung jeder im Raum fühlen konnte. Es war fast so als wiederhole sich die Szene, die vor ein paar Tagen stattfand. Luca's Augen nahmen eine purpurne Farbe an und alles um ihn herum färbte sich für einen Moment schwarz. Danach verblasste alles und Luca sank ohnmächtig neben Draco in die Knie. Dieser hob ihn in seine Arme drehte sich zu Harry und dann zu Snape.  
  
_,,Hey Potter! willst du Wurzeln schlagen? Nimm sein Zeug und komm' mit!"_  
  
_,,Professor Snape! Ich bringe Luca auf die Krankenstation. Der Trank war wohl etwas zu stark für ihn."_sagte er zu Snape gewandt und ging als dieser nur nickte mit Luca und Harry zur Krankenstation.  
  
TBC ...und wie? Kommis nicht vergessen :-P  
  
Was sind das wohl für Wesen, die Luca gesehen hat? Achja, diesen Laden für Reisen mit dem Flohpulver und den Kaminen, habe ich mir ausgedacht, hat gerade so reingepasst...:-)


	7. Ein neuer Lehrer

**Disclaimer: Wie immer;-)**

**Kapitel 7  
**  
** "Ein neuer Lehrer...."  
  
oder  
  
** ** "Hasst er mich....?"**  
  
_Mutter.....wo bist du?  
....warum hast du mich allein gelassen?......  
...dieser Schmerz....bitte hilf mir.....  
....irgendjemand....bitte komme.....  
Es ist so dunkel hier....und kalt.....  
...rote Augen? ....sie starren mich an....  
...verändern sich in einen fürsorglichen Blick....  
...braune Augen, verwandeln sich in puren Hass..  
....was war das?...  
...Ich falle...immer tiefer...  
...wohin?  
...die Schwärze...  
Sie birgt das Geheimnis...  
Ich sehe etwas....ein Licht?  
....zwei Hände, die mir entgegenkommen...  
...Stimmen...  
....was hat das zu bedeuten....  
..Ich komme ihnen entgegen ...  
...ergreife sie beide.......und  
...alles verblasst.  
_

_,,Hey, Malfoy! Er ist wach!"_rief ein erleichterter Harry nach Draco, dieser wollte gerade ein weiteres nasses Tuch für Luca holen und ging zurück zum Bett.  
  
_"Na, Kleiner! Alles in Ordnung? Geht's wieder?"_fragte ihn Draco.  
  
Luca setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und schaute sich etwas desorientiert um. Wo war er hier? Was war passiert? Das Einzige, an das er siche erinnern konnte, war dieser Trank, den er getrunken hatte. Danach wurde alles schwarz.   
  
_,,Mir geht's gut. Keine Sorge Dray! Vielleicht noch etwas schwach, aber das legt sich bestimmt gleich. In ein paar Minuten können wir wieder los."_erwiederte Luca.  
  
Harry sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und stützte sich auf Luca's Bett.  
  
_,,Nichts da! Du musst noch mindestens eine Stunde hier bleiben! Du bist viel zu schwach!"_  
  
Draco kam dazu und schaute zuerst Harry dann Luca an.  
  
_,,Ich geb's nur ungern zu aber Potter hat recht. Mindestens eine Stunde und nicht weniger. Irgendetwas ist mit dem Trank schiefgelaufen. Du hast zu stark darauf reagiert und bist ohnmächtig geworden. Wir haben jetzt noch Unterricht und danach Quidditschtraining. Wenn du wieder fit bist, erreichst du uns dort. OK?"_  
  
fragte er ihn und ging auf den Ausgang zu.  
  
Harry wuschelte ihm kurz durch die Haare, nickte und folgte Draco.  
  
_,,Ok! Ich komme dann in einer Stunde nach"_ sagte er und legte sich seufzend wieder hin.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Etwa eine Stunde später auf dem Quidditschfeld....**  
  
Ein völlig genervter Draco Malfoy, stand mit einer Gruppe Slytherins auf dem Feld und sah von Weitem Harry und eine ebenso große Gruppe an Gryffindors auf sich zu kommen.  
  
_,,Nicht schon wieder!"_seufzte er.  
  
_,,Bei Merlin, Potter! Wir haben den Platz von 11-12Uhr und von 13-15 Uhr. Also mach 'nen Abgang und nehm' deine Looser mit."_  
  
_,,Malfoy, Malfoy. Jedes Jahr auf's Neue. Nicht? Diesmal haben wir aber die Erlaubnis. Von Mrs. Mc. Gonagall persönlich. Weil wir eindeutig die meisten Neuzugänge haben, müssen wir auch mehr trainieren und das wiederum heißt, dass wir den Platz heute den ganzen Tag in Anspruch nehmen können. Dein Plan gilt erst ab morgen. Also, wenn ich bitten darf, Malfoy!"_erwiederte Harry, grinste ihn an und ging mit den anderen Gryffindor an den Slytherins vorbei auf's Feld.  
  
_,,Das wirst du noch bereuen, Potter! Los, wir gehen. Für heute hat er gewonnen."_ sagte er resignierend und ging zurück in die Schule.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry als neuer Kapitän der Quidditschmannschaft hatte allerhand zu tun, die Neuzugänge einzuordnen und einzuweisen. Ron übernahm eine kleine Gruppe und erklärte ihnen Spielregeln sowie Taktiken. Viele der Mitglieder, waren noch dieselben, wie im Vorjahr. Die einzigen, die fehlten, waren Angelina, Jim und Oliver Wood. Für diese drei Leute suchte Harry nun einen Ersatz. Ron sprang für Angelina ein, obwohl er im Vorjahr Hüter war. Nun suchte er zwei Jäger und einen neuen Hüter. Langsam aber sicher war Harry am verzweifeln.  
  
Am Ende des Trainings stand Harry allein auf dem Feld und dachte nach. Wie soll er in so kurzer Zeit zwei neue Jäger und einen neuen Hüter kriegen? Jäger konnte er mit Mühe und Not noch kriegen aber einen Hüter? Wenn man einen Oliver Wood als Messlatte hat, dann ist eine Wahl fast unmöglich. Ron war zwar kein schlechter Hüter aber er hatte herausgefunden, dass er ein viel besserer Jäger war. Noch völlig in Gedanken merkte Harry nicht, wie sich plötzlich von hinten zwei Hände auf seine Augen legten.  
  
_,,Wer bin Ich?"_ertönte die Frage.  
  
_,,Ach! geht's uns wieder besser?"_ antwortete er und drehte sich zu Luca um.  
  
_,,So ist es!"_ grinste der Angesprochene, ging zu einem kleinen Koffer, kniete sich hin und machte ihn auf. Als er sah was sich in ihm befand, drehte er sich zu Harry um und rief.  
  
_,,Hey, Harry! Was ist denn da drin"?_   
  
Harry kniete sich zu ihm.  
  
Es befanden sich ein mittlerer schwarzer Lederball, ein großer roter Lederball und eine kleine Schachtel darin. Harry fing an Luca davon zu erzählen.  
  
_,,Also das sind die Materialen für ein Quidditschspiel. Jede Mannschaft hat sieben Spieler. Drei Jäger, einen Hüter, zwei Treiber und einen Sucher. Die Jäger haben die Aufgabe, den Quaffel in die Ringe zu befördern und dafür zehn Pukte zu kassieren."_ er zeigte auf den roten Ball und dann hoch zu den Ringen.  
  
,,Die zwei Treiber müssen den Klatscher, diesen kleineren schwarzen Ball, in die gegnerische Hälfte schlagen, damit er den Sucher nicht behindert. Der Hüter muss verhindern, das der Quaffel in die Ringe geht. Die wichtigste Position hat der Sucher inne. Er muss diesen kleinen goldenen Ball fangen, schafft er das, dann kriegt er 150 Punkte und das Spiel ist beendet und im größten Fall auch für die Mannschaft gewonnen." Harry nahm das kleine Schächtelchen und öffnete es vorsichtig. Im Inneren war ein kleiner goldener Ball mit Flügeln, die wild um sich schlugen, an einer Vorrichtung befestigt.  
  
_,,Mhmm...das ist ja fast wir Fussball oder eher Handball. Bis auf diesen kleinen goldenen Ball. Warum sind die Ringe eigentlich da oben?"_fragte Luca irritiert und deutete auf die Ringe.  
  
_,,Nun ja, weil das Spiel auf Besen in der Luft ausgetragen wird. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir nachher ein paar Flugstunden geben. Besen hat Mme. Hooch genug."_

Harry schloss den kleinen Koffer wieder.  
  
_,,Flugstunden? Besen? Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher, dass ich das überleben? Na ich weiß nich' so ganz..."_  
  
Luca schaute nach oben, dann wieder nach unten und schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
_,,Ich bin doch da! Es kann dir gar nichts passieren. Glaub' mir, wenn du erstmal auf einem Besen sitzt willst du gar nicht mehr runter..Komm' jetzt, wir müssen Essen gehen. Wir kommen zu spät"  
_  
Sagte Harry, nahm Luca bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Luca seufzte nur, beließ es dabei und ließ sich mitziehen.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Mittagessen...............  
**  
_,,Harry, Luca! Wo wart ihr denn? Das Essen hat schon angefangen."_fragte ein mampfender Ron als sich die beiden gerade hinsetzten. Sie nahmen sich etwas von dem Essen und fingen an.  
  
_,,Habt ihr schon den neuen Lehrer gesehen? Er sitzt da drüben neben Professor Snape. Rate mal welchen Posten er hat, Harry."_  
  
Hermine deutete auf einen jungen Mann, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, der neben dem Professor saß und grinste Harry an.  
  
_,,Mhm...sehr viel Auswahl gibt's ja nicht. Bestimmt VgddK. Nicht wahr? Mal sehen ob wir wieder einen Psychopathen abbekommen haben...."_seufzte Harry und aß weiter.  
  
_,,VgddK....Was ist das denn?"_schaute Luca auf.  
  
_,,Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Professor Snape ist schon seit Jahren scharf drauf aber bis jetzt hat ihm den Job immer einer vor der Nase weggschnappt. Nach dem Essen haben wir die erste Stunde VgddK. Harry ist bis jetzt immer der Beste darin gewesen. Stimmts Har'?"_ erklärte ihm Ron.  
  
_,,Mhmm....."_gab Harry zurück, da er gerade auf seinem Steak kaute.  
  
Luca kam sich beobachtet vor und drehte sich um. Dabei sah er den neuen Lehrer der ihn neugierig musterte und zunickte. Luca lächelte ihm freundlich zu und wandte sich irritiert ab.   
  
_---Was war denn das jetzt? Warum beobachtet der mich?---_  
  
Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harry ihm in seinen Arm kniff.  
  
_,,Au! Was soll das Harry"_ schrie er wohl etwas zu laut, da sich nun jeder am Tisch und auch an den anderen Tischen zu ihnen rüber sah.   
  
_,,Luca. Du träumst! Wir sind längst fertig. Komm wir gehen"_ lachte Harry und stand mit seinen Freunden auf. Luca folgte ihnen.   
  
---Man, das hätte er auch sanfter machen können..---  
  
Luca rieb sich an der Stelle, an der ihn Harry gekniffen hatte.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_,,Was war das eben? Was hat Potter jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"_ fragte Draco,   
Luca als sie auf dem Weg zu VgddK waren.  
  
_,, Oh, Dray! Gar nichts! Er hat mich nur gekniffen"_grinste er Harry an, der ebenso grinsend neben Hermine und Ron lief.  
  
_,, So fürsorglich Malfoy? Das ist aber ziemich ungewönlich für so kleine Frettchen wie dich!"_ bemerkte Ron bissig und blieb stehen, als sie vor dem Raum ankamen.  
  
_,,Nana, Weasley warum so feindseelig? Hat dir Granger keine Manieren beigebracht? Oder, haben Schl...."_er hielt inne als er Luca's prüfenden Blick auf ihm sah.  
  
_,,Dray!"  
_  
_,,...Oder haben solche Muggelfreunde keine Manieren? Ach ja und komme erst wieder, wenn du was besseres drauf hast. Bedanke dich derweil bei Luca!"_ergänzte er und ging zu den anderen Slytherins in den Unterricht.  
  
,,Was ist denn mit dem los? Keine Beleidigungen? Hey Luca, verrätst du mir dein Geheimnis?"rätselte Ron.  
  
_,,Lasst ihn doch einfach in Ruhe! Kommt, gehen wir auch rein."_ sagte Luca und wurde aber in seinem Vorgehen unterbrochen, als Harry in bei Seite nahm.  
  
_,,Er wird sich nicht ewig zurückhalten können. Was machst du dann?"_ flüsterte Harry ihm zu und ging vor ihm rein.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.............**  
  
Alle Schüler standen um ein großes Podest herum und warteten auf den neuen Lehrer, der noch nicht erschienen ist. Ron erzählte Luca gerade von den vergangenen Jahren und wie sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr zu ersten Mal VgddK hatten.   
  
_,,Da hat Harry zum ersten Mal öffentlich Parsel gesprochen und Malfoy mächtig zugesetzt...."_ lachte er und verstummte als ihr Lehrer eintrat. Einige Mädchen stöhnten und seufzten auf, als sie ihn sahen. Er war noch sehr jung, etwa Anfang zwanzig, hatte schwarze kurze Haare und rot/braune Augen und ziemlich groß.   
  
_,,Guten Tag! Ich bin Professor Foster. Ab heute bin ich ihr neuer Lehrer für VgddK."_ sagte er und ging auf einige Schüler, die weiter vorne am Beginn des Podestes standen, zu. Hinter ihm erschien Professor Snape. Dieser ging zum hinteren Ende.  
  
_,,Da sie sich in ihrem sechsten Jahr befinden kann ich schon einen gewissen Schatz an Verteidigungssprüchen vorrausetzen. Oder? Dieses Jahr wird VgddK mit dem Duellierclub zusammen gelegt, da wir es für das Beste hielten, dass alle Schülern in dieser Hinsicht gefördert werden."_ wandte er sich an die Schüler und redete weiter als er vereinzeltes Nicken sah.  
  
_,,Zu Anfang werden wir einen kleinen Test machen. Um zu sehen wie der Klassendurchschnitt ist. Danach kommt jeder von ihnen nach vorne und tritt gegen mich an. So kann ich mir ein Bild von den Einzelnen machen. Professor Snape wird das Ganze überwachen."_ sagte er und deutete auf Snape.   
  
Der Test bestand daraus, verschiedenartigste Zauberwesen mittel Zaubersprüchen unschädlich zu machen.  
  
Draco bekam ein Irrwicht, bevor es sich jedoch in jemanden verwandeln konnte, wandte Draco auch schon einen Zauberspruch an und der Irrwicht verschwand.  
  
Genauso lief es bei den anderen. Harry bekam einen Dementor, der aber ein Leichtes für ihn war.  
  
Als Luca an der Reihe war, stand plötzlich auch ein Dementor vor ihm. Da er noch nie mit so einem Wesen zu tun hatte, wusste er nicht was er tun sollte und zögerte. Der Dementor kam immer näher und Professor Foster wollte schon eingreifen, als Luca auch schon seinen Stab zückte und auf den Dementor zeigte.  
  
_,,Expecto Patronum"  
_  
rief er und aus seinem Stab kam ein grelles Licht, dass sich in einen riesigen Phönix wandelte. Der Phönix flog auf den Dementor zu und dieser verschwand.  
  
Danach verbeugte sich der Phönix vor Luca und auch er verschwand wieder in seinem Stab. Alle waren perplex. Professor Foster sagte etwas von "Nun gut! Alle bestanden, fast alle"und "Bitte kommen sie zu dem Podest. Alle Schüler taten was von ihnen verlangt wurde. Nur Draco nahm Luca bei Seite.  
  
_,,Luca! Wie hast du das denn gemacht? Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass du noch nie gezaubert hast. Aber einen Patronus beschwören! Auch noch einen Phönix!"_flüsterte er.  
  
_,,Es kam einfach so Dray! Dieser Zauberspruch bildete sich in meinem Kopf und dann war mir so als müsste ich an etwas Schönes denken, an perfekte Momente... Das habe ich gemacht...naja das Resultat kennst du!"_ erwiederte Luca.  
  
_,,An was hast du denn gedacht?"_  
  
_,,Das, mein Lieber ist ein G.e.h.e.i.m.n.i.s"_sagte Luca geheimnisvoll und sah Draco an, der etwas überrascht war.  
  
_,,Meine Herren! Wenn ich sie bitten dürfte uns Gesellschaft zu leisten.   
Mr. Parker, Mr. Malfoy. Sie Mr. Malfoy, fangen doch bitte gleich an."_ rief ein etwas genervt wirkender Professor Foster.  
  
Ziel dieser Übung war die Zaubersprüche von Mr. Foster abzublocken und ihm einen anderen entgegenzusetzen. Es ging dabei nach Zeit, d.h. wer es schaffte, am längsten durchzuhalten oder den Lehrer zu entwaffnen bzw. zu treffen, hatte das kleine "Duell" gewonnen.  
  
Bei Harry, Draco und Hermine dauerte es am längsten. Alle drei hatten es geschafft ihn mit ihren Zaubersprüchen etwas entgegenzusetzen. Man sah jedoch, dass sich Mr. Foster bei keinem der Anwesenden richtig anzustrengen schien. Neville kam gar nicht erst soweit einen Spruch zu sagen, da lag er auch schon mit einer Ganzkörperklammer auf dem Boden und Mr. Snape erlöste ihn kopfschüttelnd davon. Luca freute sich schon darauf endlich da oben zu stehen. Im schwirrten so viele Zaubersprüche im Kopf herum, die er alle ausprobieren wollte.  
  
Mr.Foster begann.  
  
_,,Stupor"  
_  
Luca wich dem Spruch geradeso aus und erwiederte.  
  
_,,Prior Incantato"_   
  
der Zauberspruch, den der Professor gerade ausgesprochen hatte, ging auf ihn zurück. Dieser bemerkte es noch rechtzeitig und der Spruch ging ins Leere. Nach einiger Zeit, die endlos zu sein schien, war ein Ende in Sicht. Mr. Foster und Luca sprachen zeitgleich einen Spruch aus.  
  
_,,Rictusempra"  
  
,,Furnunculus"_  
  
Dann, plötzlich lagen ein lachender Luca und ein entsetzter Mr.Foster auf dem Boden. Mehrere Schüler, bevorzugt die Mädchen fingen an zu schreien und die Jungs fingen an zu lachen.  
  
Schuld daran, war Luca's letzter Zauberspruch. Mr. Foster lag auf dem Podest und hielt sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht aus denen kleine Tentakeln herausragten. Er benutzte einen Spruch und die Tentakel verschwanden.  
  
_,,Finite Incantatem"_   
  
Rief Professor Snape und zeigte mit seinem Stab auf Luca, dieser schien wieder normal zu sein und ging auf Mr. Foster zu.  
  
_,,Es tut mit leid, dass ich ihnen Tentakeln in ihr Gesicht gezaubert habe."_   
  
Entschuldigte er sich bei ihm und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.  
  
Luca konnte in seinen Augen für einen kurzen Moment puren Hass sehen.   
  
_---Galt dieser Blick mir?---_  
  
Mr. Foster nahm Luca's Hand und sagte mit einer monotonen Stimme.  
  
_,,Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen, Mr. Parker. Somit steht es wohl unentschieden. Nicht wahr, Mr.Snape"_  
  
Mr.Snape nickte und dann beendete Mr.Foster diese Stunde damit.   
  
Die Schüler packten ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht.  
  
Gerade als Harry, Hermine, Ron und Luca gehen wollte, zog Draco, Luca zu sich.  
  
_,,Kommst du heute abend nach dem Essen zu mir?_ flüsterte er.  
  
Luca grinste ihn nur an, nickte und ging wieder zu den anderen, die schon auf ihn warteten.  
  
_,,Also, ich weiß nich'. Wie kannst du mit so einem nur befreundet sein. Das bleibt mir wohl noch lange ein Geheimnis."_stöhnte Ron.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Der restliche Tag, verlief ohne weitere Probleme. Luca machte mit Harry und Ron einen Termin für sein "privates" Flugtraining, welches morgen stattfinden sollte aus und freundete sich mit anderen Schülern an. Alles in einem, also ein ganz normaler Tag, der sein beiläufiges Ende nun im Zimmer von Draco finden sollte.  
  
**Im Zimmer von Draco..........**  
  
_,,Da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du denn so lange?"_ fragte ein äußerst aufgeregter Draco Malfoy, lief um Luca herum und blieb dann endlich vor ihm stehen, als dieser zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
  
_,,Dray! beruhig' dich. Ich habe mich mit ein paar Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs unterhalten. Das hat nun mal etwas länger gedauert und..."_ Luca konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da fing auch schon Draco an zu reden.  
  
,_,Was! Gryffindors, Ok! Du bist schließlich in deren Haus. Aber Hufflepuffs? Die sind doch weit unter deinem Niveau. Luca!"_  
  
Luca ging von ihm weg, auf die Couch und schaute Draco fragend und gleichzeitig enttäucht an.  
  
_,,Du und deine Vorurteile. Ich dachte du wolltest deine Sicht der Dinge ändern? Und außerdem sollte dir langsam eines klar werden, Draco Malfoy! Ich such mir die Leute aus mit denen ich reden will, ich lasse sie mir nicht aussuchen. Verstanden! Wenn das jeden Abend mit einem Streit endet, dann kann ich getrost drauf verzichten...."_beendete er seinen Satz und wartete auf Draco's Antwort. Dieser nickte und setzte sich neben Luca.  
  
_,,Ok. Verstanden! Ich kann mich nun mal nicht von heute auf morgen ändern...das braucht Zeit!"_ sagte er und sah Luca fest an. Dann fügte er hinzu.  
  
_,,Außerdem mag ich dich. Du bist mir eben sehr wichtig. Verstehst du?"  
_  
Luca sah in an und erkannte, dass er ernst meinte was er gesagt hatte und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
  
_---Er mag mich.....Ich bin ihm wichtig?---_  
  
_,,Du bist schon ein eigenartiger Kauz. Draco Malfoy! Vielleicht mag ich dich gerade deswegen."_   
  
Grinste Luca und vergrub sein Gesicht im warmen Pullover von Draco. Dieser graulte ihn am Kopf.  
  
_,,Du, Luca?"_fragte Draco vorsichtig und hörte auf Luca zu kraulen.  
  
_,,Mhmm....ja Dray. Was ist?"_ nuschelte Luca, schon ein bisschen eingedöst.  
  
_,,Wann hast du eigentlich Geburtstag"_  
  
_,,23.01. Wieso fragst du?"_  
  
_,,Nur so"_  
  
_,,Draco?"  
  
,,Ja Luca?"  
  
,,Wann hast du Geburtstag?"  
  
,,Am 4.04."_ antwortete er und sah Luca verwundert an. Dieser schaute zu ihm auf.  
  
Als Draco mit dem Graulen aufgehört hatte zupfte Luca an seinem Pullover.   
  
_,,Dray?"_  
  
_,,Mach weiter, mit dem du aufgehört hast!"_ sagte er bestimmend und vergrub sich nur noch mehr in Draco's Pullover.   
  
_---Vielleicht sollte Ich ihn fragen ob ich den Pullover ausgeliehen bekomme. Er ist so warm und riecht nach ihm...---_  
  
Luca bestrafte sich innerlich für seine Gedanken, doch was sollte er denn tun,   
wenn es so schön ist?  
  
Draco währendessen, grinste und machte weiter. Es gefiel ihm, das stand außer Frage. Dieser Moment sollte seiner Meinung ewig dauern. Endlich hat er einen Vorteil gegenüber Potter, auch wenn es nur ein winzigkleiner Vorteil war.  
  
Diese traute Zweisamkeit, wurde jäh gestört, als die Tür plötzlich aufsprang.  
  
_,,Draco, Ich....Oh, störe ich etwa? Ich komme wohl ungelegen. Das nächste Mal hängst du besser ein Schild draußen an, Draco."_ sagte Blaise Zabini bissig und ging zu den beiden hin. Luca löste sich von Draco und wurde rot. Dieser wurde zwar auch rot, jedoch nicht vor Scham sondern vor Wut.  
  
_,,Blaise, was zur Hölle machst du hier und warum bei Merlin's Namen reißt du meine Tür auf als wärst du vollkommen gestört? Ich habe doch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich heute Abend nicht gestört werden will."_ schrie er seinen besten Freund an.   
  
_,,Jaja, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens den Grund. Mhmm..der ist aber auch s"_ stichelte er Luca, ging zu ihm und wuschelte ihm durch seine Haare. Dann wandte er sich wieder Draco zu, der fast zu explodieren drohte.  
  
_,,Nana, Draco! Du musst mich ja nicht gleich mit deinen Blicken töten. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Parkinson auf dem Weg zu dir ist. Sie hat irgendetwas von "Ach ich bin so glücklich, dass ich mein Draci Mausi wieder sehe" und "bald sind wir verheiratet" gesagt oder eher gesungen. Darauf solltest du lieber vorbereitet sein. Oder, wie glaubst du hätte deine zukünftige "Ehefrau" an meiner Stelle eben reagiert?"_sagte er völlig ruhig und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Draco beruhigte sich und sah zu Luca. Luca jedoch sah Draco nur ausdruckslos an und ging an ihm vorbei. An der Tür drehte er sich nochmal zu ihm um.  
  
_,,Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir so wenig vertraust, Draco Malfoy...Aber wie du schon gesagt hattest...Man kann sich eben nicht von Heute auf Morgen ändern.."_sagte er enttäuscht und ging.  
  
Draco wollte ihm nach, doch wurde von einem kopfschüttelnden Blaise aufgehalten.  
  
_,,Lass ihn am besten in Ruhe. Du kannst ihm morgen alles erklären. Schaff dir jetzt erstmal Parkinson vom Hals."_  
  
Alles hatte so gut angefangen, wieso musste es nur so enden. Jetzt wusste Luca von Pansy und deren Verlobung mit ihm. Er wollte es ihm doch selbst sagen.  
  
_,,Mist"  
_  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry stand von seinem Stuhl auf, als er Luca sah, der schnurgerade auf die Schlafräume zuging. Er folgte ihm und sah ihn auf seinem Bett sitzen.  
  
_,,Was ist denn? Hat Malfoy wieder irgendwas blödes gemacht? Sag schon!"_ Harry setzte sich zu ihm und legte Luca seinen Arm um die Schulter.  
  
_,,Er ist so ein IDIOT!"_ schrie Luca.  
  
_,,Er hält es nicht für nötig, mir zu sagen, dass er verlobt ist. Dabei dachte ich, wir seien Freunde aber das er mir so wenig vertraut..."_Luca würde immer wütender.  
  
_---Das sollte ich lieber nicht tun. Ich werde mir das mein Leben lang nachtragen. Wenn ich es nicht tue, hätte ich einen Vorteil gegenüber Malfoy..aber Luca wäre traurig. Mist, soll ich, oder soll ich nicht?---  
_  
Harry hob Luca's Kinn so hoch, dass er ihn ansehen musste.  
  
_,,Hör zu! Malfoy mag zwar mit Parkinson verlobt sein aber er hasst sie wie die Pest. Dafür bürge ich. Er hätte dir bestimmt etwas davon gesagt, vielleicht wollte er es dir noch nicht sagen, weil es zu einem Kapitel in seinem Leben gehört, dass besser ungeöffnet bleibt. Ich wette mit dir, dass er dir morgen alles erklären wird. Also lache wieder und komme mit runter. Wir spielen gerade eine Partie Zauberschach und vielleicht bist du der Erste, der Ron besiegen kann."_ Harry stand auf, stellte sich vor Luca und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.  
  
_,,Ihr seid beide schon ziemlich komische Vögel. Erst streitet ihr euch dauernd und dann verteidigst du ihn. Irgendetwas scheint hier ziemlich verquer zu sein."_sagte Luca, lächelte ihn immer noch etwas enttäuscht an und nahm seine Hand entgegen.  
  
_,,Dann gehen wir mal runter. Vielleicht bringt mich Schach auf andere Gedanken, bis jetzt jedenfalls konnte mich noch keiner besiegen."_Er drückte Harry und ging nach unten.  
  
Harry blieb noch eine Weile stehen und überlegte.   
  
_---Er hat Recht. Bei Merlin, ich habe gerade Malfoy verteidigt. Den Malfoy, den ich hasse und der mich seit sechs Jahren auf das Übelste beleidigt. Und warum? Nur um Luca wieder lachen zu sehen. Nur deswegen! Er scheint uns beide zu verändern......Mich und Malfoy. Fehlt nur noch, dass ich mit ihm auf Blutsbrüderschaft trinke....niemals! Da müsste schon Snape in rosa Strumpfhosen und Voldie mit einer weißen Flagge auftauchen, damit ich das tun würde.---  
_  
Dann folgte er Luca nach unten.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luca verlor eine Partie gegen Ron, dieser bot ihm eine Revanche an und beide spielten bis in den späten Abend. Als Luca die zweite Partie knapp gewann, fing Ron an in die Hände zu klatschen. Danach stand er auf und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten.  
  
_,,Sag schon! Du hast doch vorhin bestimmt absichtlich verloren! Stirb mit Würde!"_ sagte Ron lachend.  
  
_,,Gnade! Nein, ich habe nicht absichtlich verloren. Du warst eindeutig der Bessere, Ron! Mit dir zu spielen macht echt Spass. Ich hatte schon lange keinen so guten Gegner."_ brachte Luca keuchend hervor.  
  
Ron ließ ihn los und fing an zu lachen, Luca und Harry stimmten mit ein. Hermine seufzte, sagte etwas von "typisch Jungs" und verabschiedete sich dann von den dreien.  
  
Luca, Ron und Harry gingen, nachdem Hermine sich verabschiedet hatte auch in ihre Schlafräume und legten sich hin.  
  
Während Luca in seinem Bett lag, dachte er noch über Draco nach.   
  
_---Vielleicht habe ich doch etwas überreagiert. Hmm..morgen wird es sich zeigen, ob er mir vertraut oder nicht......---_  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Für Draco verlief der weitere Abend weniger schön. Parkinson beehrte ihn wenige Minuten nachdem Luca gegangen war, mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Nach einer viertel Stunde wurde es ihm dann zu bunt und er schmiss sie raus.   
  
_---Diese Kreatur gehört wahrlich zu den Fehlern der Evolution!---_  
  
Als er sich hinsetzten wollte und für einen Moment dachte, er hätte seine Ruhe, kamen Grabbe und Goyle in sein Zimmer. Diese erzählten ihm davon, dass ein paar Erstklässler zu ihm kommen würden um ihn etwas zu fragen.   
  
Somit war nun auch der Rest des Abends verplant. Nachdem Draco zehn kleine, nervende, stinkende und äußerst freche elfjährige "versorgt" hatte, war auch für ihn der Tag endlich zu Ende.  
  
Er schloss seine Tür zu, legte sich in sein Bett und lag trotz bleiernder Mündigkeit noch einige Zeit wach. Es schwirrten ihm einfach zu viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum.   
  
_---Mist! Warum muss immer alles auf den ersten Blick so gut aussehen und dann im nächsten Augenblick kommt etwas und zeigt mir, dass alles nur eine Illusion war. Ich war endlich auch mal glücklich.....und jetzt... hasst er mich....---  
_  
mit diesen Gedanken, schlief dann auch Draco ein.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Drei Personen, schliefen in dieser besonders unruhig. Eine vierte Person, lag noch wach und überlegte sich ihren nächsten Schritt, den sie unternehmen würde. Ihre kalten Augen blitzten in der Dunkelheit auf und nur ein Zischen war zu hören.  
  
_,,Bald, sehr bald wirst du fühlen was Schmerz und Leid wirklich ist, Alexander!"_  
  
Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über die sternenbedeckte und mondbeschienende Nacht. Keiner von den drei Personen war sich darüber im Klaren, dass das Rad des Schicksal sich nach diesem Tag begann, unaufhörlich zu drehen und keinem die Chance gab, das zu ändern........  
....Tod, Eifersucht, Schmerz, Hass und auch Liebe sollten die Folge sein..............  
  
TBC  
  
Das wars's bin fertig. Kommis nicht vergessen;-) Draco's Geburtstag habe ich mir nur ausgedacht ;-) Habe keine Ahnung, wann er wirklich Geburtstag hat.


	8. Let's play Quidditsch

**Disclaimer: Wie immer!**

**Rating: Nichts besonderes....ne Leiche gibt es. Aber erst am Ende ;-)**

****

**Kapitel 8**

**"Let's play Quidditsch" oder "Ein alter Bekannter....."**

Jede Menge gute Vorsätze wurden an diesem Morgen in den Hallen Hogwarts beschlossen, während man sich auf den Weg zum Essensaal machte.

_---Ich werde ihn ausreden lassen und ihn anhören--- _

_---Ich werde Malfoy nie wieder verteidigen. Das war das Erste und letzte Mal!--- _

_---Er hasst mich!......Ich muss netter sein.....ihm irgendwie alles erklären....Wie soll ich das nur machen?-- _

_---Das Frettchen.....wird schon bald kriegen was er verdient.--- _

_---Mhm...der neue Lehrer ist eigenartig....und mit Harry und Malfoy stimmt was nicht! Ich finde schon noch raus was da gespielt wird...---_

Vier Personen standen sich ihm Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gegenüber und wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als einer anfing zu reden. ,

_,Na, Leute, bereit für den heutigen Tag?"_ Ron klatschte in die Hände und sah sich mit einem fröhlichen Gesicht um.

_,,Naja, wie man's nimmt"_ stöhnte Luca.

_,,Aber wie!"_ triefte Harry vor Sarkasmus.

_,,Kommt jetzt! Sonst sinkt die Stimmung gleich auf Null...."_ erwiderte Hermine und winkte alle Richtung Ausgang. Die anderen folgten ihr.

**--------------------------------------------------**

_---Da vorne ist er. Was soll ich tun? Ihn vor dem goldenen Trio ansprechen?---_

_,,Luca! Ich muss mal mit dir sprechen. Allein!"_ rief Draco, der mit Crabbe, Goyle und Blaise hinter Harry und seinen Freunden stand. Ron wollte schon etwas darauf erwidern, als Harry ihn aber davon abhielt. Luca drehte sich zu Draco um und nickte.

_,,Ich komme! Harry, Hermine Ron, geht ihr schonmal vor? Ich komme gleich nach."_

_,,Grabbe, Goyle! Geht schon vor! Ach ja Blaise, halte mir Parkinson vom Hals. Ok?"_ Als Blaise nickte, ging Draco mit Luca weg.

**In einem der dunklen Gänge vom Hogwarts...........**

_,,Also was ist? Was hast du mir zu sagen"_ fragte Luca beleidigt und drehte sich demonstrativ von Draco weg. Draco, der etwas verlegen wurde, ging auf Luca zu und umarmte ihn überraschend von hinten. Luca blieb still und ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

_,,Ich hätte es dir gleich sagen sollen. Ich wollte damit warten....ich hasse sie wie die Pest, das musst du mir glauben. Außerdem ist die Heirat ein Hirngespinst von ihr..."_

Draco kniete sich, immer noch hinter Luca, hin und umfasste seine Taille. Dieser drehte sich um und sah direkt in Draco's Augen, die zu ihm hoch schauten.

_,,Mir ist egal wer sie ist oder ob ihr irgendwann heiratet " _

_---Warum lüge ich?---_

_"Ich finde es nur so dermaßen beschämend, es als Letzter zu erfahren. Hörst du Dray? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde. Ich dachte, dass was du mir gestern gesagt hast, war ehrlich gemeint..."_

Luca schaute ihn enttäuscht an und löste sich von Draco. Dieser reagierte schnell genug, stand aufrecht und zog Luca mit einem Arm zu sich. Beide standen sich schweigend gegenüber, bis Draco sich zu Luca hinunter beugte und seine Lippen auf Luca's legte. Der Kuss war zwar nur sehr kurz und zaghaft, verfehlte aber seine Wirkung nicht im Geringsten. Da Lucas noch sprachlos war, begann Draco sich für das eben Geschehene zu rechtfertigen.

,,Ich....es tut mir leid...ich."stammelte Draco

,,Ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch nicht sehr lange, wir sind beide Jungs und ich habe dich eben regelrecht überrumpelt aber eines kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen. Ich bereue nichts und würde es wieder tun.....ich habe alles was ich gestern gesagt und getan habe ernstgemeint. Du bist mir sehr wichtig..."

_,, D--Du hast mich gerade geküsst!"_ stotterte ein noch verwirrter Luca.

_,,Ja!" _

_,,Aber...Aber das geht doch nicht. Ich meine...." _

_,,Ja?" _

_,,Auch wenn du es ernst meinen solltest. Das geht doch niemals gut!" _

_,,Und?" _

_,,Ich mag dich, aber Harry....ich weiß nicht...ich bin total verwirrt"_

_,,........"_

_,,Jetzt sag' endlich auch etwas! Das ist ja zum verrückt werden!"_

Draco beobachtete die Szene vergnügt und nahm Luca bei der Hand.

_---Ich habe ihn verwirrt......--- _

_,,Bist du mir Böse?"_

Luca lächelte ihn nun wieder an.

_,,Ich bin verwirrt! Nicht Böse. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll...." ,_

_,Ich wüsste da schon was"_ meinte Draco süffisant und setzte zu einem zweiten Kuss an.

_,,Hey, nicht übertreiben...ich hab zwar nichts dagegen aber es kommt doch alles etwas zu schnell. Vielleicht sollte ich ersteinmal mit Harry darüber reden..."_

_,,Potter hier, Potter da. Man irgendwas läuft hier aber gerade ziemlich schief..."_

Draco wurde wütend und lehnte sich beleidigt an die Wand. Luca ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Wange.

_,,Ich mag euch beide sehr gerne und deine Gefühle möchte ich wirklich erwidern aber das kann ich erst wenn ich mir über meine Gefühle im Klaren bin..."_

Dann fügte er flüsternd etwas hinzu und ging.

_,,Weißt du an was ich gedacht habe, als ich den Patronus beschworen habe.....? An das Gesicht meiner Mutter, an deine Hand, die du mir an jenem Abend entgegengestreckt hattest und an Harry's liebevolles Gesicht. Ihr beide seid mir das Wichtigste, das ich noch habe..."_

Draco blieb perplex an der Wand zurück und schaute Luca nach ohne jedoch zu merken, dass er wegen dem eben gesagten langsam rot wurde.

_---Das Wichtigste, das er noch hat? Bei Merlin.....---_

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Luca ging zur großen Halle und setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Harry. Ron und Hermine schauten ihn hoffend an. Harry stocherte nur in seinem Essen herum und befürchtete das Schlimmste.

_,, Na wie war's. Du lebst noch! Das ist ein gutes Zeichen."_ fragte ihn Ron, der sich dafür einen Stoss in die Rippen von Hermine einhandelte.

_,,Nimm ihn gar nicht ernst. Der spinnt schon wieder. Hast du alles klären können?" _

_,,Ja! Alles in Ordnung."_ Luca schaute besorgt zu Harry, der angestrengt versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen.

_,,Harry? Ich muss nachher mit dir reden. Ist das OK?"_ Luca stupste ihn an und erhoffte sich eine positive Antwort.

_,,Mhmm...Ja, is' Ok!"_ bemerkte Harry eher beiläufig und aß weiter.

_---Er ist garantiert sauer auf mich. Ich muss ihm nachher alles erklären...--- _

_---Was soll ich seiner Meinung nach tun? So tun als ob es Malfoy nicht gäbe?---_

Nach etlichen langweiligen und manchmal für den Einzelnen erheiternden Unterrichtstsunden war jetzt endlich Quidditschtraining. Um genauer zu sein, Quidditschtraining für die Gryffindors bei dem Luca ja bekanntlich seine ersten Flugstunden hatte, mit Harry als Privattrainer. Luca ging auf das große Feld und direkt auf Harry zu, bat ihn mit ihm zu kommen und beide gingen in den Umkleideraum.

_,,Harry ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen" _

_,,Leg los! Wir haben nich' allzuviel Zeit...."_sagte Harry und setzte sich auf eine Bank.

_,,Ich bin mit Dray wieder versöhnt" _

_,,Toll! Ich freu mich" _

_,,Naja es ist etwas unerwartetes passiert..."_

_,,Und?" _

_,,Dray hat mich....nunja, er hat mich geküsst!" _

_,,.........."_

Harry's Sarkasmus verblasste und sein Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos.

_,,Sag doch was! Ich....."_

Harry sprang auf und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Luca.

_,,Was soll ich denn dazu sagen?"_ er schwieg einen Moment.

_,,Toll! Ich freu mich ja so für euch beide! Hast dich bestimmt darüber gefreut...Willst du das hören?"_schrie er Luca an.

_,, Nein, aber....ich...Harry ich wollte doch nur wissen wie du darüber denkst und wollte sagen..."_ versuchte er Harry zu beruhigen, was aber fehlschlug. Harry ging auf Luca zu und fasste ihn an seinen Schultern.

_,,Du willst wissen, wie ich darüber denke? So denke ich darüber...."_ damit beugte er sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn, nicht zaghaft sondernd fordernd und bestimmend.

Als er fertig war, ließ er Luca los, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schaute ihn fragend an. Dieser leckte sich über seine roten Lippen und dachte über das was eben geschehen ist, nach.

_---Jetzt hat er mich auch geküsst! Haben die sich abgesprochen? Man, jetzt bin ich verwirrter als vorher....---_

Luca ließ sich auf der Bank nieder und seufzte, dann blickte er zu Harry und gab ihm die Antwort, die er erwartete.

_,,Ihr beide macht mich noch wahnsinnig! Soll ich euch beide nehmen? Man, ich mag jeden von euch kleinen Idioten. Verlangt ja nicht, dass ich mich für einen von euch entscheide...Herrje, ich wollte Freunde! Keine zwei verliebten Jungs, die sich um mich streiten.... "_

Harry ging zu Luca und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

_,,Komm' wir gehen! Ich habe überreagiert.....ich hab dich sehr gerne..und werde mit Malfoy darüber reden."_ Luca schaute ihn ungläubig an und zog eine Braue hoch.

_,,Jaja, ich sprech' wirklich mit ihm und ich verspreche dir, dass es keine Tote geben wird. Also?"_

Luca nahm seine Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Er umarmte Harry und lächelte ihn an.

_,,Danke Harry! Ich....wolltest du mir nicht das Fliegen beibringen?"_

_,,Schneller Themenwechsel. Nicht? Ok, Ok. ich hol' dir einen Besen. Warte schonmal draußen!" _

_---Man, wann soll ich denn mit Malfoy reden?---_

**---------------------------------------------------**

Als sie wieder draußen auf dem Platz waren begann dann auch endlich Luca's erste Flugstunde. Einige der Quidditschspieler schauten belustigt zu Harry und Luca, als dieser versuchte auf seinen Besen zu steigen und dies so ungeschickt tat, dass er herunterfiel. Harry zeigte ihm, wie man sich richtig auf den Besen setzt und sich darauf hält. Hatte Luca das geschafft, kam für ihn der spannendere Teil. Das Fliegen.

Harry machte es ihm vor. Er flog ein paar Runden auf seinem Feuerblitz und landete vor Luca. Dieser schaute ihn verwundert und bewundernd an.

_,,So, jetzt du! Einfach draufsetzen und losfliegen..."_ grinste Harry und deutete Luca sich endlich in Bewegung zu setzen. Er nahm seinen Besen und setzte sich darauf.

_,,Ah, Harry.....er bewegt sich!"_ rief Luca aufgeregt, der sich auch schon in der Luft befand. Er flog durch die Lüfte und wurde nach einiger Zeit mutiger. Dann wurde er schneller und flog zu Harry, der nun auch auf seinem Besen war.

_,,Wow, du hattest Recht! Das ist wirklich ein super Gefühl...man ist frei wie ein Vogel. Das beste ist....es fühlt sich an, als sei ich schonmal geflogen. Die Angst ist wie weggeblasen....."_

Er war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht merkte, wie Harry ihm etwas zurief. Eher aus einem Reflex heraus, wendete er seinen Besen und sah auch schon einen roten Ball auf sich zukommen. Luca war, ohne es zu bemerken auf das Trainingsfeld geflogen und befand sich nun inmitten eines Trainingsspiels. Der Treiber hatte den Quaffel gerade zu den Ringen geworfen, als Luca dort war. Harry rief ihm noch zu, dass er sich ducken sollte, da kam er auch schon unausweichlich auf ihn zu. Gerade als er seinen Besen wendete, nahm er seine Hände nach oben und fing den Quaffel mit einer Hand auf. Mit der anderen hielt er sich wieder am Stiel seines Besens fest. Luca schaute verwundert zu Harry und dem Treiber, der gerade auf ihn zugeflogen kam.

_,,Alles in Ordnung? Ich habe dich nicht gesehen. Es tut mir sehr leid!"_ Entschuldigte sich das Mädchen.

_,,Luca! Wie bei Merlin's Namen, hast du den Quaffel eben gehalten?"_ fragte Harry aufgeregt.

_,,Ist schon Ok! Nichts passiert."_ gab er beruhigend zurück und warf den Quaffel zu der Treiberin. Dann wandte er sich an Harry.

_,,Weiß nich'! War so ähnlich wie beim Fussball. Den Ball sehen und dann halten....mehr ist da nicht"_ er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und wollte zum Landen ansetzten, als ihn Harry davon abhielt.

_,,Warte mal! Bleib wo du bist!"_ Harry flog zu Luca und orderte ihn, vor dem Reifen zu bleiben und auf weitere Anweisungen zu warten. Als er wieder kam, hatte er Ron im Schlepptau und dieser wiederum einen Quaffel in der Hand.

_,,Luca! Ron wird jetzt ein paar mal mit dem Quaffel auf den Ring werfen und du wirst versuchen ihn abzuwehren. OK?" _

_,,Klar!"_ Er stellte sich in Position und dachte nach.

_---Wie bei Fussball....Hier habe ich sogar den Besenstiel als Hilfe...---_

Ron warf den Quaffel genau in Luca's Richtung. Dieser brauchte nur dort zu bleiben wo er war und den Ball aufzufangen.

_,,Nicht so zaghaft Ron! Spiel richtig!"_ orderte Harry.

_,,Jaja, mach ich!"_ Nach zwei Bällen, die Luca durchgelassen hat, hielt er die restlichen.

Nachdem "Training" als sie wieder auf dem Boden waren, kamen Harry und Ron auf ihn zu.

_,,Das war Spitzenklasse, Luca! Gib's zu es war gar nicht dein erstes Mal!"_ Ron ging zu ihm und knuffte ihm in die Seite.

_,,Argh...doch Ron es war das erste Mal, dass ich dieses Spiel gespielt habe. Bälle halten ist aber so leicht für mich, da spielt es keine Rolle ob ich in der Luft oder auf dem Boden bin..."_

_,,Schluss für heute! In drei Tagen um die selbe Zeit!"_beendete Harry das Training und zog Luca, als alle weg waren, zu sich.

_,,Du bist ab heute unser neuer Hüter...Alles weitere kläre ich mit Mrs. Mc. Gonagall"_

_,,Aber..." _

_,,Kein Aber. Es steht schon fest..." _

_,,Ich weiß nicht...."_

_,,......"_

_,,Ok! Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!" _

_,,Die wäre"_

Luca stellte sich vor Harry und stupste ihn mit einem Finger auf seine Nase.

_,,Du redest jetzt sofort mit Dray! Und ich bin dein neuer Hüter. Na?"_

Harry gab sich geschlagen und nickte.

_,,Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Nichts leichter als das!"_ erwiederte er sarkastisch, ging an Luca vorbei und drehte sich nochmal zu ihm um.

_,,Du kannst aber die Sachen schonmal einräumen. Pass mit dem Klatscher auf"_ Luca machte was ihm aufgetragen wurde und Harry machte sich auf die Suche nach Draco Malfoy, den er im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum vermutete.

**Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum................**

,,Potter hier Potter da! Am liebsten würde ich ihn nehmen, an eine Wand ketten und ihm einen Crucio nach dem anderen auf den Hals hetzen....dieser vermaledeite Sankt Potter.."

Draco stand wütend vor einem Stuhl und schlug diesen fast zu Brei. Blaise der auf der Couch lag und ihm dabei belustigt zuschaute, stand auf ging zu ihm hin und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

_,,Draco, beruhig dich! Rede nicht sondern tu es einfach"_

_,,Was?"_

_,,Ihn an die Wand ketten etc..." _

_,,Bist du verrückt? Luca würde mich dann nur noch mehr hassen..." _

_,,Da hinten steht Potter....du hast die Wahl"_

Blaise deutete auf die Tür, wo Harry tatsächlich stand und sich umschaute. Als er Draco sah, ging er zu ihm und blieb vor ihm stehen.

_,,Malfoy! Wir müssen reden"_ sagte er bestimmend.

_---An die Wand ketten und ein paar Crucio.....--- _

_,,Ok! Potter. Ich wüßte zwar nicht, was ich mit dir zu besprechen hätte. Aber gehen wir nach draußen..."_erwiederte Draco und ging an Harry vorbei.

_,,Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden..."_wandte sich Draco dann an Blaise und grinste.

**Ein Gespräch unter "Feinden".............**

Harry und Draco befanden sich beide auf dem auf dem riesigen Anwesen neben dem riesigen See. Um nicht gesehen zu werden, versteckten sie sich neben einem großen Hollunderbusch.

_,,Malfoy! Ich habe was mit dir zu besprechen" _

_,,Und das wäre, Potter?"_

_,,Ich weiß, dass du Luca geküsst hast" _

_,, Ha, Und? Was willst du dagegen tun, Potter."_erwiederte Draco lachend.

_,,Gar nichts! Ich habe ihn auch geküsst! Und er hat nichts dagegen getan!"_

Draco stellte sich wütend vor Harry, fasste ihn am Kragen und sah ihn zornig an.

_,,Bist du lebensmüde, Potter? Was willst du damit bezwecken?"_ knurrte Draco.

_,,Wir müssen eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden. Luca hat gesagt, dass er uns beide mag. Also müssen wir uns irgendwie arrangieren..."_

_,,Arrangieren? Lösung finden?"_schrie Draco und wurde immer wütender.

_,,Ich zeig dir gleich 'arrangieren'!"_ damit stürzte Draco sich auf Harry und es begann ein wildes Gerangel. Harry schlug auf Draco und Draco schlug auf Harry ein, bis sich beide nach etwa zwanzig Minuten voneinander lösten und sich zornig ansahen.

_,,Wir gehen jetzt sofort zu ihm und klären die Sache!"_ keuchte Draco

_,,Das war wahrscheinlich das Klügste was du in deinem ganzen Leben gesagt hast"_ gab Harry gequält zurück und stand auf. Die beiden gingen schnellen Schrittes zum Quidditschplatz, wo Luca noch wie zuvor stand und versuchte den Klatscher in den Koffer zu stecken. Er blickte eher zufällig nach oben, als er auch schon in zwei verdreckte und fordernde Gesichter sah.

_,,Oh, was wollt ihr beiden hier? Und wie seht ihr denn aus?"_ Luca ließ von seiner Tätigkeit ab, ging zu den beiden hin, wischte ihnen über ihre Wangen und schaute sie irritiert an.

_,,So! Entscheide dich! Jetzt Sofort! Potter oder ich?"_ Draco stellte Luca vor die Wahl und packte ihn am Arm, auch als dieser Harry anschaute in der Hoffnung, dass er ihm hilft, brachte es nichts. Harry nickte nur und wollte auch eine Antwort hören.

_---Genau das wollte ich vermeiden...---_

_,, Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung! Wer war es denn, der das alles begonnen hat. Ich? Nein! Ihr wart es! Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich mich zwischen euch beiden nicht entscheiden werde. Wisst ihr was ihr seid? Die zwei größten Idioten, die es auf dieser Welt gibt! Und in sowas verliebe ich mich!"_ schrie Luca und einzelne Tränen liefen seine Wange hinab. Er machte sich von Draco los und rannte in das Schulgebäude.

Harry und Draco sahen sich verdutzt an.

_---Toll! Wirklich gutgemacht Harry! was jetzt?---_

_---Klasse, Draco! Du hast ihn zum Weinen gebracht...---_

Nach einer kurzen Zeit sah man ihren Gesichtern an, dass sie an etwas bestimmtes dachten und zwar beide an das Gleiche.

_---Einen Moment! Er ist in uns beide verliebt?---_

,,Potter, wir müssen ihm hinterher!" rief ihm Draco noch nach, als dieser sich schon in Bewegung setzte. Harry folgte ihm schweigend.

_---Streiten bringt jetzt auch nichts mehr. Damit hat alles begonnen....---_

Sie fragten jeden, der ihnen über den Weg lief. Obwohl die Tatsache, einen Malfoy und einen Potter zusammen zu sehen nicht schon unheimlich genug wäre, Nein, jetzt suchen sie schon gemeinsam nach jemanden. Ziemlich verwunderlich, jedoch gaben alle eine Auskunft, auch wenn sie weniger hilfreich war. Einige von den Gryffindors unter der Führung von Hermine und Ron beteilligten sich an der Suche und auch die Slytherins machten sich auf den Weg. Den entscheidenden Hinweis lieferte jedoch Blaise Zabini.

,,Hey Draco! Ich glaube, ich weiß wo er ist..."

,,Wo?"sagten Harry und Draco fast zeitgleich.

_,,Im Astronomieturm. Er kam vor etwa fünfzehn Minuten hier vorbei. Er weinte und fragte mich wo man hier etwas ungestört sein kann. Naja, da habe ich ihn zum Astronomieturm geschickt. Da ist um die Uhrzeit keiner und ....."_ er hörte auf zu sprechen, da Harry und Draco nicht mehr da waren. Die beiden sind gegangen, als sie hörten wo sich Luca aufhalten soll.

**Im Astronomieturm.......**

_,,Wo ist er?"_ fragte Harry außer Atem und schaute sich genauso wie Draco um.

_,,Da!"_ rief Draco und deutete auf Luca, der auf einem hervorspringenden Mauerstreifen saß und sich zu ihnen umdrehte.

_,,Bleibt wo ihr seid! Kommt ja nicht näher!"_ Luca stand auf, stellte sich auf den Sims und schaute nach unten, wo es ganz schön tief nach unten zu gehen schien.

_,,Luca es tut uns leid! Ich meine....komm her, Luca" _

_,,Mach keinen Unsinn, dass ist es doch gar nicht wert!"_ Harry und Draco versuchten beide Luca zu beruhigen, doch es schien nicht zu wirken.

_,,Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung! Erst denke ich es ist alles gut und dann kommt garantiert etwas, das alles zunichte macht. Da verliebe ich mich das erste Mal, und nicht nur das es ein Junge ist nein es sind zwei Jungs, die gleichzeitig meine besten Freunde sind...und ihr hasst euch wie die Pest. Achja da ist ja auch noch die Tatsache, dass ich ein Zauberer bin....eine Scheiß Angst habe und nicht weiß wie ich das alles alleine schaffen soll!" er hielt inne und atmete schnell. ,,So! Was soll ich eurer Meinung nach tun?" _

_,,.........." _

_,,....."_

Beide Jungen wussten nicht was sie tun sollten. Draco ging auf Harry zu, schaute ihn an und reichte ihm seine Hand.

_,,Harry Potter! Ich weiß eines ganz sicher, dass ich dass was ich jetzt tue niemals bereuen werde. Ich biete dir meine Freundschaft zum zweiten Mal an. Auch wenn wir niemals die besten Freunde werden, so hoffe ich, dass wir unsere Indifferenzen vor Luca im Zaum halten können. Achja nur eine kleine Info. Ich teile nie etwas......irgendwann muss er eine Lösung finden oder wir finden gemeinsam eine." _

Harry war verblüfft, so etwas von einem Malfoy zu hören. Er nahm seine Hand an.

_,,Ok! Einverstanden! Draco Malfoy."_ dann ließ er seine Hand los und beide gingen auf Luca zu, der die Szene vor sich argwöhnische beobachtet hatte.

_,,Komm'! Wir beide meinen es ernst und wollen dich nicht verlieren. Wir setzen und jetzt hier hin und besprechen das Ganze. Ok? Du brauchst nie wieder Angst über etwas zu haben. Wir passen auf dich auf"_ Beide Jungen hielten Luca ihre Hand hin und warteten auf seine Antwort.

_,,Ich hoffe, dass es keine Finte von euch war. Sonst..."_ er nahm beide Hände, stieg von dem Sims und ließ sich in ihre Arme fallen.

_,,Keine Finte! So jetzt lass' uns anfangen."_ Alle drei setzten sich hin und redeten bis spät in die Nacht. Was herauskam wird erst später gelüftet, was jedoch aus den verschiedenen Suchtrupps wurde? Naja Blaise versuchte so gut wie möglich alle davon zu überzeugen, dass Harry und Draco, Luca gefunden haben und alles bestens sei. Nach einiger Zeit kehrte dann auch wieder Ruhe in Hogwarts ein. Nur in einer dunklen Ecke Hogwarts stand jemand und lachte höhnisch.

_---Liebe? Pah....genieße dein Glück! Denn es währt nicht lange.....---_

**Irgendwo, fernab von den Geschehnissen in Hogwarts...........**

Ein Schrei erhallte in den dunklen Gemäuern des großen Anwesens, welches sich versteckt in den Wäldern Londons befand. Es war ein Schrei voller Qualen und Schmerz, er ertönte noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er erstummte und ein Schatten aus dem dunklen Kerker, welcher nur durch das Licht des Vollmondes beleuchtet wurde, hervortrat und auf eine weitere Person zuging.

_,,My Lord! Wir konnten nur vereinzelt etwas aus ihm herrauskriegen!"_

Der in schwarz gehüllte Mann verbeugte sich vor der aus dem Dunkeln erschienenen Gestalt und wagte es nicht sie anzusehen. Rote Augen sahen ihn an und gingen auf den Mann zu.

_,,Was konntest du herausfinden? Ist 'Er' es den ich gesucht habe?"_ forderte er ihn zu einer schnellen Antwort auf.

_,,'Er' befindet sich in Hogwarts. So viel ist sicher. Jedoch wissen wir weder Namen noch Aussehen, außerdem ist das Alter noch fraglich. Es müsste zwischen 14 und 22 Jahren liegen. Unser Informant hat noch keine neuen Nachrichten, Mylord."_

_,,Dann wird es jetzt endlich Zeit! Geh! Lass mich allein!"_

Der Mann sah ihn furchtsam an und ging aus dem Raum hinaus.

_,,Cenere"_ (1) rief der als "Mylord" bezeichnete Mann und die Leiche zerfiel zu Asche.

Dann drehte er sich um und schaute nachdenklich aus dem Kerkerfenster.

_---Vielleicht habe ich ihn endlich gefunden....Es scheint so als hättest du versagt, Isabelle--_

Ein überhebliches Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht des Mannes. Kein geringerer als der dunkle Lord persönlich....

Der Vollmond schien in dieser Nacht auch über Hogwarts. Doch blieben die Insassen unberührt von den Ereignissen....doch wie lange währt diese Ruhe noch? Auch wenn sich drei Personen gefunden haben....wie lange wird dies noch andauern.........?

**TBC **

Na wie war's....immer her mit den Kommis. Und wenn nicht, dann hoffe ich, dass es jemandem gefallen hat :-)

(1) (ital.)Cenere: Asche (Den Spruch habe ich mir einfach mal ausgedacht künstlerfreiheit ;-P)


	9. Geburtstag auf elbisch

Disclaimer: Wie immer, bis auf eine kleine Ausnahme. Einige Namen, wie z.B Cirdan ist aus dem HdR von J.R.Tolkien, die Beschreibung der Elfen habe ich teilweise aus dem Wikipedia Lexikon, den Rest habe ich mir ausgedacht. Die Informationen über Vampiere habe ich aus dem Internet. Quellenangaben gibt es am Ende ;-)  
  
Die Idee ist von mir, die elbische Prophezeiung, Lathriên, Elcier und sonst noch alles was ich mir ausgedacht habe :-)  
  
Rating: Nichts besonderes  
  
Info: Elben tauchen auf. Der Teil ist außerdem ellenlang °°''  
  
**Kapitel 9  
  
,,Enthüllungen.........oder....Geburtstag auf elbisch...."**

Nach dem Vorfall auf dem Astronomieturm, waren zwei Monate vergangen. Harry und Draco gaben sich nach außen hin immer noch wie Feinde, waren sie jedoch mit Luca zusammen zügelten sie sich. Es nahm alles seinen gewohnten Gang, in einer Woche sollte das zweite Quidditschspiel des neuen Schuljahres stattfinden. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. In beiden Häusern herrschte rege Aufregung und es wurden schon die ersten Vorbereitungen getroffen.  
Ein Ereignis blieb jedoch unausgesprochen, Luca's Geburtstag, den er allen wissentlich verschwieg. Wie sooft kam es anders als gedacht.  
  
Der Herbst hatte den Sommer abgelöst, und dieser wurde langsam vom Winter eingeholt, der November kam. Die Bäume ließen ihre Blätter fallen und die Vögel begaben sich Richtung Süden...nur einige von ihnen blieben dort und ließen sich auf den kahlen Wipfeln nieder. Ein lauer Wind wehte, nicht kalt dennoch erfrischend und wirbelte das Laub auf. Inmitten dieser Szenerie, standen Hermine, Ron und Luca und warteten auf Harry, der sich gerade in einer Besprechung mit Hagrid befand. Als er wieder kam, begaben sie sich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Hermine verabschiedete sich mit Ron von ihnen, da sie noch etwas zu erledigen hatten. Harry und Luca sagten nichts dazu sondern sahen ihnen nur verschmitzt hinterher. Plötzlich sahen sie eine Gestalt aus dem Dunkeln auftauchen und blieben stehen. Als die Gestalt aus dem Schatten kam, erkannten sie Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
_,,Mr.Parker...Sie habe ich gesucht. Wenn sie bitte mit mir kommen"_  
  
Luca sah Harry fragend an.  
  
_,,Geh' nur ich warte hier auf dich..."_  
  
Er überlegte kurz und nahm dann Harry's Hand in seine.  
  
_,,Prof. Dumbledore, würde es ihnen ausmachen, wenn Harry mitkommt? Ich habe keinerlei Geheimnisse vor ihm..."_  
  
_,,Aber nicht doch Mr. Parker. Mr.Potter, kann selbstverständlich mit ihnen gehen, wenn sie es wünschen...Bitte folgen sie mir."_  
  
Sie gingen zu dem geheimen Eingang, der zu Prof. Dumbledore's Büro führte und gingen als sich der Geheimgang öffnte, die Treppe hinauf. Prof. Dumbledore setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und deutete Harry und Luca sich auch hinzusetzen.  
  
_,,Wie sie sicher wissen....ist morgen ihr 15. Geburtstag. Ich muss ihnen dazu dringliche Neuigkeiten zukommen lassen....Sie werden morgen wichtigen Besuch erhalten und dazu muss ich ihnen einiges über ihre Mutter erzählen...."  
_  
Harry sah Luca irritiert an und ihm brannte nur eine einzige Frage auf den Lippen.  
  
_---Warum hat er mir nichts davon gesagt?---_  
  
Gerade als er ihn zur Rede stellen wollte, fing Luca an zu sprechen.  
  
_,,Ich wollte meinen Geburtstag eigentlich nicht feiern....Aber wenn sie mir dadurch etwas über meine Mutter erzählen..."_  
  
Dumbledores Miene wurde traurig und er zupfte unentwegt an seinem Bart.  
  
_---Nun ist es wohl soweit...---  
_  
Er begann zu erzählen.  
  
_,,Nun.....Ihre Mutter Isabelle, Mr.Parker, galt als sehr schöne und starke Frau. Sie entstammte dem Geschlecht Cirdan's, eines mächtigen Hochelben, aus einem entfernten Land, welches nur für Elben zugängig ist....Ihr Vater ist ein Zauberer, dessen wahre Identität vorerst geheim bleiben soll. Sie verliebte sich in einen Zauberer, dessen wahre Identität, die eines Vampires wahr...sie ging jedoch eine Verbindung mit ihm ein und heiratete ihn, mit der Zeit wurde ihr bewusst, welche Gefahr sie damit einging. Ihre Mutter, war mit ihnen schwanger, als sie von ihm floh und alle in dem Glauben ließ, dass sie gestorben sei....."_  
  
Er hielt kurz inne und vervollständigte seinen Satz.  
  
_,,Nun was ich ihnen hiermit versuche zu erklären ist folgendes. Sie sind der Sohn einer Halbelbin, deren Blut einer mächtigen Rasse entspringt, Sie als ihr Kind haben das Blut eines Elben und Vampires in sich....Ihre Elbenherkunft, wird sich im Laufe ihres 15 Lebensjahres voll ausbreiten und an ihrem 16 Lebensjahres vollendet sein..genauso wird es sich mit ihrer Vampirherkunft vollziehen. Ihre Mutter hat, mit ihrer letzten Tat, die sie an ihrem Tod ausführte, dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Elbenherkunft dominiert....jedoch wird sich erst an ihrem sechzehnten Lebensjahr ihre wahre Herkunft zeigen...Es wird ihnen auch in mancher Zeit so vorkommen als seien sie geschwächt und kraftlos, das wird an ihrer Umwandlung liegen...."_  
  
Professor Dumbledore nahm tief Luft und sah Luca an, in der Hoffnung eine Raktion in seinem Gesicht sehen zu können.  
  
_,,Morgen werden Sie hohen Besuch erhalten. Die Elben haben ihren Besuch angekündigt, sie werden zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit in die Menschenwelt gehen um den letzten Nachkommen Cirdan's zu begrüßen und ihn zu einem von ihnen zu machen...."_  
  
Luca sah ihn mit einem Blick aus Verwunderung und Ungläubigkeit an. Harry erging es da nicht besser, es schien auch für ihn nicht leicht gewesen zu sein, Prof. Dumbledore zu folgen. Diesem fiel das auf und lächelte die beiden an.  
  
_,,Ich weiß, dass das für Sie sehr schwierig zu verstehen und vor allem zu glauben ist. Das Einzige, das ich ihnen raten kann ist, bereiten Sie sich gut auf den morgigen Tag vor......und sollten sie noch Fragen haben, die Bücher in der Bibliothek stehen ihn frei, desweiteren könnte ich ihnen die Dienste des jungen Malfoy empfehlen. Er selbst gehört zum Geschlecht der Elben...."_  
  
Luca schreckte auf als er die Neuigkeit über Draco's Herkunft erfuhr.  
  
_,,Was soll Draco sein? Ein Elb?"  
_  
_,,Wenn der ein Elb ist bin ich Salazar Slytherin höchstpersönlich..."_ meldete sich Harry zu Wort.  
  
_,,Nun es ist so...er ist wie Sie ein Halbelb. Mit einem kleinen Unterschied Lucius Malfoy ist ein Zauberer, seine Frau Narcissa ist eine Hochelbe...."  
_  
Luca war sprachlos und schaute Harry an, der nur mit offenem Mund da saß und gar nichts mehr dazu sagte. Plötzlich stand Luca auf und sah Professor Dumledore entschlossen an.  
  
_,,Kann ich jetzt gehen, Professor? Ich muss dringend mit jemandem reden....außerdem muss ich mir über einiges im Klaren werden."  
_  
Er ging zur Tür und wartete das Harry ihm folgte, dieser stand von seinem Stuhl auf, verabschiedete sich von Professor Dumbledore und ging zu Luca.  
  
Als die beiden draußen waren blieb Luca stehen, lehnte sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch. Das war einfach zu viel für ihn.  
  
_---Ich soll halb Elb und Vampir sein? Jetzt bin ich nicht nur ein Zauberer, Nein jetzt bin ich auch noch ein Elb....nicht zu vergessen ein Vampir. Ich muss sofort zu Draco!---_  
  
Er schaute zu Harry, der genauso geplättet wie er selbst, die Neuigkeiten versuchte zu verarbeiten. Harry ging zu Luca und stellte sich vor ihm.  
  
_,,Ich glaube wir denken im Prinzip das Gleiche. Wir sollten sofort zu Malfoy gehen und ihn darüber zur Rede stellen....Komm' gehen wir."_  
  
Luca stieß sich von der Wand ab und nahm Harry's Hand, die er ihm anbot.  
  
_,,Ja, du hast recht, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zu Draco.  
Ich will vorbereitet sein, wenn meine 'Verwandschaft' kommt."_  
  
Sie machten sich beide stillschweigend auf den Weg zu den Slytherinräumen. Als sie dort ankamen, setzten sie sich auf die Treppe und warteten bis jemand herauskam. Nach einiger Zeit kam Blaise die Treppe hoch und sah Harry und Luca, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.  
  
_,,Potter, was machst du denn hier?"_ Er sah zu Luca und fügte hinzu.

_,,Mhmm ...in dem Fall seid ihr wohl auf der Suche nach Draco. Ich muss euch beide leider enttäuschen. Er hat heute ein Treffen mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern, d.h. dass er wahrscheinlich erst in einer Stunde wieder da sein wird."_  
  
Luca stand auf und ging auf Blaise zu.  
  
_,,Danke, für die Information. Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
_  
Blaise nickte nur.  
  
_,,Gut. Sage ihm bitte, dass es sehr wichtig ist. Er soll so schnell wie nur möglich in die Bücherei kommen. Harry und Ich werden dort auf ihn warten..."_  
  
Harry ging daraufhin mit Luca zur Bücherei und suchte nach Literatur über Elben und Vampire. Sie fanden die entsprechende Literatur in der verbotenen Abteilung. Dank Professor Dumbledores Erlaubnis durften sie dort hinein. Luca zog ein Buch aus dem Regal mit dem Titel 'Magische Wesen. Das Mysterium der Neuzeit'. Beim durchblättern fand er auch das gesuchte Kapitel.  
  
**Geschichte der Elben von J.H. Mickelstein**  
  
Die Elben sind bedingt unsterbliche, menschenähnliche Wesen, sie werden unterteilt in Hochelben, Halbelben (diese werden nochmals unterteilt in Verbindungen mit: Elb/mag.Wesen. und Elb/Mensch, (zu den magischen Wesen gehören Zauberer, Vampire...etc.,) Jedoch bevorzugen sie die Verbindungen unter Elben. Unter jedem Elb gibt es vom Schicksal ausgewählte Partner mit dem man für den Rest seines (un)sterblichen Lebens verbunden ist, ob man einen Bund aus Liebe eingeht obliegt jedoch dem jeweiligen Partner. Sie sind von großer Weisheit und Schönheit und lebten schon vor dem Erscheinen der ersten Menschen an einem Ort, Lathriên, der für normal Sterbliche unzugänglich ist. Nichteinmal Zwerge, Zauberer oder dergleichen ist es gestattet dorthin zugehen, zumal die Zeit dort schneller zu vergehen scheint als in der Menschenwelt. Sie altern nicht mehr, wenn sie erwachsen sind, dies ist meist mit dem Vollenden des 21. Lebensjahres erreicht und werden auch nicht krank, können aber gewaltsam ums Leben kommen; ihre Seelen bleiben aber auch dann, im Gegensatz zu denen der Menschen, immer an diese Welt gebunden. Die frühen Menschen verdanken ihre Kultur größtenteils dem Kontakt mit den Elben. Durch ihre Abneigung gegen Veränderungen treten die Elben aber langsam gegenüber den Menschen immer mehr in den Hintergrund. Man bekommt nur selten einen Elben zu Gesicht, da sie den Menschen, als eine Gefahr für den Bestand der Natur und ihres ganzen Umfeldes sehen. Die Menschen erzählen sich aus diesem Grund Geschichten über sie und machen sie zu Wesen der Fantasie.  
Zu den ersten Elben, die erwachten zählten Cirdan, Thàras, Gílandryl und Sothàr. Zu den stärksten und noch lebenden Elben gehört Cirdan. Das letzte das man von ihm hörte war, dass er sich zurückzog nachdem seine einzige Tochter den Weg einer Sterblichen wählte...Es leben nicht mehr viele von ihnen, doch diejenigen, die verblieben....leben nur für den einen Tag, der kommen wird...den Tag an dem die Prophezeiung sich erfüllt.  
Die einzige original Überlieferung der Prophezeiung ist sehr lückenhaft, sie wurde rekonstruiert und könnte so gelautet haben. Auszug:  
  
_**I gîl Lathriên isôth.  
I dû setî ano.  
Hà tús prôspiathá ìn danta taig duath.  
Duath i û sal i amar i edhel ladî.  
Déw en tinw estel dartha.  
En hen genisês...ereb îsen Cirdan.  
Tá en îar i erath.  
....îar menâth en duath.  
Ath rhevis ertha erath apôfásio.  
Só i minei rada pos.  
Erath gîl feana êl Lathriên....**_  
  
Beide sahen sich nur sprachlos an. Luca nahm ein weiteres Buch, es war in schwarzem Leder gebunden und darauf prangte in grüner geschnörkelter Schrift, der Titel, 'Vampire, die dunklen Wesen, der Alt- und Neuzeit' von Petra Storkbein.  
  
Luca schlug es auf und überlas das Vorwort. Er bemerkte außerdem, dass es wohl weitaus mehr Informationen über Vampire gab als über Elben.  
  
**Vampire, Vurcul**  
  
Vampire sind Kreaturen der Nacht, die von allem Lebendigem gefürchet werden aufgrund deren unstillbaren Hungers nach frischem Blut. Vampire sind aber mehr als gnadenlose Monster mit einem ungezügelten Blutdurst. Vampire sind eine Rasse von Untoten für sich, die sich deutlich gegenüber solchen Untoten wie Zombies oder Lichs ausgrenzen. Aber selbst unter den Vampiren gibt es Unterteilungen in verschiedene Arten. So gibt es zum Beispiel die Rasse der **Eratror**, Kreaturen, die das Erscheinungsbild des Tiers in ihnen tragen und sich meistens dementsprechend verhalten. Eine andere Gattung ist die der** Relakuz**, Vampire, Wanderer, die viel mit herumstreunenden Wölfen gemeinsam haben, während die **Homper** elegante, stolze Vampire sind, die teilweise sehr königlich und edel sein können. Die letzte Art wären die** Ungei**, Vampire, die sich der reinen Magie und der Macht verschrieben haben. Eine Zwischenart, wären die** Elcier**. Eine Mischung aus Homper und Ungei, verkörpern sie dementsprechend auch deren Eigenschaften. Das macht sie zu den Stärksten unter den Vampiren und man sollte ihnen nur mit äußerster Vorsicht begegnen. Einen Vampir einfach als einen willen- und seelenlosen Untoten zu deklarieren, wäre falsch. Es sind vielmehr unsterbliche Kreaturen, die verflucht sind, ewig auf Kosten des Blutes anderer zu leben. Das Tier, die Bestie, die tief in ihnen steckt, verwandelt sie in ein abscheuliches Monster, das nur danach giert, frisches Blut zu bekommen, während die helle Seite ihrer Seele sich deren Macht entreißen will. Viele Vampire sind durchaus sensibel und menschähnlich, je nachdem wie stark das Tier in ihnen die Macht hat. Die Zeit der Einsamkeit aber verwandelt selbst den romantischsten und edelsten Vampir in eine grauenerregende Kreatur.

**Die Anatomie eines Vampirs**

Das äußere Erscheinungsbild ähnelt oder gleicht dem eines lebenden Menschen, abgesehen von der bleichen, totenähnlichen Hautfarbe und der kalten, straffen Haut. Jede Gattung für sich besitzt charakterliche Äußerlichkeiten. Der Vampir besitzt in seiner Tiergestalt spitze, lange Eckzähne, mit denen er dem hilflosen Opfer das Blut absaugt, üblicherweise an der Halsschlagader. Nach der Verwandlung in einen Vampir werden alle körperlichen Funktionen außer Kraft gesetzt, das heißt, daß die Haare nicht weiterwachsen, die Haut nicht altert und ähnliches. Die Funktion ihrer Körperorgane hört langsam auf, was bedeuted, das weder die Lunge noch der Magen noch die anderen Organen in der Lage sind zu funktionieren. Dadurch besitzen sie die Fähigkeit, scheinbar unter Wasser zu atmen. Nach einiger Zeit zerfallen sie wahrscheinlich. Selbst das Herz, das Zentrum des Blutkreislaufes, hört auf zu arbeiten. Durch einen unbekannten Prozeß wird das Blut durch den Körper gepumpt, anstatt durch Adern oder Venen zu fließen. Selbst die Tränen eines Vampirs bestehen aus Blut. Schneide einem Vampir die Adern durch, so wirst du kein Tropfen Blut fließen sehen, ebensowenig wenn ein Körperteil abgetrennt wird. Dadurch ensteht unter anderem auch die bleiche, weiße Hautfarbe. Durch den Prozeß des Vampirwerdens erhöht sich die Körperkraft auf unnatürliche Art und Weise, obwohl die Muskeln nicht wachsen. Das Blut eines Vampirs unterscheidet sich sehr von dem eines Menschen. In einem ärztlichen Bericht über Vampirismus wird festgestellt, daß sich das Blut auf seltsame Art und Weise verringert. Vampire sind aufgrund ihrer Anatomie nicht in der Lage, Essen und Getränke zu konsumieren, abgesehen von dem Blut eines Opfers. Fähigkeiten Vampire können ihre Wunden heilen indem sie ihr Blutreservoir dazu benutzen, es an ihre Wunden und an ihre Gliedmaße zu pressen. In dem Blut ist eine unbekannte Art von magischer Energie, daher ist es für die Erforschung in der Magie sehr interessant. Nach dem Regenerationsprozeß gleicht der Körper demjenigen, als sie starben bzw. als sie die Bluttaufe vollzogen. Das Trinken des Blutes und die Ekstase des Kusses ersetzt alle körperlichen Triebe tausendfach. Blut ist das einzige Objekt der Begierde bei einem Vampir. Die üblichen Kennzeichen eines Vampirbisses, die Bißwunden am Hals, kann ein relativ mächtiger Vampir dadurch verschwinden lassen, indem er die Wunde mit seiner Zunge ausleckt und mit seinem Mund küßt. Vampire besitzen starke magische und geistige Fähigkeiten, von denen sich die meisten allerdings erst nach langer Zeit entwickeln. Junge Vampire besitzen nur sehr wenige Fähigkeiten dieser Art. Einem Vampir, der über 400 oder 500 Jahre alt ist, ist mit starker Vorsicht zu begegnen, und nur mit hoher Magie können seine Kräfte geschwächt werden. Ein Vampir, der älter als 1500 Jahre alt ist, besitzt so starke Macht, daß ihm niemand Einhalt gebieten kann. über die Art der Magie ist wenig bekannt, sie unterscheidet sich aber von der der Drachen, Gnome, Menschen oder anderer magiebewandter Wesen. An übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten beherrscht ein Vampir folgende Diziplinen, die nach der Reihenfolge der Macht beschrieben werden.

**Übersinnliches **

Er hat geschärfte Sinne. Vampire sind in der Lage, ihre Umwelt mit den Augen einer Eule und dem Gehör und dem Geruchsinn eines Wolfes zu erkennen. Vampire können die Aura anderer Kreaturen sehen, deren Farbe, ihre Stimmungen und Identitäten anzeigen. Dies erlaubt ihnen andere ihrer Gattung und Untote zu erkennen. Durch die Fähigkeit der Telepathie sind sie in der Lage, die Gedanken von anderen Lebewesen und anderen Untoten zu erfassen. Extrem mächtige Vampire sind in der Lage, ihren Geist von ihrem Körper zu trennen um so unabhängig von ihrem Körper andere Orte zu besuchen. Die Grenze des Geistes ist der äußerste Punkt des Mondorbits. Solche Vampire können sehr lange auf einigen Ebenen existieren, während ihr Körper in bewegungsloser Starre liegt. Dies ist einer der wenigen schwachen Punkte. Wenn ein Magier die Trennlinie zwischen Körper und Geist zerstört und danach den Körper vernichtet, ist der Vampirgeist für alle Ewigkeit im Reich der Verdammten gefangen, und niemand kann ihn befreien.

**Disziplinen der Beherrschung**

Ein Vampir kann auf subtile Art und Weise einer anderen Kreatur einfach Befehle aufzwingen, wie zum Beispiel: weine, lache, . . . Er besitzt die Fähigkeit, andere zu hypnotisieren, und ihnen so im Unterbewußtsein einige Befehle zu verankern, wie zum Beispiel: Wenn du mich siehst, verrate keinem von meiner Existenz. über einen längeren Zeitraum kann ein Vampir die Persönlichkeit einer anderen Kreatur konditionieren, daß sie alles macht, was der Meister befiehlt. Einschränkung hierbei ist, daß der Meister in Sicht bzw. Hörweite sein muß. Vampire können den Geist und die Persönlichkeit einer anderen Person vollkommen kontrollieren und steuern.

**Disziplinen des Gestaltwandelns**

Sie können in totaler Dunkelheit hervorragend sehen, besser als jeder Sterblicher. Vampire können ihre Finger in scharfe Klauen verwandeln, die einen großen Schaden verursachen, der sich nur schwer beheben läßt. Eine weitere Fähigkeit ist die Verschmelzung mit der Erde. Es ist jedoch nur in der dem Vampir geweihten Erde möglich. Es ist eine großartige Methode, im freien Schutz zu finden. Allerdings kostet es viel Energie, und so kann ein Vampir nicht jahrhundertelang so schlafen. Vampire können sich in die einfachen Kreaturen des Erdreichs verwandeln, wie zum Beispiel Ratten, Mäuse, Wölfe, Fledermäuse, Raben. Sehr mächtige Vampire können die gefürchtete Nebelgestalt annehmen, in der sie sehr schnell und beweglich sind. Außerdem haben sie ihre volle Macht und sind immun gegenüber jeglichen Angriffen. Vampire können sich verjüngen, das bedeutet, daß sie ihr Aussehen fast beliebig variieren können. Die mächtigsten von ihnen sind in der Lage, jegliche Gestalt anzunehmen.

**Disziplinen der Präsenz**

Sie sind in der Lage, Ehrfurcht bei anderen, besonders bei charakterschwachen Personen zu erzeugen. Furcht erzeugen bedeutet, daß sie Aufgrund ihres Charismas und ihres äußeren bei anderen Lebewesen Furcht und Angst auslösen können. Entzücken, Erregung erzeugen wirkt nur auf Personen des jeweils anderen Geschlechts. Dies kann bis zur völligen sexuellen Hingabe führen. Herbeirufen aus großer Entfernung bedeuted, daß ein Vampir alleine durch seinen Geist in der Lage ist, nahestehende Personen auf seine Fährte zu führen.  
  
**Disziplinen der Tierhaftigkeit**

Alleine durch den Augenkontakt mit Tieren kann ein Vampir es beeinflußen. Sie können Tiere jeweils einer Art aus größerer Entfernung zu sich rufen. Sie können Tieren und anderen Sterblichen die Wildheit austreiben und es ruhig und gelassen werden lassen. Bewußtseinsübernahme des Tieres auf allen Ebenen. Mächtige Vampire können ihre Wildheit und Tierhaftigkeit auf andere übertragen, um so dem Monster in ihnen Einhalt zu gewähren. Disziplinen der Verdunklung Sie können sich leicht verbergen und fallen in Menschenmengen nicht auf. item Sie können sich vor einer bestimmten Person unsichtbar machen. Sie können einer einzigen Person als ein Anderer erscheinen. Verschwinden von dem geistigen Auge in der weiten Ebene. Durch die Schattenmanipulation kann ein machtvoller Vampir seinen Schatten oder den Schatten von anderen verändern. Disziplinen der Beeinflußung Die Herrschaft über Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Luft Die Herrschaft über die Winde und den Regen, den Nebel und den Blitz. Zusätzlich verfügen mächtige Vampire über viele mächtige Zaubersprüche.  
  
**Wie ein Vampir erlöst werden kann**

Es gibt verschiedene Berichte darüber, wie ein Vampir getötet werden kann. Einige abergläubige Riten meinen, daß es mit Hilfe von Knoblauch und Weihwasser möglich wäre, einen Vampir zu töten. Mit Hilfe solcher Dinge ist es höchstens möglich, einen Vampir für kurze Zeit abzulenken, aber niemals in die Flucht zutreiben oder gar zu töten. Kirchliche Symbole haben ebensowenig Auswirkung auf einen Vampir, wenngleich viele Kirchenvertreter gegenteiliges behaupten. Nur mit Hilfe eines sehr starken Glaubens kann man sie verunsichern und ihnen eventuell auch Schaden zufügen. Dies geschieht aber nicht mit Hilfe des Symbols, sondern nur über die Anrufung des Gottes über das Symbol und starken Glauben. Eigentlich gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten, einen Vampir zu töten. Es muß mit einem Holzpfahl das Herz durchbohrt werden, was ihn bewegungsunfähig macht. Dann muß der Kopf abgetrennt werden. Zuletzt muß der Körper entweder verbrannt oder dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt werden. Indem ein Holzpfahl durch das Herz gebohrt wird, wird er bewegungsunfähig, das heißt er kann kein weiteres Blut mehr trinken und wird nach einiger Zeit unter den größten aller Qualen verfallen. Wenn allerdings ein einziger Tropfen Blut eines anderen Vampirs seine Lippen berührt, regeneriert er sich erneut. Wenn der Prozeß des Zerfalls einsetzt nimmt der Vampir die Gestalt an, die er in seinem Leben hatte. Dann altert er schnell, bis er schließlich zu Staub zerfällt. Dieser Staub wird gerne von Magiern genutzt, da er starke Magie besitzt. Eine andere Möglichkeit, einen Vampir (wie auch alle anderen Untoten) zu töten, ist das sogenannte Zombiepulver, ein Pulver von starker magischer Macht, über dessen genaue Wirkung und Zusammensetzung nur wenige Bescheid wissen. Magie im Allgemeinen kann einzig dazu eingesetzt werden, die Macht eines Vampirs bedeutend zu schwächen, vernichtet werden kann er hierdurch jedoch nicht. Nur mit spezieller, ritueller Magie kann der Fluch aufgehoben werden. Weniger mächtige Vampire erleiden bei Licht großen Schaden, daher schlafen sie auch am Tage in Särgen und wandeln nur in der Dunkelheit. Am Tageslicht erleiden sie starke Hautverbrennungen. Mächtigere Vampire können auch tagsüber wandeln, obwohl sie dort träge und langsam sind. Lange können sie diesen Zustand nicht aufrechterhalten, nach einer Stunde kann der Verfall beginnen. Nur sehr mächtige Vampire können sich über einen langen Zeitraum im Licht bewegen ohne Schaden zu erlangen. Das Licht einer Kerze oder das oder einzelne Lichtstrahlen hat jedoch keine Wirkung. Erst stärkeres Licht, wie zum Beispiel ein riesiges Feuer oder das reine Sonnenlicht kann ihnen schaden. Alleine durch Licht sterben Vampire aber genausowenig wie durch den Pfahl. Zwar fügt ihnen das Licht einen starken Schaden zu, so daß die Haut zerfällt, nicht aber das Leben in ihm. Ein Vampir kann weiterleben, auch wenn seine gesamte Haut zerfallen ist. Er ist dann ein Skelettvampir mit stark eingeschränkter Macht. Beim intensiven Schlaf in der Dunkelheit regeneriert sich die Haut wieder vollkommen. Trotzdem wird sich kein einfacher Vampir lange im Licht aufhalten, denn der Schmerz, den das Licht verursacht (und der Zerfall des Fleisches) ist so intensiv, daß ein Vampir es selten wagen würde, ihn in Kauf zu nehmen. Alle Vampire brauchen den Schlaf in der Dunkelheit, um ihre Energie und ihren Körper zu regenerieren. Je länger sie ihr Leben im Dunkeln verbringen, desto stärker wird ihre Macht. In diesem Zustand sind sie starr und gleichem einem Toten. Es ist einer der Hauptschwachpunkte eines Vampirs. Die meisten Vampire verlieren in ihrem starren Schlaf jegliche Macht.  
  
**Die Gattungen Eratror**

Die Kinder der Nacht Die Eratrors sehen von allen Vampirarten am wenigsten menschlich aus. Sie errinnern an wilde, brutale Tiere. Ihr Geruch und ihre Erscheinung sind extrem abstoßend, fast sogar schon monströs. Lange, knollige, spitze Ohren, Schädel mit rauher Haut, die mit verfilzten Haarbüscheln bedeckt sind, und langgezogenen, eingefallene Gesichter, die mit Warzen und Knötchen übersät sind. Einige haben auch lange, weißgraue Haare. Das Gebiß besteht permanent aus den zwei Beißzähnen, die immer vorhanden sind und niemals verschwinden. Die Augen sind eingefallen und schauen gierig drein. Eratrors sind absolute Einzelgänger. Sie scheuen jeglichen Kontakt mit anderen und meiden selbst die Anwesenheit anderer Eratrors. Sie haben keinerlei Organisation, es gibt keinen Prinzen und keinen Adel bei Eratrors. Ihren Nachwuchs vollziehen sie mit verabscheuungswürdigen Bettlern und Geisteskranken auf verlassenen Friedhöfen. Einige bevorzugen auch sehr schöne Frauen. Ein vernünftiges Gespräch ist vollkommen unmöglich, denn diese Art von Vampir ist mißtrauisch gegenüber allen sterblichen Kreaturen. Wenn sich ein Eratrors doch zeigen würde, dann nur, um ein Opfer zu holen oder um seine Wut auf alle Sterblichen abzulassen. Wie alle Vampirarten benutzen Eratrors für ihren Angriff ihre magischen Fähigkeiten. Eratrors benutzen diese jedoch in Verbindung mit körperlicher Gewalt. Die Stärke eines Eratrors ist auf übernatürliche Art und Weise erhöht. Wenn er sich ein Opfer für die Bluttaufe sucht, so macht er das sehr direkt und stürmisch, ganz anders als die Toreadorvampire. Als einzige Art können Eratrors ihre Gestalt nicht ändern.

**Die Relakuz die Gestaltwandler**

Die Philosophen Relakuz haben leicht tierhafte Gesichtszüge, obwohl sie durchaus menschlich wirken. Das Gesicht ist spitzkantig und ähnelt leicht dem eines Wolfes, mit tiefliegenden, traurig scheinenden Augen. Die Haare sind meisten lang und wild. Mit etwas Fantasie könnten sie als entfernte Verwandte der Elfinnen betrachtet werden. Ihre Kleidung und ihre Manieren sind ländlich geprägt. Sie sind Herdentiere. Sie sind meist in Gruppen von 5 oder 6 anzutreffen. Untereinander pflegen sie enge Bindungen. Sie meiden jeglichen Kontakt mir Sterblichen aus den Städten, ihnen gegenüber verhalten sie sich teilweise sogar schüchtern. Zu den Tieren und einigen Naturvölkern haben sie ein relativ gutes Verhältnis, jedenfalls solange, wie sie ihre Identität verbergen können. Wenn ihre Identität bemerkt wird, gehen sie auf eine kleine Wanderschaft, um sich dort für kurze Zeit niederzulassen. Zu anderen Vampiren haben sie wenig Kontakt. Sie haben keine feste Organisation und leben relativ frei, sie nehmen von keinem Befehle an, obwohl die ältesten unter ihnen hohes Ansehen besitzen. Relakuz wählen ihre Nachkommen sehr sorgfältig aus und suchen diejenigen, die am besten überleben können und die die stärkste Persönlichkeit haben. Nach der Bluttaufe sind die jungen Relakuz auf sich selbst gestellt. Je älter sie werden, desto tierhafter werden sie. Sie benutzen häufig ihre Hände, die sie in scharfe Krallen verwandeln können, verbunden mit ihrer Magie. Sie beherrschen alle Diziplinen. Die Bluttaufe wird feierlich vorbereitet und so weiß das Opfer meist, was es erwartet.

**Die Homper, die Aristokraten**

Die Homper sind eine edle, stolze Art, voller Adliger. Sie machen ein Großteil der Vampire aus, neben den Relakuz. Sie sind die kultivierteste aller Vampirarten. Ihnen geht es oft um Schönheit und Macht, damit sie ihr Schicksal ein wenig vergessen können. Sie pflegen auf eine Art und Weise den Kontakt zu Sterblichen des anderen Geschlechts, die durchaus romantisch genannt werden kann. Diese Beziehung hat aber nur den Zweck, mit ihnen die Bluttaufe zu vollziehen. Ihr Aussehen gleicht ihrem Charakter. Sie kleiden sich adlig und edel und legen viel Wert auf äußerlichkeiten und Schönheit. Von einen normalen Sterblichen unterscheiden sie sich äußerlich nicht viel, abgesehen von ihrer bleichen Haut. Diese Art bietet ein breites Spektrum an individuellen Charakteren, deren einzige Verbindung der Fluch ihres Blutes ist. Homper sind nur in alten Schlössern und Burgen anzutreffen, wo sie eine komplette Adelsstruktur mit Dienern und Untergebenen aufgebaut haben. Untergebene sind Ghule und Zombies. Selbst Vampire in einer Schloßgemeinschaft sind in ihrer Anzahl relativ wenige. Fast alle Gruppen von Homper (und anderen Vampiren) bestehen allerhöchstens aus 10--15 Vampiren. Ihr Prinz gilt als der Mächtigste aller Adligen. Die Bluttaufe pflegen sie nur mit ausgelesenen Persönlichkeiten, wie tapferen Kriegern, Adligen, Künstlern zu vollziehen. Gerüchte sagen, daß einige Adelshäuser des Reiches aus Vampiren bestehen würden. Ihre größte Schwäche ist ihr Sinn für Schönheit.  
  
**Die Ungei, die Magier**

Ungei sind ähnlich wie die Eratrors eine sehr seltene Art. Sie sind die Hexer unter den Vampiren, bösartige Kreaturen, zutiefst verdorben. Von ihrem äußeren gleichen sie einer alten, sehr häßlichen Hexe oder einem Hexer, ähnlich wie ein Eratror. Sie kleiden sich in Lumpen und Fetzen und besitzen keinen Stolz. Sie leben alleine in unterirdischen Katakomben und gehen ihren Studien nach, obwohl sie viele Diener haben. Sie haben oft Kontakt zu Lichs und anderen derartigen Kreaturen. Die einzigen Vampire, mit denen sie verkehren, sind die Eratrors. Homper gelten bei ihnen als Feinde. Sie sind die einzigen Vampire, die ihr Dasein als Tier voll ausleben. Daher sind sie die gefürchtesten aller Vampire, obgleich der Prinz einen viel stärkeren magischen und sozialen Einfluß besitzt. Als Nachwuchs suchen sie dunkle Magier auf, mit denen sie in unheimlicher Atmosphäre die Bluttaufe vollziehen. Sie beherrschen alle Diziplinen.  
  
**Elcier(**selber ausgedacht ;-P**)**

Die Anmutigen unter den Vampiren. Sie ähneln den Hompern in Wuchs und Gestalt und Sinn für das Schöne, jedoch in Stärke und Macht ähneln sie den Ungei. Das gefährliche hierbei ist, so schön und liebreizend sie auch sind, umso grausamer und unbarmherzig können sie zu ihren Feinden und Opfern sein. In Stärke und Macht sind sie den anderen Vampirarten jedoch weitaus überlegen und sollten sie eine Verbindung mit anderen magischen Wesen eingehen, so kann dies ungeahnte Kräften bei ihren Nachkommen freisetzen. Sie sind äußerst wählerisch, daher ist dies auch bis heute nur ein einziges Mal vorgekommen. Der Prinz unter den Elciern ist der mächtigste unter den Prinzen und wird oft nach Rat und Erlaubnis gefragt. Im Notfall ergreift dieser die Initiative und beseitigt das Problem auf seine Weise.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Bei den Elciern überkam Luca ein seltsames Gefühl, eine Szene bildete sich vor seinem geistigen Auge. 

_---Ihr Elcier seid doch alle gleich....Ihr geht keine zu enge Bindungen ein, doch verliebt ihr euch, dann stürzt ihr damit alle in Verderben... _

_Komm mein kleiner Alexander, bald wirst du ihn treffen....den dessen Blut in dir ist und der dir dieses Schicksal bescherte...---_  
  
Luca hielt sich den Kopf und Harry, der dies bemerkte erschien hinter ihm und hielt ihn fest.

_,,Ist was? Geht es dir nicht gut?"_

Luca schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah Harry liebevoll an.

_,,Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich glaube, dass das nur wieder so ein Flashback war."  
_Luca widmete sich wieder dem Buch vor sich und blätterte eine Seite weiter.  
  
**Der Vampirprinz**

Der Prinz ist der Herrscher über ein bestimmtes Gebiet, er erläßt Gesetze und trifft Anordnungen, was zu tun ist. Der Machtbereich des Prinzen beschränkt sich nicht nur auf Vampire der eigenen Art. Er hat die Macht über Tiere und niedrige Monster aber auch über Angehörige anderer Vampirarten. üblicherweise beansprucht den Titel eines Prinzen ein sehr mächtiger Vampir, der ein relativ hohes Alter aufzuweisen hat. Damit ist aber nicht gesagt, daß ein Prinz der mächtigste aller Vampire ist. Einige Geschichten berichten von Vampiren, die schon älter als 1500 Jahre alt sein sollen, sogenannte Ahnen. Deren Bedeutung ist aber unbekannt. Wie beim sterblichen Adel gibt es auch beim Vampiradel Intrigen.

**Die Bluttaufe (der Kuß)  
**

Es besteht viel Aberglauben darüber, wie das Vampirwerden vor sich geht. Eine weit verbreitete Geschichte besagt, daß jeder, der einmal vom Vampir gebissen wurde, zu einem solchen wird. Eine andere Geschichte besagt, daß jeder Selbstmörder nach seinem Freitod als Vampir aufersteht, um die Sterblichen zu quälen. Wenn ein Sterblicher, kurz bevor seinem eigenen Tod steht, das Fleisch langsam stirbt und das Blut gerinnt, kann ein Vampir beschließen, dem Opfer den Tod zu ersparren und einen Tropfen seines eigenen Blutes auf die Lippen des Sterbenden tropfen zu lassen. Dann geschieht im Körper des Sterbenden eine Metamorphose. Der nächste Schritt ist das Trinken des Blutes des Vampirs. Danach verändert sich Körper und Seele des Sterbenden und er ist ein Mitglied der Vampire. Die Bluttaufe wird von allen Vampiren als einen unglaublich erregenden aber auch schmerzhaften Akt beschrieben. Wann und wie der Fluch des Blutes genau entstand, ist unbekannt. Einige Legenden berichten darüber, daß ein tapferer Krieger, dem seine Frau durch Verrat in den Freitod getrieben wurde, seiner Gottheit entsagte und versuchte, das Blut seiner toten Frau zu trinken. Dadurch war sein Blut verflucht worden. Eine andere Geschichte behauptet, daß ein böser Hexer von einem Dämon verführt wurde, einen Zauber zu sprechen, der ihn unsterblich machte. Eine andere Legende behauptet sogar, daß die Vampire seit Anbeginn der Schöpfung leben, genauso wie andere Kreaturen. Das Tier, der Dämon in ihnen Tief im Innern eines jeden Vampirs lauert der Dämon mit seinem unstillbaren Durst auf frisches Blut. Die meisten Vampire versuchen dieses Tier zu verbergen, aber irgendwann schlägt es zu. Dann verwandelt sich der Vampir in ein Monster mit hoher Kraft. Wenn dieses Monster kein Blut bekommt, wird es immer wilder und stärker und greift alles an, das Blut enthält. Dieses Tier hat kein Gewissen und keine Skrupel. Egal, ob das Opfer ein unschuldiges Baby oder der Angehörige der eigenen Art ist, das Tier giert nur nach Blut. Wenn der Dämon kein Blut bekommt wird er wahnsinnig und fängt an, wie ein Wilder zu rasen. Es gibt Geschichten von Vampiren, die besagen, daß einige wildgewordene Vampire in ihrer Raserei sich selbst zerstückelt hätten. In jeder Minute, in der das Tier nach Blut giert, verfällt ihr Körper mehr, bis er schließlich Asche ist. Diesen Zustand wird allerdings kein Vampir je freiwillig erlangen wollen, denn ihr körperlicher Zerfall soll eines der schmerzhaftesten Dinge sein, die ein Lebewesen in der Lage ist zu spüren. Der Verfall des Körpers im Zustand der Raserei wird begleitet von den wahnsinnig entsetzlichen Schreien, die jeden Sterblichen mit Angst erfüllen würden. Bei einem mächtigen Vampir sollen sie so entsetzlich sein, daß die Erde vibriert und der Himmel mit Blitzen erfüllt ist. Kurz vor seinem Tod entwickelt der Geist eine letzte Fähigkeit, mit der er in der Lage ist, Blut zu riechen, selbst wenn es sich in bis zu einem Tagesmarsch Entfernung befindet. Das Trinken von frischen Blut ist für den rasenden Vampir ein unglaublich erregendes Erlebniss, das mit keinem aller menschlichen Genüsse vergleichbar ist.

**Das Verhältnis von Vampiren zu ihrer Umwelt**

Vampire sind grauenhafte Geschöpfe, auch wenn sie durchaus Menschlichkeit besitzen können und Opfer ihres Blutes sind. Dieses Tier aber, das in jedem von ihnen steckt, ist immer da und verwandelt den Vampir in ein Monster. Das Tier in einem Vampir ist ein Dämon, der von Zeit zu Zeit den Körper in Besitz nimmt. Aus diesem Grund sind Vampire extrem gefährlich und unberechenbar. Die Beschreibung eines Vampirs mag den Eindruck erwecken, der Vampir sei eine bemitleidenswerte Kreatur, ein Romantiker und ein Träumer. Dieses mag wohl manchmal zutreffen in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, aber in der Hauptsache ist er ein Monster auf der Flucht vor dem Dämon in ihm, ein unsterbliches Monster, das keinen Freund und keine Liebe kennt, eine Bestie, ein Teufel, der jedes Tier und jede sterbliche Kreatur aufs tiefste haßt. Es ist aber genauso möglich, daß ein Vampir nach einiger Zeit versucht, alle Menschlichkeit verkümmern zu lassen, um so noch mächtiger zu werden. Und doch wünscht sich ein Vampir oft nichts sehnlicher als den entgültigen Tod. Jedes intelligente Lebewesen versucht sie zu meiden, aber leider ist oft ihr Charme und ihr Reiz zu groß, daß ihnen keiner widerstehen kann. Mächtige Vampire haben Macht über Tiere und das Wetter. Der Erzfeind eines Vampirs ist der Werwolf, der sogenannte Wolfling, der Gestaltwandler. Wann immer die beiden aufeinandertreffen, endet das in einem blutigen Kampf. Der Werwolf hat seine eigenen Gesetze und seine eigenen Reviere. Als Besonderheit unter den Tieren gilt die Katze und deren Abkömmlinge. Sie sind die einzigen Tiere, denen ein Vampir nichts befehlen kann.

**Vampire in anderen Kulturen**

Natürlich gibt es nicht nur Vampire, die menschlichen Ursprunges sind. Es gibt genauso Vampire unter Elben(weiblich wie männlich) oder Zwergen. über diese Wesen ist allerdings sehr wenig bekannt, weil Elben und Zwerge sich über derartige Dinge ausschweigen. Es scheint, als sei ihnen die Existenz ihrer verfluchten Brüder und Schwestern unangenehm, so daß sie am liebsten gar keine Worte darüber verlieren. Das einzig bekannte über Zwergenvampire, ist, daß sie in alten dunklen Verliesen anzutreffen sind. Es gibt in der Eiswüste genauso Vampire wie in den heißen Wüstenländern. Auf dem Kontinent der tausend Wüsten sind einige Geschichten von weiblichen Vampiren bekannt, die das wunderschönste und bezaubernste Aussehen gehabt haben sollen, so daß ihnen freiwillig dutzende von Männern Blut geopfert haben sollen. Diese Vampire der Wüste haben aufgrund des warmen Klimas mehr Probleme mit dem Licht der Sonne als ihre Artgenossen auf dem Kontinent Trakin. Sie sollen aber ihre Magie derart an das Klima angepaßt haben, daß es ihnen leichter fällt, im grellen Licht der Sonne zu wandeln. Auf die Dauer ist es aber genauso tötlich für sie wie für Trakins Vampire. Diese Wüstenvampire sind oft im Gebirge anzutreffen, wo sie in Felsspalten ihr Schlafversteck haben. Einige Legenden berichten, daß deren Ursprung eng mit dem Schicksal dieses Kontinent verbunden ist. Der Glaube an Vampire ist auf diesem Kontinent viel weiter verbreitet als auf dem Kontinent Trakin.  
  
**Ahnen, die in Aufzeichnungen erwähnt werden**

**Lilith, die Hure der Nacht**

Laut Legende eine extrem mächtige Vampirette, die mindestens 15000 Jahre alt sein soll. Sie soll auf dem Kontinent der tausend Wüsten beheimatet sein. Sie trat in den letzen 5000 Jahren nicht in Erscheinung, jedenfalls berichtet keine Geschichte davon. Ihre Kräfte sollen so ungeheuer groß sein, daß sie mit keinem Magier vergleichbar wären. Alleine ihr Auftreten soll alle Kreaturen zu ergebenen Dienern machen. Eine Legende, die in der Wüste ziemlich bekannt ist, berichtet davon, daß selbst ein Dämon, einer der Erzdämonen Allahs, von ihrem Aussehen ergriffen war und mit ihr zwölf Kinder zeugte. Diese Kinder sollen der Ursprung allen Übels sein. Sie soll einen Harem mit ihren Kinder geführt haben, ebenfalls sehr mächtigen und dämonisch schönen Kindern, in der der ganze Heerscharen von dunklen Hexern ihren blutigen Kuss empfingen, um die Magie der Vampire mit denen der Hexer zu vereinen, um noch mehr Wissen und Macht zu erlangen. Jander Sonnenstrahltöter .Einer der wenigen Elbenvampire, von dem Geschichten berichten. Während seiner Zeit als Elb sollte er schon sehr weise und klug gewesen sein, so daß alle Elben ihn bewunderten und von ihm beeindruckt waren. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt seines Todes als Elb. Wann das genau war, ist nicht bekannt, genausowenig wie alt er ist und wieviel Macht er besitzt. Einige Hinweise deuten darauf hin, daß er schon während der Zeit der Drachenkriege lebte. Er soll von einem Wesen verlockt worden sein, das von weit her gekommen ist, um ihn zu verführen. Mehr ist über Jander Sonnenstrahltöter nicht bekannt.

**Der Urvampir**

Eine fast vergessene Legende im Tausendtraumland. Er soll der erste Vampir der Welt gewesen sein, vor tausenden von Jahren. Angeblich soll ein Magier verflucht worden sein, als er etwas tat, das Gott entzürnte. So wurde er verflucht, auf alle Ewigkeit auf Erden zu wandeln. Mehr ist darüber nicht bekannt und was an der Legende wahr ist und was nicht ist nicht feststellbar. Es existieren viele Geschichten über deren Ursprung, und so läßt sich nicht mehr sagen, welche stimmen und welche nicht. Es ist anzunehmen, daß an jeder ein kleines Stückchen Wahrheit steckt.  
**------------------------------------------------**

Luca überflog die Seiten, und er war sprachlos nachdem was er gerade gelesen hatte.  
Vampire, Elben. Geschöpfe des Lichtes und der Dunkelheit....Wie kam es nur nach all dem was er erfahren hatte, dass seine Eltern aus diesen beiden Arten eine Verbindung eingegangen sind. Er setzte sich hin und atmete tief aus. Harry setzte sich neben ihn, legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.  
  
_,,Das wird schon wieder..."  
_  
Gerade als Luca etwas darauf erwidern wollte, sah er eine Person in die Bücherei eintreten. Draco kam endlich und schaute sich nun um. Als er Harry und Luca entdeckte ging er eilig auf sie zu.  
  
_,,Was war so dringend? Ich habe mich extra beeilt und...."  
_  
Luca sprang auf und sah Draco wütend an.  
  
_---Er fragt tatsächlich.....--  
_  
_,,Ich habe Neuigkeiten von Professor Dumbledore, er hat mir gesagt, dass morgen anlässlich meines Geburtstages....einiger meiner Verwandten zu Besuch kommen.."_  
  
Draco setzte sich neben Harry und schaute Luca verwirrt an.  
  
_,,Und? Was ist daran so besonderes...Ich wusste, dass du morgen Geburtstag hast."  
_  
Luca schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf.  
  
_,,Oh man, meine 'Verwandten' sind Elben! Sag' schon du wusstest davon...."_  
  
_,,Oder etwa nicht 'Mr. Ich bin ein Halbelb und sag es meinen Freunden nicht'?"_  
fügte er hinzu und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Draco und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
  
Draco schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn und sein Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Freude und Beschämen.  
  
_,,Also...ich wollte es dir sagen...aber.."  
  
---Bei Merlin! Ein Malfoy, der stottert. Das ich sowas noch erleben darf---_  
  
Er atmete tief durch und fing von vorne an.  
  
_,,Ja ich bin ein Halbelb und ich wollte diese Tatsache geheim halten....Aber dir wollte ich davon erzählen...weil..ich mich in dich...."_  
  
_,,Ja?"_Luca wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
  
Draco schaute beschämt weg.  
  
_,,...verliebt habe."_sagte er leise.  
  
_---Ein Malfoy, der jemandem seine Liebe gesteht. Man das wird ja immer obskurer...---  
_  
_,,Ich hatte schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung die Befürchtung, dass du mein auserwählter Partner bist....Jedoch warst du weder Zauberer noch Elb....ich musste mich erst vergewissern. Wenn die Elben extra wegen deines Geburtstages in die Menschenwelt kommen, dann scheinst du etwas besonderes zu sein....."_  
  
Luca seufzte. Er konnte Draco nicht lange böse sein und erst recht nicht nachdem was er ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
_,,Du sagst es. Ich bin halb Elb und halb Vampir. An meinem 15. Geburtstag kommen sie um mich zu begrüßen...Ach ich habe keine Ahnung..Harry und ich haben uns was durchgelesen.....und wollten dich noch nen bisschen darüber ausfragen.."_  
  
Er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort.  
  
_,,Anscheinend stamme ich von irgendeinem Hochelben mit Namen Cirdan ab und mein Vater ist ein Elcier...Oh je, ich brauche keine Bücher, ich brauche irgendjemanden, der mich auf der Stelle erschießt, damit ich nicht noch'n paar 'gute' Neuigkeiten kriege..."  
_  
_---In einer woche ist das Spiel.....wie soll ich dass nur alles unter einen Hut bringen?---_  
  
Harry stand auf und sah sich in dieser illustren Runde um.  
  
_,,Ich weiß ja nicht was ihr jetzt als nächstes machen wollt aber ich hätte da ne Idee. Wie wäre es mit Professor Foster?_ Vielleicht kann er uns weiterhelfen.."  
  
Draco stand auf und reichte Luca seine Hand.  
  
_,,Komm', Potter's Vorschlag ist ausnahmsweise mal nützlich und heute abend erzähle ich dir dann mehr von meiner 'Familie'..."  
_  
Luca nahm sie an und ließ sich von Draco hochziehen. Niedergeschlagen ging er zur Tür und wartete auf Harry und Draco, die wieder Freundlichkeiten austauschen mussten.  
  
_,,Das war unnötig Malfoy......"_  
  
_,,Ach Potter, auch jemand wie du hat ab und zu seinen gute Tag."_ Er grinste Harry dreckig an und flüsterte etwas in dessen Ohr.  
  
_,,Mhm...das ist schon wieder nen Punkt für mich gewesen....Jaja wie fühlt man sich, wenn sich meine Vorteile nur so anhäufen? Achja ein Geschenk habe ich auch schon für ihn...und du?"_ Er ging zu Luca und stellte sich demonstartiv neben ihn.  
  
_,,Na, Potter! Willst du Wurzeln schlagen....wäre nicht schlecht."_ rief Draco und handelte sich hierfür böse Blicke sowohl von Harry wie auch von Luca ein.  
  
_---Na warte Malfoy.....meine Idee wird ihn umhauen....---_  
  
Nachdem Harry grummelnd kam, gingen die drei zu Mr.Fosters Büro und klopften an.  
Bevor sie eintraten nahm Luca, Harry und Draco beiseite.  
  
_,,Meint ihr wirklich, dass wir ihm alles erzählen sollten? Ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl..."  
_  
Draco winkte ab, nahm Luca's Gesicht in seine Hände und sah ihm liebevoll in die Augen.  
  
_,,Wenn du nichts sagen willst brauchst du es auch nicht. Aber wir können ihm ja vorerst nur die Sache mit den Elben erzählen...."_  
**----------------------------------------------------**

_,,Herein"  
  
_Die drei traten schweigend hinein und gingen zu Mr. Foster, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und Arbeiten korrigierte.  
  
_,,Bitte setzen sie sich. Wie kann ich ihnen drei helfen?"_  
  
Er sah Luca dabei eindringlich an. Dieser hielt sich daraufhin den Kopf. Harry, der das gesehen hatte, ging zu ihm und stützte ihn.  
  
_,,Alles Ok?"  
_  
Luca schaute auf, nickte und nahm auf einen der Stühlen platz.  
  
_,,Alles Ok! Da waren plötzlich solche Stimmen in meinem Kopf und mir hat sich alles gedreht..."  
  
,,Nun fangen Sie bitte an..."  
  
---Wo soll ich anfangen...?---_  
  
Luca nahm tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen. Er erzählte Mr. Foster alles was ihm Prof. Dumbledore berichtet hatte, jedoch ließ er wohlwissend die Tatsache außer Acht, dass sein Vater zur Häfte ein Vampir ist...das so glaubte er wäre dann doch zuviel des Guten gewesen...Mr. Foster hörte sich alles haargenau an und räusperte sich nachdem Luca fertig erzählt hatte.  
  
_,,Nunja, das ist wahrlich eine interessante Geschichte, Mr.Parker. Wo soll ich da nur anfangen um ihnen ihre Fragen zu beantworten."_  
  
Er stellte sich nachdenklich an das Fenster und schaute heraus. Dann begann er Luca's Fragen zu beantworten und etwas über die im Buch erwähnte Prophezeiung zu erzählen.  
Er erzählte, dass die Wesen der Dunkelheit oft in Verbindung mit Vampiren gebracht werden, aber es zu wenigen von ihnen gibt um sich dessen wirklich bewusst sein zu können, dass diese Prophezeiung schon seit Jahrhunderten bestand hat und die Elben nun glauben in Luca den Auserwählten gefunden zu haben.  
Außerdem wären die Elben sehr stolze Wesen, die auf Etikette, Benehmen und Sprache sehr großen Wert legen würden. Wenn man ihnen gegenübersteht so sollte man darauf achten nicht vor ihnen zu sprechen und zu schnelle Bewegungen zu machen.  
Normalerweise verneigen sie sich vor niemandem und Begrüßungen werden nur mit Worten ohne jegliche Gesten durchgeführt und man sollte ihnen gegenüber niemals Unsicherheit zeigen...  
  
Er beendete seine Erzählung mit einer Warnung.  
  
_,,Ich weiß nicht, Mr.Parker, wer oder was sie wirklich sind. Aber sie sollten sich eines zu Herzen nehmen....viele Wesen ob Elb, Vampir, Zauberer oder Mensch...suchen seit langem nach dem Erwählten, der diese Prophezeiung erfüllen mag. Es kann sehr gefährlich sein, den falschen Personen zu trauen."_ Damit setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz und ging wieder seiner Tätigkeit von vorhin nach.  
  
Harry stand auf, ging zur Tür und deute sie anderen dazu ihn zu folgen.  
  
_,,Danke Mr.Foster.Wir werden uns ihren Rat gut merken."_ er öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus. Luca und Draco folgten ihm.  
  
_,,Ich weiß nicht irgendwie ist mir dieser Foster suspekt...."_sagte Draco als sie draußen auf dem Gang entlang liefen. Luca nickte nur und Harry blieb stehen.  
  
_,,Ja ganz normal ist er nicht...aber was wollt ihr schon erwarten er ist schließlich Lehrer für VgddK, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er sich als Psychopath entpuppt....Er ist nunmal der Einzige, den wir darüber fragen konnten....."_  
  
_,,Es ist spät wir sollten in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume gehen. Vielleicht kann uns Hermine weiterhelfen..."_  
  
_,,Das Schl....die Granger? So tief sind wir schon gesunken? Potter, Potter....aber in einer Sache hast du recht, es ist spät."_  
  
Draco ging zu Luca umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss, schaute auf und grinste Harry frech an.  
  
_,,Wir sehen uns später Luca. Wir uns auch, Potter, lässt sich ja leider nicht vermeiden..."  
_damit bog er in einen anderen Gang ein und war verschwunden. Luca sah ihm noch hinterher und widmete sich wieder Harry, der wütend etwas vor sich hin grummelte.  
  
_,,Dieser vermaledeite Malfoy und ich habe gedacht, der würde sich wenigstens nen bisschen ändern.....Kein Stück!"_  
  
Luca umarmte ihn von hinten, nahm dann seine Hand und stellte sich vor ihn.  
  
_,,Sei nicht so mürrisch....nimm' ihn doch nicht immer so ernst. Er will dich nur ärgern. Komm' gehen wir zu Herm...."_Luca streckte sich zu Harry hoch, gab ihm einen innigen Kuss und zog ihn Richtung Gemeinschaftsräume.  
  
_,,Eine kleine Wiedergutmachung?"_ grinste Harry.  
  
_,,Eine klitzekleine"_ gab Luca lachend zurück.  
**-----------------------------------------------**

Als sie ankamen wartete Hermine schon auf die beiden. Sie stand vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum und schien etwas ungeduldig zu sein.  
  
_,,Da seid ihr ja endlich....Malfoy ist so eilig aus der Besprechung verschwunden, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe."_  
  
Harry ging zu ihr und beruhigte sie ersteinmal. Dann kam Luca und erzählte Hermine alles, keine Einzelheit wurde ausgelassen. Nachdem er fertig erzählt hatte, musste sich Hermine setzen, sie ging zu der Treppe und setzte sich hin. Dann seufzte sie und wandte sich an Harry und Luca.  
  
_,,Oh man, dass ist wirklich mal was neues. Malfoy ein Elb, Luca zur Hälfte und die andere Hälfte ist ein Vampir. Elben, die morgen wegen Luca's Geburtstag kommen. Mhmm..ich weiß nicht ob ich euch da helfen kann, Mr. Foster hat eigentlich alles gesagt, was man über Elfen weiß. Über Vampire kann ich euch vielleicht noch was sagen."_  
  
Sie überlegte kurz und fuhr dann fort.  
  
_,,Offiziel sind sich Vampire und Werwölfe verhasst.....es ist aber auch bekannt, dass es einen Zwist zwischen Elben und Vampiren gegeben hat oder auch noch vorhanden ist. Deswegen ist die Verbindung zwischen einer Elbin und einem Vampir etwas besonderes, da sich ein Wesen des Lichtes unter gar keinen Umständen mit einem Wesen der Dunkelheit abgeben und erst recht kein Kind zeugen darf. Du bist der lebende Beweis, dass es stattgefunden hat....nun kommen die Elben wohl um dich zu sehen und halten dich für den, der in der Prophezeiung erwähnt wird."_  
  
Sie machte eine kleine Pause und erzählte weiter.  
  
_,,Ich kann es jedoch verstehen, die Prophezeiung spricht davon, dass jemand kommt der beides in sich vereint, sowohl Dunkelheit wie auch Licht....da kommst nur du im Moment in Frage..."_  
  
_,,Na da kann ich nur hoffen, dass morgen alles glatt läuft..."_seufzte Luca.  
**---------------------------------------------**

Nach dem Essen gingen Luca und Harry gemeinsam zu Draco. Was als abendliches Abenteuer begann, endete nun in Routine. Es war nicht mehr so gefährlich gesehen zu werden, alle wussten, dass Draco mit Luca befreundet war, einige mehr die anderen weniger. Genauso akzeptierten es einige und andere nicht. trotzdem befanden sich die beiden unter Harry's Tarnumhang und klopften gerade an Draco's Tür. Diese wurde geöffnet und beide traten ein und kamen unter dem Umhang zum Vorschein.  
Draco schloss die Tür, ging an Harry vorbei zu Luca und knuddelte diesen ersteinmal richtig durch. Nahm in auf die Arme und trug ihn zur Couch.  
  
_---Morgen erwartet dich noch was schöneres....--- _

Flüsterte Draco, Luca ins Ohr und grinste. Dieser wurde rot und schaute verlegen zu Harry, der mittlerweile zur Couch gegangen war.  
  
Harry zog Draco von Luca weg und setzte sich, nachdem sich dieser aufgerichtet hatte neben ihn. Dann wandte er sich Draco zu, der ihn wütend ansah.  
  
_,,Dann leg' mal los....Wie interessieren uns brennend für deine Familiengeschichte...Nicht wahr Luca?"_ Der Angesprochene nickte nur und lehnte seinen Kopf an Harry's Schulter.  
  
Draco gab sich den beiden geschlagen.  
  
_,,Also wo fange ich am besten an? Meine Mutter ist eine Hochelbe, sie lernte meinen Vater kennen als sie unerlaubt in der Menschenwelt war. Obwohl es ihr strikt verboten war ging sie immer wieder zur Winkelgasse um dort die verschiedensten Kreaturen zu studieren, dabei lernte sie meinen Vater kennen und verliebte sich in ihn. Seine Verbindung zum dunklen Lord war ihr zwar verhasst, aber sie nahm es in Kauf nur um bei ihm sein zu können...Sie verzichtete auf ihre Unsterblichkeit und blieb bei ihm....vor sechzehn Jahren kam ich auf die Welt....ich habe meine Familie eigentlich nur ein einziges Mal sehen können. Ich war mit meiner Mutter vor einem Jahr in Lathriên...."_  
  
Er sprach den Namen der Elbenwelt in ebisch aus und Luca erschauderte. Es klang so schön, so rein und das aus Draco's Mund! Die Sprache erschien ihm so seltsam vertraut und er sehnte sich insgeheim nach ihr.....  
  
_,,...an meinem 15. Geburtstag. Meine Elbenherkunft entwickelt sich seit diesem Tag und wird bald abgeschlossen sein. Sie sprachen alle in Rêhlis, der Sprache der Elben. Obwohl meine Mutter mir nur sehr wenig beibrachte, verstand ich alles was sie mir sagten. Meine Tante kam zu mir, gab mir diesen Reif, den ich seit diesem Tag nicht mehr abgelegt habe...."_ Er zeigte auf einen silbernen Reif mit Aqumarinen und Smaragden.  
  
_---Und ich habe mich gewundert warum Malfoy immer einen Reif trägt....---_  
  
_,,Das wars mehr gibt es nicht zu erzählen....."_  
  
Luca deutete Draco zu ihm zu kommen. Draco setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben ihm. Dieser gab ihm einen Kuss und nahm seine Hand.  
  
_,,Danke, dass du mir alles erzählt hast....Jetzt da ich soviel über Elben weiß und mein Freund selber einer ist, habe ich keine Angst mehr vor morgen..."_  
  
Er drehte sich zu Harry um und nahm auch seine Hand.  
  
_,,Außerdem habe ich ja euch beide.."_  
  
Was geschah noch an diesem abend? Nicht viel. Die drei saßen noch eine ganze Weile einfach nur da und redeten, kuschelten oder in Harry und Draco's Fall, machten sich fertig. Also nichts besonderes, bis Luca und Harry sich auf den Rückweg machen mussten. Luca stand gerade an der Tür, hatte sich von Draco verabschiedet und wartete gerade an der Tür als Harry von Draco zurückgehalten wurde.  
  
_,,Punkte gesammelt? Potter..."_flüsterte er ihm grinsend in sein Ohr.  
  
_,,Brauche ich gar nicht..."_erwiderte Harry und zeigte auf die Kette um seinen Hals.  
  
_,,Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich schon einen Beweis seiner Freundschaft...."_sagte er , deutete auf seine Kette und ging zu Luca. Beide verließen daraufhin, Draco's Zimmer.  
  
_---Er hat eine Kette von ihm...? $%§ Potter...---_  
**----------------------------------------------**

Der nächste Tag verlief recht turbulent. Luca stand früh auf und weckte auch Harry, sehr zu seinem Missfallen, da er noch viel zu müde war. Nun stand er auf und ging mit Luca zu Prof. Dumbledore, der sie schon erwartete. Zusammen gingen sie durch einen schmalen Gang, der zu einer Tür führte. Diese wurde geöffnet und man fand sich an einem Ort wieder, der Harry völlig unbekannt war. Sie waren noch in Hogwarts, jedoch an einem geheimen Platz, so schien es ihm. Aus der Ferne konnten sie Draco erkennen, der sich an einen Baum gelehnt hatte und aufstand als er Luca und Harry sah. Er ging sofort zu ihnen.  
  
_,,Hey auch schon da? Wollte Potter wieder nicht aufstehen, was?"  
  
,,......."_  
  
Bevor Luca was sagen konnte stellte sich Harry vor Draco.  
  
_,,Jaja, Malfoy. Mein Traum war zu schön...oder war es doch Wirklichkeit....?"_grinste er Draco an und deutet verschmitzt auf Luca. Draco überlegte eine Weile und fasste Harry an seinen Kragen.  
  
_,,Du meinst doch nicht etwa...?"_gab er empört zurück.  
  
Professor Dumbledore kam und bat die beiden um Ruhe. Sie gingen auseinander, ließen sich dabei aber nicht aus den Augen.  
  
_,,Meine Herren, bitte zügeln sie sich. Der Besuch müsste jeden Moment da sein.."_

Just in dem Moment als er dies sagte, kam plötzlich ein Nebel wie aus dem Nichts und hüllte alles ein. Als er langsam verschwand, erkannte man fünf großgwachsene Gestalten, mit langen Haaren und Augen, die durch den Nebel leuchteten.  
Sie gingen, einem Schweben gleich, zu den Anwesenden und blieben direkt vor Luca stehen. Dieser sah sie nur iritiert an, erinnerte sich aber an Mr. Foster's Worte. Er sah sie nun entschlossen und selbstsicher an, direkt in ihre Augen ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
_---Keine Unsicherheit zeigen, nie vor ihnen reden....---  
_  
Plötzlich fing der vorderste an zu sprechen.  
  
**_,,Ech iôn Allándriêll.....Iell o Cirdan en minui a beleg edhel ....ned Lathriên...gu iâr...Suil bo le tithen caun....a bolehâ nedh mín lîr.  
Tâ i kárthîs neb în....Erath gîl feana êl Lathriên...."_**  
  
Plötzlich war alles ruhig, man hörte nur das Atmen der Anwesenden und das Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern, der Bäume. Der Elb, welcher mit Luca geredet hatte verbeugte sich plötzlich vor ihm und die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel.  
  
_---Was soll ich denn jetzt machen...?---_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Übersetzung: (sehr frei--'') 'Prophezeiung'  
  
_**Das Licht Lathriên's verblasst.  
Der Abend bricht heran.  
Was wir auch versuchen, es fällt in tiefe Dunkelheit.  
Dunkelheit, die nicht nur die Welt der Elben mit sich reißt.  
Doch ein Funke Hoffnung bleibt.  
Ein Kind wird geboren.....einziger Nachfahre Cirdan's.  
.....aus dem Blute einer der Unseren.  
...und eines Geschöpfes der Dunkelheit.  
...beide Seiten vereint und sich doch für nur eine entscheidend.  
....auf das der Auserwählte den rechten Weg wählt.  
..unser hell leuchtender Stern Lathriên's...  
  
**_Übersetzung Text 2:  
_**Sohn Allándriêlls....der Tochter Cirdan's.  
..dem mächtigsten und stärksten aller Elben von Lathriên.  
Mein Blut...Wie grüßen den kleinen Prinzen.  
Und nehmen ihn in unseren Reihen auf.  
Auf dass sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen wird.  
Unser hell leuchtender Stern Lathriêns...**_  
  
TBC  
  
So das war's die Elben sind endlich da Zwar nur kurz aber was solls ;-)Das Kapitel wurde mir zu lang °°'' Und die Geschichte spitzt sich zu.  
Achja, falls sich jemand wundert warum sie keinen Unterricht haben....Freier Tag (Muss es ja auch mal geben :-))  
  
Quellenangaben: http:www.gothic-page-von-katrin.de.vu ; www.sindarin.de ; Wikipedia


	10. Verständnis oder bin ich deiner würdig, ...

Disclaimer: Wie im neunten Teil

Rating: Hmm...nichts besonderes denke ich. Lemon wirds doch net...nur angedeutet-

Ab dem nächsten Kapitel muss ich das Rating hochsetzen...:-) Das Kapitel wurde nen bisserl verbessert:-P

**Kapitel 10**

**"Verständnis" und "Bin ich deiner würdig Vater...?**

Das Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen und das Atmen der Anwesenden, war das Einzige, dass man in dieser Umgebung hören konnte. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen, viel zu beeindruckt waren sie von der Szene, die sich gerade vor ihnen bot. Die Elben, welche noch vor kurzem anmutig und erhaben vor Luca standen und diesen begrüßten, verneigten sich vor ihm und blieben in dieser Haltung.

Luca schaute zu Draco und Harry, die verwundert in seine Richtung sahen. Er sah, dass Draco ihm versuchte etwas zu sagen....auf dessen Lippen formten sich die Worte...'Sprich mit ihnen'.

Er drehte sich wieder um, schaute auf die vor ihm knienden Gestalten und verneigte sich, wie sie es zuvor getan hatten, vor ihnen. Dann sprach er.

_,,Im matha mî anwar dan erét ech lî ráhs lû tehlâ...."_Ohne es jedoch zu bemerken, sprach er in elbisch. Die Elben schauten auf und sahen ihn mit einer Spur von Emotionen an.

_,,Ech ped i láh lîn achât estmae....Bo în dartha ôn idhrinn lîn pant methed...."_Er ging auf Luca zu und legt ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

_,,Láh sêl î sî...sui în tira gar lîn râs govadè hir....."_Dann deuteten sie auf Draco, der sich vor ihnen verbeugte und nickte. Dann drehten sie sich wieder zu Luca um und gaben ihm zwei Armreife. Diese waren weißgold und mit Rubinen besteckt. Es waren von der Form her dieselben wie Draco's. Anscheinend hatten sie auch die gleiche Bedeutung.

_,,...a mîn thelás öîn malith gar ech ennas côr wì or anna...."_Diesmal deutete, der Elb auf Harry, der ihn nur unwissend ansah. Luca lächelte und nickte.

_,,Im hanna..."_ war das Einzige, was er darauf antwortete. Die Elben verneigten sich daraufhin nochmals vor Luca und gingen dann auf Professor Dumbledore zu.

Harry und Draco machten sich sofort auf den Weg zu Luca, als sie sahen, dass sich die Elben von ihm entfernten. Beide sahen ihn nur sprachlos an, bevor Luca anfing, sich erschöpft auf die Wiese fallen zu lassen.

_,,Man war das anstrengend...ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich Unsinn rede oder sogar irgendeinen Fehler mache...Puh."_ Er legte sich in das Gras und schaute nach oben in den Himmel, der wolkenklar über ihm war und schloss seine Augen.

Harry und Draco setzten sich neben ihn.

_,,Du hast das toll gemacht. Sie waren oder besser sind noch beeindruckt von dir...Sie haben dir sogar noch Zeit gegeben..."_sagte Draco und sah in an.

_,,Ich weiß zwar nicht was ihr geredet habt aber es scheint wirklich gut gelaufen zu sein.."_

Luca setzte sich auf und sah Harry lachend an.

_,,Ach Harry, sie haben nicht nur mich akzeptiert sondern auch dich und Draco. Diesen Armreif haben sie mir gegeben...ich soll ihn wahrscheinlich meinem Partner geben...deine Kette sehen sie wohl schon als ein Geschenk von mir an, dass dich als meinen Partner auszeichnet..."_er deutete auf den Armreif an seinem Handgelenk, nahm den anderen und gab ihn Draco.

_,,Hier der ist für dich....Nun hast du wohl zwei",_ sagte er und küsste ihn. Dasselbe tat er auch bei Harry und stand wieder auf.

_,,Kommt wir gehen zu Professor Dumbledore. Es scheint so als wären sie fertig..."_

Tatsächlich kamen die Elben nun auf die Drei zu und blieben vor ihnen stehen.

_,,Bo în men ad tíra.....mín tithen caun...Lyoníth"_

Plötzlich kam wieder der Nebel, welcher sich zuvor noch aufgelöst hatte und hüllte alles ein. Ein paar Minuten später legte er sich wieder und alles wurde klar. Die Elben waren verschwunden.

Professor Dumbledore kam auf Luca, Draco und Harry zu und lächelte.

_,, Nun denn, Sie haben die Begrüßung ihrer 'Verwandten' sehr gut bestanden. Der hochgewachsene Elb mit den langen blonden Haaren, der mit ihnen sprach, ist übrigens ihr Großonkel...er war sehr erfreut sie wiederzusehen..."_

Luca horchte auf als er das hörte.

_,,Mich wiederzusehen? Ich habe ihn noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen..."_

Professor Dumbledore ging zu ihm und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

_,,Nein, sie haben ihn schoneinmal gesehen...Als Kind mit vier Jahren...kurz bevor ihre Mutter...Er erzählte es mir. Sie waren in Lathriên......Lyoníth"_

_,,Aber...."_versuchte Luca zu erwidern, brachte aber nichts mehr heraus.

_---Lyoníth? Ist das mein wahrer Name..?---_

_,,Alles zu seiner Zeit Mr.Parker...sie sollten nun wieder zurück gehen...Professor Snape erwartet sie alle in seinem Unterricht..."_er ging zu der Tür und öffnete sie. Bevor er wieder hinaus ging, drehte er sich nochmals zu Luca um.

_,,Achja, bevor ich es vergesse. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu ihrem Geburtstag, Mr. Parker....ihre Mutter wäre stolz auf sie gewesen...."_dann ging er hinaus und schloss die Türe wieder.

Harry und Draco bemerkten das Luca über etwas nachdachte und gingen zu ihm. Draco stupste ihn auf seine Stirn.

_,,Du hast es gehört! Wir haben Unterricht...also komm'...du willst Prof. Snape doch nicht etwa warten lassen..."_dann beugte er sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte.

_,,Heute abend feiern wir deinen Geburtstag....ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.."_

Harry, der das gehört hatte schreckte auf und sagte empört.

_,,Hey Malfoy, die Betonung liegt auf 'wir'.....also weihe mich vorher besser in deinen Plan mit ein oder....."_

Draco lachte auf und sah Harry amüsiert an.

_,,Oder was? Bei Merlin...natürlich sage ich es dir...ich habe ja keine andere Wahl..."_ und schaute zu Luca, der ihn nur angrinste und nickte.

_,,Ich sag's dir nach dem Mittagsessen...."_

Alle drei machten sich auf zu Prof. Snape's Unterricht.

Hermine und Ron hatten Harry und Draco bereits erwartet und sahen sie mit hoffnungsvollen Mienen an. Nach dem Unterricht, gingen die vier, (Harry, Luca, Hermine, Ron.) nach draußen und setzten sich auf eine Bank. Luca atmete tief ein und begann ihnen die Geschichte vom Vormittag zu erzählen. Er ließ keine Einzelheit aus, er erzählte alles...von seinem ersten Wort elbisch, dem was die Elben zu ihm sagten und dass er am heutigen Tag Geburtstag hat. Als er fertig war, schaute er Hermine und Ron an und wartete auf eine Reaktion, diese ließ auf sich warten aber sie kam. Nicht zuletzt da Hermine schon davon wusste und sich vor Ron keine Blöße geben wollte, da sie genau wusste, es würde ihn nur verletzen als Letzter davon erfahren zu müssen.

_,,Man, das ist echt harter Tobback. Du bist ein Elb? Malfoy auch und ihr seid vom Schicksal ausgewählte Partner? Nicht zu vergessen, dass Harry auch dein Partner ist...."_

Er seufzte laut auf und fuhr fort.

_,,Ich hab' echt nichts dagegen, dass du und Harry zusammen seid....aber Malfoy? Das ist hart....vor allem die Tatsache gruselt, dass er mit Harry zusammen in einem Zimmer ist und beide heil rauskommen..."_

_,,Du übertreibst...Malfoy hat auch eine gute Seite...die ist in der Zeit mit Luca deutlich geworden....Ich mag ihn zwar immer noch nicht, aber man kann ihn akzeptieren",_ sagte Hermine bestimmend und sah zu Ron, der nur seine Schultern zuckte.

_,,Wenn's sein muss...."_

_,,Na dann wäre das ja geklärt. Kommt wir müssen noch zu VgddK...der Tag schlaucht ganz schön."_ Luca klatschte in die Hände und wollte rausgehen als er von Hermine aufgehalten wurde, die ihm etwas in die Hand drückte.

_,,Hier...was schöneres habe ich auf die Schnelle nicht finden können....Habe es ja erst gestern aus Zufall erfahren....Happy Birthday, Luca!"_ sagte sie und umarmte ihn.

Luca schaute auf das Geschenk in seiner Hand, öffnete es und zum Vorschein kam ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Buch. Seine Seiten waren leer...es sah so aus als wäre es ein Tagebuch.

_,,Damit du alles was du uns nicht sagen kannst oder willst in dieses Buch schreibst. Schreibe deine Innigsten Gefühle und Wünsche hinein...Sehe es als Geschenk von mir und Ron an, wir haben es vorhin gesehen und gleich gekauft."_

Luca ging zu ihr und drückte sie.

_,,Danke Herm....vielen Dank...Danke Ron!"_ er schaute zu Ron und dieser strahlte ihn nur überglücklich an.

Er verstaute sein Tagebuch in seinem Umhang und ging mit ihnen zum Unterricht.

**Am späten Abend................Tata...kein Lemon deute es nur an...;-P**

_,,Harry, Draco was habt ihr vor? Macht mir diese Augenbinde weg..."_forderte Luca, der gerade von Harry an der einen Hand und von Draco an der anderen zu einem für ihn geheimen Ort geführt wurde. Über seinen Augen eine Augenbinde.

_,,Nein, Nein...wir sind ja gleich da, mein Kleiner."_ sagte Draco lachend und blieb stehen als sie vor einer riesigen Tür standen.

_,,Potter, du machst auf und ich mach den Rest..."_

_,,Wie der Herr befiehlt...."_sagte Harry trotzig, machte aber wie es ihm gesagt wurde.

Draco führte Luca hinein, zu einer Couch und dieser setzte sich darauf. Dann nahm er ihm die Augenbinde ab. Als sich seine Augen an die neue Umgebung und das Licht gewöhnt hatten, kam Luca gar nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus. Er befand sich in einem riesigen Raum, der in den allen möglichen Farben schimmerte, die Wände nahmen mit jeder Minute, die verging einen andere Farbe an, jedoch immer in dezenten Blautönen.

Überall lagen Rosenblätter verstreut auf dem Boden, Bett sowie an der Wand und sogar auf der Decke. Sie schienen dort zu kleben so kam es ihm vor. Die Möbel schimmerten in dem Licht, welches von Kerzen, die in dem Raum an den verschiedensten Stellen aufgestellt waren, auf sie schien...Auf einem mit Rosen bedeckten Tisch lag etwas zu trinken und zu essen. Auf dem Boden lag außerdem ein großer Teppich, aus einem für Luca unbekannten Material. Er war so weich wie Wolle und doch so glänzend und samtig wie Seide..

_,,Draco, Harry, das ist wunderschön......Danke...Ich weiß gar nicht wie..."_

Draco kam auf ihn zu und kniete sich hin...nahm seine Hand und sagte.

_,,Pssst...sag gar nichts lass' uns einfach machen. Hier, der ist für dich, mein Armreif, dem ich denjenigen geben soll, den ich liebe...."_Er nahm den Armreif, legte ihn Luca um sein Handgelenk und küsste ihn. Dann machte er Harry platz.

_,,Ich habe mir das drumherum ausgedacht...ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Leider habe ich kein Geschenk für dich...ich hatte keine Gelegenheit.....Es tut mir leid..."_Er wollte aufstehen, wurde aber von Luca in seinem Tun aufgehalten. Er nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

_,,Danke Harry, dass Geschenk ist wunderschön.....dieser Raum ist.....ich brauche kein Geschenk...dass du hier bist reicht mir...."_sagte Luca und küsste Harry. Dieser wurde rot und sah überglücklich und auch grinsend zu Draco. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf die beiden zu.

_,,Potter, bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein....der 'Raum der Wünsche' hat die ganze Arbeit geleistet...von dir kam nur der Wunsch..."_Gerade als Harry etwas erwidern wollte, stand Luca auf und setzte sich auf den Teppich.

_,,Kommt hierher, der Teppich ist so flauschig....und hört auf zu streiten...nicht jetzt und hier!"_

Harry und Draco befolgten es murrend und setzten sich neben Luca.

Die drei verputzten alles was sich auf dem Tisch befand, redeten über den Tag und über das, was sie noch in Planung hatten...nunja bis sich Luca an Draco schmiegte und ihn anfing am Nacken zu küssen, danach tat er dasselbe bei Harry und beide sahen sich verschmitzt an.

_,,Mhmm...was will uns unser Kleiner damit wohl sagen, Potter?"_

_,,Ich weiß nicht, Malfoy. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn fragen....."_

_,,Ach ihr wisst doch ganz genau was ich damit bezwecken will...."_

_,,Achja?"_ sagten beide synchron und robbten auf Luca zu.

Draco zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn verlangend ohne sich oder ihm eine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen. Harry knöpfte ihm das Hemd auf und verteilte einzelne Küsse auf Luca's Nacken und Brust. Als Draco fertig war atmete Luca erst einmal tief ein und sah die beiden keuchend an.

_,,Ihr seid gemein...ich habe doch Geb..."_weiter kam er nicht, da machte Draco auch schon weiter, mit dem er aufgehört hatte. Dann nach einer kurzen Zeit flüsterte er ihm etwas in sein Ohr.

_,,Wenn wir anfangen, dann wird es sehr schwer sein, dass wir aufhören also...wenn du nicht willst, dass wir weitermachen, dann sage es uns...."_Harry nickte und stoppte in dem was er tat.

Luca sah sie nur halb stöhnend und keuchend an. Er nickte und sagte.

_,,Ich gebe euch alles von mir....wenn ihr bereit seid, mir alles von euch zu geben..."_

_,,Du kriegst nicht alles von uns....du hast es schon...."_sagte Harry.

_,,An i uir a râse anann lâm govade....."_hauchte ihm Draco auf elbisch zu und ihr Zungenspiel von vorhin wiederholte sich.

**------Der Rest ist eurer Fantasie überlassen, wollte kein Adult machen, da das nächste Kapitel schon Adult wird..und das übernächste****------**

Eng aneinander gekuschelt und erschöpft lagen sie auf dem Teppich.

_,,Hier könnten wir ruhig häufiger hingehen....es wissen nicht viele davon....und abschließen kann man ja immer..."_grinste Harry.

Die anderen beiden stimmten ihm zu. Luca nuschelte noch etwas bevor er einschlief.

_,,gen melin...."_

Harry schaute irritiert zu Draco, dieser lächelte nur und kuschelte sich an Luca.

_,,Potter, er liebt uns...."_flüsterte er Harry zu und schloss seine Augen.

Harry tat es ihm gleich...

Die Tage vergingen und Luca wurde sich seiner Umwandlung immer bewusster. Er fühlte sich immer schwächer, genauso, wie es Professor Dumbledore gesagt hatte...

Er versuchte es so gut wie nur möglich vor Draco und Harry geheim zu halten um ihnen keine Sorgen zu bereiten...jedoch sollte sich dies als sehr schwierig erweisen, da das Quidditschspiel immer näher rückte und schließlich da war.

Der Tag des Quidditschspiel war gekommen, alles war in heller Aufregung und tummelte sich bereits auf den Tribünen. In der Umkleide standen Harry und seine Mannschaft und machten ihre letzte 'Lagebesprechung'.

_,,Also, das ist der Plan...eigentlich wie immer. Gebt euer Bestes..."_

Harry ging auf Luca zu und fuhr ihm zärtlich durch seine Haare.

_,,Geht es...kannst du heute spielen?"_

Luca nickte nur und schaute Harry liebevoll an.

_,,Ja, ich kann spielen....ich enttäusche dich nicht."_

_,,Hey du enttäuscht mich nicht...auch wenn wir verlieren sollten, Verstanden!"_

_,,Ja...."_

Als sie alle zu ihren Startplätzen gingen und Luca hinterherkommen wollte, fing er plötzlich an zu schwanken und sein Besen fiel ihm aus der Hand.

_,,Hey Schlafmütze komm' das Spiel fängt gleich an",_ rief ihm Harry hinterher.

Er nahm seinen Besen und hielt ihn in einem festen Griff umklammert.

_---Ich muss da raus....Harry freut sich schon so darauf....---_

Das Spiel fing an, vierzehn Besen begaben sich in die Luft. Harry und Draco sahen sich an und Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

_,,Na Potter...bereit zu verlieren...auch wenn ihr Luca habt...so werde ich den Schnatz heute fangen..."_

_,,Wach endlich auf, Malfoy..."_

Mme. Hooch gab den Anpfiff und das Spiel begann.

Die beiden Mannschaften schenkten sich nichts. Der Quaffel wurde von einer Seite auf die andere geworfen, während der Klatscher seinen Weg durch die Spieler bahnte und nur von den Treibern aufgehalten wurde. Beide Mannschaften machten Punkte...Luca im Tor der Gryffindor, versuchte den Quaffel, der stetig auf ihn zukam zu halten....es klappte nicht immer, jedoch gelang es ihm größtenteils ihn abzuwehren....

Außerdem meldete sich das berühmte, verrückte Herbstwetter und es begann auf einmal in Strömen zu regnen...

Das Ende des Spieles rückte immer näher und die Spieler schienen immer erschöpfter zu werden. Harry und Draco lieferten sich, ohne irgendjemanden zu beachten ihren privaten kleinen Zweikampf und jagten dem Schnatz hinterher. Beide sahen ihn neben der Slytherin Tribüne und flogen darauf zu. Plötzlich stoppte Draco und drehte sich um.

_---Luca...---._

Er sah zu Luca und wie dieser auf seinem Besen zu schwanken begann, dieser wehrte noch den Quaffel ab, der auf ihn zu kam und schon kurze Zeit danach, hörte man Schreie aus dem Publikum und erstaunten Rufen, dann war alles still und alle starrten gespannt auf einen Punkt. Luca rutschte von seinem Besen. Aus einer Höhe von ca.50m fiel er auf den Boden zu. Draco wendete seinen Besen und flog so schnell er konnte zu ihm, kurz bevor Luca aufprallen konnte, bekam Draco ihn am Umhang zu fassen und zog ihn zu sich. Luca's Besen zersprang auf dem Boden in zwei. Harry hatte vor diesem Zwischenfall, den Schnatz gefangen und sah nun wie Draco, mit Luca in dem Armen landete und diesen auf den Boden legte. Das Spiel wurde abgepfiffen. Es kamen zwei Helfer, die Luca auf eine Trage legten und in die Krankenstation brachten. Als er weg war und den Zuschauern klar wurde, wer die Partie gewonnen hatte, brachen sie in Jubel aus. Slytherin hatte es trotz Harry's Schnatzfang geschafft...mit einer 10 Punkte Führung zu gewinnen. Die ganze Tribüne jubelte, während die Spieler, die einen enttäuscht, die anderen erfreut in ihre Umkleiden gingen. Draco freute sich zwar um ihren Sieg, jedoch erschien es ihm jetzt wichtiger zu Luca zu gehen anstatt zu feiern. Er ging zu den Gryffindors und machte die Tür auf.

_,,Potter...beeil dich. Wir müssen zu Luca..."_ Draco stand an der Tür und die Gryffindor sahen ihn als wäre er der dunkle Lord persönlich. Harry verabschiedete sich von seinen Teamkollegen und ging zu Draco. Draußen blieb er stehen und verlangte eine Antwort.

_,,Was war mit Luca los, Malfoy? Warum hattest du plötzlich abgebremst...ich habe ein Recht das zu erfahren.."_

_,,Potter, Potter.....Luca steckt mitten in seiner Umwandlung. Ich hatte das schon befürchtet, jedoch dachte ich es dauert noch..."_

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sprach weiter.

_,,Er hätte auf gar keinen Fall spielen dürfen....er ist viel zu schwach dafür. Das ist allein unsere Schuld, dass er jetzt wieder auf der Krankenstation liegt...."_

Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab und lief weiter, Harry hinter ihm her.

_,,Achja, Elben haben eine sehr enge Bindung zu ihren Partnern...unsere ist noch neu und daher nicht gefestigt...aber ich habe etwas gespürt und deswegen abgebremst..."_

_---Es ist alles meine Schuld, ich hätte es merken müssen....Wenn Malfoy nicht eingegriffen hätte dann....---_

Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffnete sich und beide traten herein. Hermine und Ron waren bereits bei Luca und redeten mit ihm. Als sie Draco und Harry sahen, standen sie auf und gingen auf die beiden zu.

_,,Er ist wach....aber noch sehr schwach!"_ flüsterte sie Harry zu. Dann wandte sie sich an Draco.

_,,Malfoy....Wir haben dich vielleicht alle falsch eingeschätzt...."_sagte sie und ging an ihm vorbei. Draco drehte sich zu ihr um und erwiderte.

_,,So ist es Granger.....aber vielleicht bin ich nicht der Einzige, der falsch eingeschätzt wurde...."_ kein Hohn, kein abwertendes Grinsen nur eine ehrlich gemeinte Antwort war von Draco zu hören. Hermine nickte und deutete Ron ihr zu folgen.

_,,Auch wenn Hermine, dich jetzt in einem anderen Licht sieht....bei mir dauert es noch. Aber ich fange langsam an über ihre Worte nachzudenken...."_damit folgte er Hermine und verließ mit ihr die Krankenstation.

Harry, der schon bei Luca war, setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand.

_,,Es tut mir leid, Luca....."_

_,,Haben wir gewonnen...oder?"_ Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

_,,Nein....ich habe zwar den Schnatz gefangen...aber Slytherin hat mit 10 punkten Vorsprung gewonnen..."_

Luca nahm seine Hand weg, legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen und zog seine Decke darüber.

_,,Dann gibt es nichts für das du dich entschuldigen müsstest....Es ist allein meine Schuld..."_ nuschelte er und vergrub sich in seinem Kissen.

Draco kam und zog ihm die Decke weg.

_,,Jetzt stell' dich nicht so an...keiner gibt dir die Schuld. Du hättest von Anfang an nicht spielen dürfen....wir hätten besser aufpassen müssen..."_

_,,Potter wir sollten jetzt gehen....Luca braucht Ruhe und ich glaube, dass unsere Mitschüler uns erwarten..."_seufzte er, gab Luca einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging zur Tür. Harry nickte nur, küsste Luca und folgte Draco.

Nachdem die beiden weg waren, setzte sich Luca aufrecht in sein Bett.

_---Die anderen werden mir die Schuld geben...und Harry ist auch enttäuscht.....---_

Er stand auf, zog sich seine Schuhe an und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Nach dem knappen Sieg für Slytherin, gab sich Luca insgeheim die Schuld dafür. Nur weil er sich zu schwach und ausgelaugt gefühlt hatte, hatten sie letztendlich das Spiel verloren....da hatte ihnen auch der Schnatz in den Händen von Harry nicht helfen können, wenn die anderen 10 Punkte mehr hatten....Er streifte in den Gängen herum, plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke.

Dieser Platz, zu dem uns Dumbledore an meinem Geburtstag geführt hatte....Da findet mich bestimmt keiner...

Er ging dorthin und sah sich dabei immer um, keiner bemerkte ihn und so verschwand er in einem der Gänge, lief diesen immer noch schwankend entlang und kam schließlich an eine Tür, die er öffnete und hinter dieser er verschwand.

**In der Zwischenzeit bei Harry und Draco.....**

Harry stand bei seinen Freunden und den anderen Gryffindors, die ihre Niederlage kommentierten. Harry jedoch versuchte, Luca so gut wie es nur ging zu verteidigen.

_,,Leute wir haben ein Spiel verloren....es kommen noch welche. Außerdem war es sehr knapp......Luca geht es sehr schlecht, ich hätte nicht darauf bestehen sollen, dass er spielt...."_

Elisa, die Jägerin, welche für Angelina eingesprungen war, ging zu Harry und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

_,,Harry, wir geben nicht dir oder Luca die Schuld, dass wir verloren haben...wie denn auch? Du hattest den Schnatz gefangen und Luca hat trotz seiner schlechten Verfassung den Quaffel gehalten...also....."_

Sie hielt inne und vervollständigte ihren Satz.

_,,Wie sind nur enttäuscht, dass es so knapp war.....das ist alles...."_Sie legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm auf die Schulter und sah ihn an.

Plötzlich starrten alle auf die Tür, welche laut aufgerissen wurde. Mrs. Pomfrey stand dort und schien sehr in Sorge zu sein.

_,,Mr. Potter haben sie Mr. Parker gesehen? Er ist nicht mehr auf der Krankenstation.... I__ch mache mir sehr große Sorgen um ihn....."_

Harry ging zu ihr, auch er war in Sorge.

_,,Wieso? Vor etwa zwanzig Minuten war er doch noch da....wo?"_

Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke.

_---Malfoy! Vielleicht ist er bei ihm....---_

_,,Ich glaube zu wissen wo er ist.....Warten sie..."_damit war er auch schon verschwunden und ließ eine verwunderte Mrs. Pomfrey und verblüffte Gryfindors hinter sich.

,,_Malfoy!"_

_,,Hey immer mit der Ruhe Potter, was ist los?"_ fragte Blaise, der zu Harry ging als dieser vor der Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes auftauchte.

_,,Ist Luca hier?"_

_,,Nein, der ist nicht hier, das wüsste ich..."_ sagte er und setzte sein typisches Zabini Grinsen auf.

_,,Hast ihn wohl verloren was? Da wird Draco aber ziemlich sauer sein..."_

_,,Red' keinen Stuss, Zabini. Es ist ernst. Sag' Malfoy Bescheid..."_Harry drehte sich um und ging hinaus.

Keine fünf Minuten später kam Draco aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ging direkt auf Harry zu, der sich auf die Treppenstufe gesetzt hatte.

_,,Potter was ist los? Ich habe gehört es geht um Luca....Was hast du jetzt schon wieder..."_ Er fasste ihn an seinem Kragen uns zog ihn hoch. Harry schlug Malfoy's Hand weg und sah ihn ernst an.

_,,Malfoy, Luca ist verschwunden....ich habe gedacht er sei bei dir..."_

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und dachte nach.

_,,Er ist nicht hier...."_

_---Wenn nicht bei mir oder Potter...Wo dann? Ich muss mich konzentrieren...---_

_,,Im î seás na cen...shade cen..."_flüsterte Draco. Plötzlich hob er seinen Kopf und sah Harry an.

_,,Ich weiß wo er ist..."_

****

**Wieder bei Luca........**

Luca lag auf der Wiese und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Er nahm nichts aus seiner Umgebung war, er genoss die Stille um ihn herum. Er bekam mit einem Mal, Sehnsucht nach seinen Eltern, doch diesmal nicht nach seinen leiblichen sondern nach seinen Adoptiveltern. Anrufen konnte er sie ja nicht. Er entschloss sich ihnen einen Brief zu schreiben, ihnen zu erzählen was sich in den letzten Monaten ereignet hatte.

_---Wie sie wohl reagieren werden...? Ach Mum...wärst du nur hier....---_

Auf einmal fasste sich Luca an die Stirn und stöhnte auf.

_---Au...Was ist das...?---_

Dann ertönte eine ihm vertraute Stimme...

_---Im î seás na cen...shade cen...---_

_,,Draco"_ flüsterte er und schaute sich um. Es war jedoch keiner zu sehen. Er seufzte und ließ sich wieder in das Gras fallen...

_,,Na dann, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie mich gefunden haben...."_

Einige Zeit später, wurde die Türe geöffnet und Harry und Draco traten herein. Sie sahen sich kurz um und erblickten Luca, der im Gras lag und sich nun aufrichtete. Sie gingen zu ihm und Draco fing an ihn zur Rede zu stellen.

_,,Was denkst du dir dabei einfach wegzugehen...Wir haben uns alle Sorgen um dich gemacht....du.."_ Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schultern und vollendete für Draco den Satz.

_,,Mach so etwas nie wieder...Verstanden. Warum bist du in deinem Zustand ohne etwas zu sagen fortgegangen...?"_

Luca sah die beiden traurig an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte...

_,,Ich...es tut mir leid. Es war nur...alle sind sauer auf mich und da dachte ich...ich dachte, hier bleiben bis keiner mehr darüber redet wäre nicht schlecht..."_

Harry sah zu Draco und der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

_,,Bei Merlin, wegen so einer Lappalie rennst du weg? Keiner ist sauer....und es ist doch nur ein Spiel..."_

_,,Und wenn du es verloren hättest..?"_ hackte Luca nach.

_,,...dann wäre es auch egal. Komme mit uns, Mme. Pomfrey mobilisiert sonst noch die halbe Lehrerschaft...."_Er reichte Luca die Hand und zog ihn zu sich hoch.

Sie gingen zusammen zu Mme. Pomfrey, die sich zwischenzeitlich wieder in die Krankenstation begeben hatte. Tatsächlich war sie gerade dabei mit Professor Snape zu reden und ihn zur Suche nach Luca zu bewegen. Dieser seufzte nur erleichtert auf, als er Luca mit Harry und Draco an der Tür sah.

Luca musste nach diesem Vorfall noch zwei Tage im Bett bleiben, bis er vollends wieder bei Kräften war. Dumbledore kam und klärte die Drei auf, dass dieser Zustand immer nur an bestimmten Tagen auftrat und Luca dann sehr geschwächt und sensibel reagieren würde...Seine Sinne wären zwar gestärkt, seine Kräfte jedoch zu geschwächt um diese anzuwenden.

_---Deine Umwandlung hat begonnen, so soll es bald so sein.....---_

**Vier Tage später in den Gängen von Hogwarts bei Nacht......**

_---Ich habe lange genug warten müssen---_

Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt bewegte sich so schnell in den Gängen von Hogwarts, dass man nur deren Schatten sehen konnte. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen.

_---Komme zu mir.....---_

_---Hierher....zu mir...---_

_---Lausche meiner Stimme...---_

Aus dem Dunkeln trat eine weitere Person heraus. Wie in Trance bewegte sie sich auf die Gestalt zu und blieb vor ihr stehen.

_---So leicht war es.....---_

_---Deine Gedanken liegen mir so offen wie ein Buch...---_

_---Deine Umwandlung hat schon begonnen.....du wirst schwächer...---_

_---Du wirst mein sein...und Vater wird es endlich merken....---_

Die Gestalt trat aus dem Dunkeln, hinein in einen schmalen Lichtstrahl der vom Mond, der draußen wachte hereinschien. Sie trug einen Umhang und hatte kurze Haare, ihre Augen leuchteten gefährlich rot auf. Dann ging sie auf die kleinere Person zu, beugte sich zu ihr herunter, sah dieser tief in die Augen.

_---Deine Augen sind von solch einer Schönheit, dass ich sie dir am liebsten herausreißen würde...---_

Plötzlich riss diese besagte Person ihre Augen auf und sah entsetzt in das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Der hielt sie an den Schultern fest und grinste höhnisch.

_---Du bist stärker als ich dachte....dass du meiner Macht standhalten kannst....der Macht, der Letzten unter uns...---_

_---Doch nichts wird mich aufhalten, nicht einmal du!---_

Die kleinere Person versuchte sich loszureißen, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Ihre Augen färbten sich plötzlich rot und eine starke Aura bildete sich um diesen jungen und kleinen Körper. Jedoch viel zu schwach um diese aufrecht zu erhalten, schwankte sie einen Moment und fiel dann in die Arme ihres Gegenübers.

_---Ich sagte es doch, viel zu schwach in deiner jetzigen Lage...---_

Bevor die Person in seinen Armen auch nur etwas erwidern konnte, legte er eine Hand auf deren Stirn und sie schloss die Augen.....

_---Nun Vater, werde ich Bericht erstatten...---_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Irgendwo in einem Gebäude, welches durch einen Barrierezauber geschützt wurde.....**

_,,Mylord ich habe Neuigkeiten, die den 'Einen' betreffen..."_

_,,Du hast die Aufgabe, Potter auszuspionieren und mir seinen wunden Punkt zu präsentieren...nichts weiter. Die Suche nach dem 'Einen' ist die Meinige...."_

Die Person vor dem als Mylord bezeichneten Mann, war immer noch in gebückter Haltung und nickte untertänig. Doch wagte sie es aufzustehen und dem 'Mylord' direkt in die Augen zu sehen...

_,,Vater! Ich werde tun was du sagst...doch werde ich dir beweisen, dass ich deiner würdig bin...."_

_,,Nun denn, beweise es mir wenn du es für nötig hältst. Doch sei gewarnt. Tu nichts, was du später bereuen könntest...du bist zwar mein Sohn....doch auch zu meinen Kindern kann ich solch Grausamkeit aufwenden wie bei meinen Feinden...."_

Er wandte sich von seinem 'Sohn' ab und setzte sich auf seinen Sessel. Dann blitzten zwei leuchtend rote Augen auf und sahen diesen eindringlich an.

_,,...deine Kräfte mögen stark sein, vielleicht sogar stärker als die Meinigen...doch wenn die Kraft des Einen erwacht, wirst auch du keine Chance gegen ihn haben...Geh! und tue wie dir aufgetragen wurde...."_

Der Angesprochene wollte etwas darauf erwidern, blieb jedoch stumm, verbeugte sich und verließ den dunklen Raum.

_---Bald wirst du meine wahre Kraft erkennen und dann wirst du sehen, wer von uns beiden der Stärkere ist, Vater! Ich habe 'Ihn' bereits und du wirst 'Ihn' wiedersehen...bald...als Leiche...vor deinen Füßen.---_

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich....alles wurde ruhig, schlief. Nur eine Person, in einem von der Nacht verdunkelten Raum, bemerkte nichts davon, diese war ohnmächtig und sollte noch in dieser Nacht erfahren...was diese Worte, des Hasses und der Eifersucht, zu bedeuten hatten.....

TBC

Wieder ein langes Kapitel...Habe die Szene extra net beschrieben, es bleibt offen ob sie es jetzt gemacht haben oder nicht.....wird aber spätestens im nächsten Kapitel klar:-)

Man jetzt kommen zwei Adultteile aufeinmal, wenn man bedenkt, dass das meine ersten sind ;-)

Ich habe Luca nen bisserl Spaß zu seinem Geburtstag gegönnteg Aber ab jetzt wirds Dark...im nächsten Kapitel kommt rape und es wird sich einiges lüften....habe das zwölfte Kapitel fertig...weiß aber net wie's weitergehen soll--'' Naja...nach diesem Tiefgang muss wieder was schönes auf die drei zukommen...naja Luca wird seine Zeit brauchen...dann wage ich mich an die Vergangenheit von Luca....etc. Außerdem fällt mir gerade auf, dass er sehr häufig auf der Krankenstation liegt. Naja...hat sich halt immer so ergeben...vielleicht quartiere ich ihn um....dann ist der Weg kürzer XD

**Übersetzung des Gesprochenen**

Luca: _Ich fühle mich geehrt, doch müsst ihr mir etwas Zeit lassen..._

Elb: _Du sprichst die Sprache deiner Ahnen sehr gut_... _Wir werden warten, bis das Jahr deiner Umwandlung vollendet ist..._

Elb: _Bis dahin nehme das hier...wie ich sehe hast du deinen gewählten Partner gefunden.._

Elb: _Und einen Beweis deiner Liebe, hast du dem Menschen auch schon überreicht..._

Elb: _Wir werden uns wiedersehen...unser kleiner Prinz, Lyoníth...._

Luca: _Meinen Dank...._

Draco 1_: Für die Ewigkeit und noch länger....mein Begleiter..._

Draco 2:_ Ich bin auf der Suche nach dir....melde dich...._

Letzter Satz von Luca: Gen melin, heißt eigentlich 'Ich liebe dich'...hat hier aber die Bedeutung 'Ich liebe euch' :-)

Also ich nehmen keine Rücksicht auf irgendwelche zeitlichen oder präpositionalen Anwendungen von Sindarin...ich habe etwas aus dem Sindarin Wörterbuch genommen und selbst erfunden. Es sollte sich einfach nur gut anhören. Und ich hatte ehrlich keine Lust so einen Aufstand darum zu machen. Im Anschluss gebe ich auch noch die Namen der Elben bekannt.

**Khallis**, Luca's Großonkel und der Letzte der noch das erste Zeitalter erlebte. Er veehrte Allandriel sehr. Ihre Wahl enttäuschte ihn, jedoch versöhnte er sich vor ihrem Tod noch mit ihr.

**Thandryl....**ein Mitglied, der Elben aus dem Volk der Jäger. Sie sind sehr selten, da Elben nur ungern jagen...Ein sehr junger Elb. Ist mit drei seiner Brüder gekommen.

**Liseha:** Die Gemahlin, Khallis....als einzige Frau mitgekommen...

**Hoffe es hat jemanden da draußen gefallen:-)**


	11. Hass geschürt aus Wut und Eifersucht

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer...naja eigentlich gehört heute alles mir ó- Kommen nur Originalcharaktere vor....naja...Harry und Draco werden erwähnt....

**Rating:** RAPE....strikt verboten für Kinder....musste ich jetzt sagen. Nur als kleine Information, ich habe versucht, die Gefühle Luca's zu verdeutlichen und den inneren Konflikt Dadrian's darzulegen...wie er fühlt und wieso das Ganze etc. Es ist zwar Inzest, aber seine Gefühle für Luca sind ihm selber noch sehr unklar....er ist eigentlich eine tragische Figur....aber mögen wird man ihn nach dem was er Luca antut wohl nicht ô-

Achja nenne ihn außerdem Dadrian, hört sich besser an als Mr. Foster tut das und das.. Wer damit gar nichts anfangen kann und Rape nicht mag, muss das Kapitel nicht lesen.... es wird einiges im zwölften erwähnt, so dass man es überspringen kann. Ich bitte um Reviews, da es meine erste FF ist, die so ein Thema beinhaltet;-)

**Kapitel 11**

**"Hass geschürt aus Wut und Eifersucht......." oder "Wieso Bruder...?"**

Als Luca aufwachte, fand er sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder. Er stand auf und versuchte sich in der Dunkelheit zu einer Art Ausgang zu tasten. Doch dieser Vorgang blieb ohne jegliches Resultat. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, ein kleiner Lichtstrahl fiel hinein und er erkannte, dass er in einem der Verliese sein musste. Die Person, die den Raum betrat schien in der Dunkelheit sehen zu können, denn sie kam direkt auf Luca zu, fasste ihn grob an seinen Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich.

Dann fing sie an zu reden. Jedoch bewegte sie seinen Mund kein einziges Mal dabei.

_---Wie gerne würde ich dein in Angst verzerrtes Gesicht vor mir sehen und mich daran ergötzen. Du allein bist der Grund für meinen Schmerz. Ich musste all die Jahre um die Anerkennung unseres Vaters kämpfen.---_

Sie hielt inne als er Luca's Stöhnen hörte.

_,,Argh...ich weiß nicht...lassen Sie mich los! Sie tun mir weh, Mr. Foster!"_ stöhnte Luca vor Schmerz auf und nannte mehr unbewusst den Namen seines Gegenübers, den er an seiner Stimme erkannte. Der Druck um seine Schultern wurde immer fester.

_---Schmerz? Ich zeige dir schon noch was Schmerz ist..---_

Er drückte Luca gegen die Wand und sah ihn hasserfüllt an.

_---Wegen deiner Mutter, verließ unser Vater meine Mutter. Sie war für ihn nur ein gewöhnlicher Muggel, ein Zeitvertreib, nichts weiter! Er hielt dich für tot und zog mich anstatt deiner groß. Jedoch blieb ich immer in deinem Schatten. Mein jüngerer Halbbruder, der an Stärke, an Zauberkraft nicht zu überbieten gewesen wäre, der der die Prophezeiung erfüllen wird. __ Du warst der Sohn, den er sich gewünscht hatte, sein perfekter Erbe...----_

Er streichelte seine Wange und ritzte mit seinem Nagel Luca's Haut auf und leckte das Blutrinnsal, welches seine Wange entlang lief auf.

_---Weißt du wieso ich hier bin? Ich soll Potter töten, ihn zur Strecke bringen. Aber als ich dich gesehen und deine Aura gespürt habe war mir alles klar! Du bist es und kein anderer! Du und deine beiden Freunde. Du liebst sie, nicht wahr? Vater ist blind, er sieht nicht was ich sehe aber er wird es sehen, wenn ich dich ihm ausliefere, dich vor ihm töte und dich ihm als seinen Sohn präsentiere.---_

Hätte Luca jetzt sein Gesicht gesehen, hätte er ein bösartiges Grinsen sehen können. So voller Hass und Schmerz.

_---Du wirst leiden und ich werde dich brechen. Du sollst für alles bezahlen, dass mir und meiner Mutter angetan wurde. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dich deine Freunde hassen werden, dass sie dir nicht mehr nahe sein wollen. Du wirst deine Reinheit verlieren und mich bald anflehen dich zu töten.----_

Beendete er seine Rede, nahm Luca's Hände und band sie mit Magie an Ketten über ihm an der Wand fest.

_,,Bitte nicht! Was haben Sie..."_

Flehte Luca, doch da war dessen Zunge schon in seinem Mund. Er versuchte sie heraus zu drängen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Eine fremde Macht zwang ihn diesen geöffnet zu halten. Dadrian stieß noch weiter in diese feuchte und widerspenstige Mundhöhle bevor Luca ihm in seine Zunge biss und nach Luft schnappte. Als er Luca's Widerstand bemerkte leckte er sich über seinen Mund und grinste.

_---Soso, du magst es wohl auf die harte Tour. Du wirst meiner Kraft nicht standhalten können---_

Lachte er und machte weiter. Er verteilte vereinzelt Küsse auf Luca's Nacken, dieser stöhnte nur gequält auf und versuchte sich durch Worte zu wehren und begann ihn zu treten.

_---Mhmm...Kleiner! So war das aber nicht gedacht.---_

Dadrian, spreizte Luca's Beine und sprach einen Zauber aus. Augenblicklich verharrten seine Beine in dieser Position und er konnte sie nicht mehr bewegen.

_---Nein was war nur los. Er konnte es doch nicht ernst meinen. Sein eigener Bruder!---_

_---Dray....Harry....Hilfe.---_

Dachte sich Luca und wurde wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt, als sich Dadrian an seinem Hemd und an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Sein Hemd und Hose fielen auf dem Boden und heraus fiel ein kleines schwarzes Buch, welches er immer bei sich trug.

Dadrian nahm das Buch an sich und versuchte es zu öffnen.

_---Ein Bann liegt auf dem Buch...nun gut, dann eben anders..---_

Er sprach einen Zauber darüber und das Buch öffnete sich, amüsiert las er die wenigen Zeilen, die Luca bis jetzt hineingeschrieben hatte. Er schmunzelte und lachte amüsiert.

_---Soso.....du hattest also Geburtstag..? Potter und Malfoy haben dir auch ein schönes Geschenk gemacht, was? Ich werde dir auch was schenken...kleiner Elbenprinz...---_

_---Schmerzen und Furcht erwarten dich.......Warte nur ab!---_

Daraufhin schmiss er das Buch in eine Ecke und widmete sich wieder seinem Bruder.

Kalte Hände fuhren Luca's Rücken hinab, streichelten seinen Po und gingen zwischen seine Beine. Dadrian's Mund wanderte von Luca's Lippen zu seiner Brust, hinab zu seinen Brustwarzen und zu seinem Bauch. Dort angelangt konnte Luca nicht mehr und stöhnte. An den Stellen, die er berührte, bildete sich Gänsehaut und kleine Schweißtropfen kamen zum Vorschein.

Dadrian nahm dies belustigt wahr und machte weiter wo er aufgehört hatte.

_---Es gefällt dir nicht wahr?---_

Er ging weiter runter und kam zu Luca's Becken. Er war ihm ausgeliefert, nackt und wehrlos. Wie ihn diese Tatsache nur noch mehr dazu antrieb.

Luca inzwischen ärgerte sich über seine Empfindungen. Er wollte das nicht, er wollte nicht von diesem Mann, der sein Bruder ist, so berührt werden! Und doch betrog ihn sein Körper, wieso kam es ihm so vor, als ob er die Berührungen seines Bruder genießen würde?

Dadrian begann Luca's Erregung zu berühren, er fuhr langsam dessen Konturen mit seiner Zunge nach, dann begann er sie vollends in sich aufzunehmen. Ohne es zu wollen, entflieh Luca ein Keuchen. Dadrian machte weiter. Immer schneller begann er zu saugen und zu lecken, seine Zunge kreisten um Luca's Glied und hinterließ eine Spur, die seinen Körper zum Zittern brachte. Als Dadrian bemerkt wie der Körper vor ihm anfing sich zu verkrampfen und immer schneller atmete, hielt er inne.

_---Du willst das ich weitermache! Sag es! Sag, dass ich dir diesen Schmerz und den Druck nehmen soll...---_

Luca hob seinen Kopf und schaute ihn durch tränenverschleierten Augen an.

Er wollte es ihm nicht sagen, er wollte sich dagegen wehren, doch etwas war stärker, zwang ihn, ihm zu antworten..

_,,Mach....es tut weh...Bitte"_

Dadrian fing an zu lachen.

_---Wenn du es so sehr willst---_

Er legte seine Hand um Luca's Glied und fing an es zu massieren und zu pumpen. Mit der anderen Hand, drehte er Luca schmerzvoll um, so dass er nun mit dem Gesicht zur Wand hing. Dadrian's Hand immer noch schmerzvoll langsam um seine Erregung geschlossen, hörte Luca wie ein Reißverschluss geöffnet wurde. Einen Augenblick später durchfuhr ihn ein Schmerz, der ihm drohte die Sinne zu nehmen. Nichts in seinem Leben, war je so schmerzvoll gewesen. Ihm war so als würde jeder einzelne Teil seines Körpers brennen und drohen zu zerfließen. In Gedanken schrie er danach zu sterben doch im nächsten Augenblick hielt ihn die Erinnerung an Draco und Harry wieder davon ab.

_---Wenn das Schmerz ist, dann würden die beiden ihm zeigen was Liebe ist und diesen Schmerz heilen.---_

Dachte er sich und gab sich Dadrian's Stößen hin.

Dieser bemerkte, wie sich Luca verkrampfte. Diese Enge in der er sich befand, dieses Hindernis, das sich ihm bot, als er unvorbereitet in ihn eindrang, galt es zu überwinden. Er stieß immer härter, immer erbarmungsloser in den jungen und kleineren Körper vor sich. Seine Hand immer noch um Luca's Glied, langsam der schmerzvollen Erlösung nahe. Plötzlich hielt er inne.

_---Na! Was ist jetzt mit dem großen Alexander, dem Erwählten Lathriêns? Wie fühlst du dich jetzt, wie du von mir genommen, gebrochen und zerstört wirst?---_

Fragte er ihn und stieß wieder zu.

Luca merkte wie ihm etwas seinen Schenkeln hinunterlief. Sperma konnte es nicht sein. Er sah hinunter ein schmaler Lichtsstrahl, der vom Mond kam schien darauf und er erkannte, dass es Blut war. Was konnte er denn erwarten? Freiwillig tat er es immerhin nicht und Liebe war es auch nicht. Wann hört es denn nur auf?

_---Wann nur? Wann endlich...?---_

_,,Du wirst mich niemals brechen oder zerstören! Solange mir noch einen Funken Hoffnung bleibt!"_ gab er gequält zurück, als er auch schon wieder diesen Schmerz spürte und Dadrian ihn noch gewalttätiger nahm.

Obwohl er immer diesen Punkt in ihm traf und er Sterne zu sehen schien, kam es Luca einer Qual gleich. Es war keineswegs so schön wie bei Draco oder Harry. Nein, das hier war pure Gewalt, kein Akt der Liebe, ein Akt des Hasses. Nicht nur das es Inzest war, eine Sünde, nein er wurde gerade von seinem eigenen Bruder vergewaltigt......Dennoch überkam ihm zwischenzeitlich, dass Gefühl von Lust, Lust an dem was sein Bruder gerade mit ihm machte...

_---Ist es vielleicht die Macht der Elcier, die mich zwingt so zu denken..?---_

Luca's Körper begann plötzlich zu zucken und ein Schrei entwich seiner Kehle, er wollte nicht schreien, nein er wollte ihm diese Genugtuung nicht geben aber der Schmerz in seinem Inneren und das Gefühl der Erlösung ließen ihm keine Wahl.

Er ergoss sich in Dadrian's Hand, sein Körper begann sich noch mehr zu verkrampfen und er hing schlaff und ermüdet an dem Seil.

Dadrian verharrte in ihm und bemerkte wie sich Luca's Enge um sein Glied schloss. Er umfasste Luca's Taille grob und ein weiterer Schmerz durchfuhr diesen. Dadrian stieß noch drei weitere Male in ihn und kam. Er hielt Luca's Körper, nah dem Seinen um sich vollkommen in ihn zu ergießen. Nachdem er fertig war, band er Luca los. Dieser fiel zu Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen zu einer Art Ball.

Dadrian nahm seine Sachen, schmiss sie in die Ecke und ging zur Tür.

_---Ich hoffe du weißt jetzt wo du stehst und in welcher Position du dich befindest. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, deswegen werde ich dich nicht gleich ausliefern, sondern noch etwas behalten. Ich will außerdem deine ach so große Macht sehen. Hier hat sie dir ja nichts genützt. Vielleicht sollte ich mir mal deine Freunde vornehmen. Na, wie wär's?---_ grinste er höhnisch.

_,,D...Du...fasst....s..sie...ni..nicht...an! So....Sonst..."_brachte Luca mühsam hervor und schaute Dadrian mit einem wütenden Blick an. Seine Augen färbten sich rot.

_---Tse, Tse...ich glaube nicht das du in der Position für Befehle bist.---_

_---Mhmm...das ist also dein wunder Punkt. Sehr Interessant!---_

_---Ach ja und sage deinen "lieben" Freunden nichts von unserem kleinen Treffen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ihnen etwas passiert. Oder?---_

Lachte er wieder und ließ Luca allein. Dessen Augen schlossen sich, ein unregelmäßiges Atmen war zu hören, ein Zittern, ein Weinen und diese letzten Worte bevor sich der Schleier der Dunkelheit um diesen jungen Körper legte und ihn in seine wohlverdiente Ruhe entführte.......

_,,Dray......Harry...."_

**TBC**

Puh ich habe es geschafft! War ganz schön schwer. War meine Erste. Bin extra nicht ins Detail gegangen, hab mich nicht getraut. Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem ganz OK geworden. Muss mich jetzt erst mal in meine Ecke verkriechen mein armer Luca....

Achja Dadrian's Gefühle für Alec schwanken zwischen Hass, Neid, Eifersucht, Bewunderung und Liebe. Mhmmm...also eine Art Hass/Liebe.

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle klarstellen, dass ich soetwas wie eine Vergewaltigung nicht verschönern will indem ich sie in meiner FF darstelle. Vielmehr soll es verdeutlichen, wie sich Personen fühlen, die zu etwas gezwungen werden, was sie nicht wollen. Vielleicht versteht der eine oder andere was ich damit sagen will....Viele sprechen auch nicht darüber sondern versuchen es aufzuschreiben...das erfordert viel Mut....den ich respektiere...deswegen habe ich es auch so aufgeteilt, dass man es nicht unbedingt lesen muss...

Dadrian's Gefühle für Luca werden zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nochmals erläutert.


	12. Zeigt mir was Liebe ist

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

**Rating:** Lemon

**stella dubh:** Dankeeee für dein Review:-) Das nenne ich konstruktive Kritik. Werde mich ab dem 13 Kapitel bemühen, die Geschichte interessanter zu gestalten. Die vorherigen Kapitel waren ja alle schon geschrieben und da es sich um meine erste Geschichte handelte, habe ich es auch dabei belassen und nichts verändert;-)

****

**Kapitel 12**

**"Der Morgen danach....."oder "Zeigt mir was Liebe ist...."**

Als Luca wieder aufwachte, beschien ihn das erste Licht der Morgensonne. Er befand sich immer noch in dem nun hell erleuchtenden Verlies.

_---Mhm...ich muss wohl in einem der unteren Verliese sein...Also bin ich noch in Hogwarts..---_

An der Wand hochrobbend und an dem Seil festhaltend versuchte Luca wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, als er stand, durchfuhr ihn ein so starker Schmerz, dass er sich an die Wand lehnen musste. Er erinnerte sich an den Vorabend, an das was ihm sein Lehrer, sein eigener Bruder angetan hatte.

_---Was mache ich nur? Wie lange kann ich die ganze Sache nur vor Dray und Harry geheim halten?---_

Diese und mehr Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf, als er in die vordere Ecke ging. Dort lagen sein Zauberstab, seine Hose, das Buch sowie sein Hemd.

Dadrian, hatte sie am vorigen abend dort hingeschmissen, erinnerte er sich. Er sah auf sich hinab. Seinen Körper schimmerte in allerlei Farben, Blutergüsse und Kratzspuren zierten seinen Rücken, Bauch und Beine. An seinen Beinen, sah man getrocknetes Blut und eine klebrige Flüssigkeit.

_---So kann ich niemandem gegenübertreten...---_

Luca nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber über sich, daraufhin verschwanden ein großteil seiner Schmerzen und die Blutspuren. Dann zog er sein Hemd und seine Hose an, die abgerissenen Knöpfe und zerissenen Stellen an seinem Hemd, wurden mit einem Spruch wieder hergestellt.

_---Ein Hoch auf die Zauberei...jetzt müsste man mir nur noch die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen und an den der sie mir zugefügt hat eliminieren können...---_

_---Wo sind nur meine ach so großen Käfte...? Wozu bin ich zur Hälfte ein Vampir...---_

Luca ging den großen Gang entlang und fand letztendlich den Ausgang, der ihn wieder nach oben brachte. Als er in den Essensaal ging, waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Harry und Draco sprangen von ihren Plätzen und rannten auf ihn zu. Beide schienen voller Sorge um ihn gewesen zu sein und umarmten ihn vor allen Leuten. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf seinen Bruder, verriet Luca, dass dieser mit seinem Erscheinen gerechnet hatte. Dadrian sah ihn an und zwinkerte ihm zu.

**,,Luca! Wo warst du die ganze Nacht? Potter sagt, du wärst nicht in deinem Bett gewesen."**fragte ein völlig aufgelöster Draco Malfoy.

_,,Außerdem hatte ich die ganze Zeit ein Gefühl, der Gefahr und Angst..."_

_,,Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht....und auf der Karte warst du auch nicht!"_meldete sich Harry.

Luca sah beide mit einem liebevollen Lächen an.

_,,Ich habe mich verlaufen und bin in die unteren Verliese gekommen. Wahrscheinlich sind sie durch magische Barrieren geschützt so dass man sie auf Karten nicht entdecken kann. Naja und da bin ich einfach eingeschlafen. Ihr wisst ja seid ich in meiner Umwandlung stecke, bin ich immer so müde und kraftlos.Tut mir wirklich leid!"_sagte er und ging an beide vorbei zu seinem Platz.

Draco ging verwirrt zum Slytherintisch zurück und Harry folgte Luca.

Das Frühstück verlief ohne weitere Gespräche. Auch der Unterricht schien wie immer zu verlaufen. Nur Harry und Draco fiel auf, dass Luca sehr angestrengt und nervös wirkte.

_---Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht! Pah, eingeschlafen....das nehm' ich ihm nicht ab...Ich werde schon herausfinden, was hier gespielt wird!---_

Alle Drei machten sich zu ihrer letzten Unterrichtstunde des heutigen Tages auf, zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es war ein Fach in dem Luca ziemlich gut abschnitt und das ihm Freude bereitete. Der Lehrer schien einigermaßen normal und kein Psychopath zu sein. Vielleicht würde er sich dort wie immer verhalten, dachte sich Harry, während er Luca neben sich beobachtete.

**Erinnerungen, die dich verfolgen.................dein Schmerz, meine Freude**

Luca saß unruhig auf seinem Stuhl, neben ihm Harry und Ron, die ihn versuchten aufzumuntern. Alle Schüler waren eingetroffen und befanden sich auf ihren Plätzen und unterhielten sich. Als Mr.Foster eintrat verstummten sie augenblicklich und sahen ihn an.

Luca schaute auf und direkt in das Gesicht seines Bruders. Dieser ging nach vorne und begann den Unterricht. Der Unterricht verlief wie immer. Es wurde das Wissen des Einzelnen geprüft und Theorie der Verteidigung durchgenommen. Der praktische Teil bestand darin, den einzelnen Kreaturen, die Mr.Foster herbeirief, ihre Bedeutung beizumessen und sie zu vernichten.

Nur eines war nicht wie immer. Luca schien unkonzentriert und nervös zu sein, dies steigerte sich mit jeder Minute die verging und die ihn Mr.Foster ansah.

_---**Leid, Schmerz......**---_

Als er an der Reihe war, sprach er seinen Spruch falsch aus und dieser traf Neville, der sich daraufhin blau färbte.

_---**Du wirst für all mein Leid büßen! Du wirst dich vor Schmerz und Scham unter mir winden..**---_

_,,Mr.Parker. Was ist nur mit ihnen los? Kommen Sie bitte nachher in mein Büro. Es scheint mir so, als wären sie heute etwas unkonzentriert. Bedrückt Sie denn etwas?"_

Mr.Foster ging auf Luca zu und schaute ihn gespielt sorgend an.

Als er seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, wich dieser zurück, sah ihn fest an und schüttelte mit seinem Kopf.

_---**Na wie fühlst du dich jetzt? Erzähle deinen Freunden nichts davon....es könnte schlimm enden**---_

_,,Nein, es war nichts...i..ich war in der Tat unkonzentriert. Es tut mir leid Neville"_

Sagte er und wandte sich zu Neville. Dieser begann wieder seine ursprüngliche Farbe anzunehmen und nickte ihm verständnisvoll zu.

_---**Du gehörst bereits mir, Alexander. Bald werde ich Vater zeigen, dass ich sein einzig wahrer Nachfolger bin....**---_

Dadrian wandte sich von Luca ab, setzte seinen Unterricht fort und ließ sich nichts weiter anmerken.

Luca jedoch, gingen die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht nicht aus dem Kopf. Immer und immer wieder, sah er die Szene vor seinen Augen ablaufen und die Stimme seines Bruders hallte unaufhörlich in seinen Ohren. Als es alles zu viel für ihn wurde, schloss er seine Augen, merkte nur noch wie leise eine Stimme seinen Namen rief und er daraufhin von einer äußerst willkommenden Schwärze übermannt wurde.

Von weitem sah Draco, wie Luca seinen Kopf hielt und die Augen schloss. Er sprang von seinem Platz auf, ging zu ihm und versuchte ihn zu wecken.

_,,Luca! Luca! Was ist los?"_ er rüttelte an seinen Schultern, doch es tat sich nichts. Es schien so als sei er ohnmächtig geworden.

_,,Mr.Foster! Kommen sie schnell! Luca ist ohnmächtig geworden. Er muss dringend zum Krankenzimmer..."_rief Draco.

Dadrian und Harry, der gerade vorne war, kamen zu ihnen. Mittlerweile standen andere Schüler besorgt um Draco und Luca herum. Ein Kreis bildete sich und alle fragten sich nach der Ursache.

_,,Gut Mr. Malfoy! Bitte bringen Sie Mr. Parker zu Mme. Pomfrey. Die anderen setzen sich wieder auf ihre Plätze und schlagen die Seite 120 im Buch "Vergangenes und Bestehendes! Vampire der Alt,- und Neuzeit"_ auf."

Harry ging zu Draco, der Luca gerade auf seine Arme hob und zum Krankenzimmer tragen wollte.

_,,Nach der Stunde komme ich nach, sollte er in der Zwischenzeit wach geworden sein, will ich alles darüber wissen, was er gesagt und getan hat. Klar, Malfoy?"_ flüsterte er ihm zu und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Draco nickte nur und machte sich auf zum Krankenzimmer.

**_Im Krankenzimmer...._**

**_Wo bin ich? Es ist so dunkel......_**

_**Was ist das für ein Augenpaar, dass mich so eindringlich ansieht? Voller Hass, Wut.....**_

_**Kalte Hände, die mich berühren....und sich doch wie Feuer anfühlen....ich drohe zu verbrennen..........**_

_**Eine solche Lust durchströmt mich....sie ist falsch! Nein, nicht schon wieder....diese Erinnerung soll endlich verblassen...**_

_**Jeder einzelne Muskel verkrampft sich....Blut....soviel Blut....mein Blut...**_

_**Die Stimme dröhnt in meinem Kopf.....jedes Wort....so beständig, als ob es sich in mich gefressen hat. **_

_**Zerstörung, Eifersucht, Hass, Liebe und Lust.....jedes einzelne Wort brennt sich in mein Gedächnis....**_

_**Den Tod im Inneren....ist es das was du suchst und damit erreicht hast? **_

_**Mich brechen.....Nein! **_

_**Diese Stimme, die mich ruft....ich muss zu ihr....sie ist der einzige Grund, für das Bestehen meiner Hoffnung......**_

_**....Sie ist so nah...**_

Langsam öffnete Luca seine Augen und schaute in zwei besorgte, hellblaue Aquamarine.

Draco fasste ihn an seinen Schultern und umarmte ihn.

_,,Was machst du denn für Sachen? Geht es wieder?"_

Luca sah Draco liebevoll an und lächelte.

_,,Es geht schon wieder, Dray. Ich habe mich plötzlich so schwach gefühlt und meine Augen zugemacht, was danach geschehen ist, weiß ich nicht mehr...."_

_,,Du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Mr. Foster hat mich daraufhin beauftragt, dich hierher zu bringen. Potter kommt auch bald..."_ erklärte Draco, streichelte seine Wange, küsste ihn darauf und sah ihn fürsorglich an.

_,,Es geht mir wieder gut, Dray. Wirklich! "_

Beteuerte er, lehnte sich zu Draco vor und küsste ihn. Draco erwiederte den Kuss, drückte ihn zurück auf das Bett und beide Jungen lagen engumschlugen darauf, als sie eine bekannte Stimme auseinander brachte.

_,,Nana, da macht man sich Sorgen, nur um dann zu sehen wie ihr euch miteinander vergnügt."_ meinte Harry leicht amüsiert und ging auf die beiden zu, die sich mittlerweile voneinander gelöst haben und rot geworden sind.

_,,Na, krieg' ich keinen Kuss von dir? Malfoy hat schon genug Vorteile oder?"_ er beugte sich zu Luca hinunter und grinste diesen an.

_,,Na...Natürlich Harry! Ich meine.....ich denke....Ach hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen. Klar?"_ gab er zurück, umarmte Harry und küsste auch ihn.

_,,Mhmmm, gar nicht mal schlecht! Lenkt aber nicht von der ursprünglichen Frage ab._

_Was war los?"_

Draco nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Harry. Beide warteten auf eine Antwort.

Luca setzte sich aufrecht hin und blickte in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter von Draco und Harry.

_---Ich muss ihnen jetzt irgendwas sagen....irgendwas...nur was?---_

_,,I...ich fühle mich seit einiger Zeit so schwach u..und mir ist schwindelig...Liegt wahrscheinlich an der Umwandlung"_ er hielt inne und sah aus dem Fenster um den fragenden und ungläubigen Blicken seiner Freunde auszuweichen.

_,,Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr_ _euch Sorgen um mich macht...außerdem gibt es Dinge aus meiner Vergangenheit, die ich euch jetzt noch nicht sagen kann...Bitte glaubt mir!"_

_---Mit soetwas will er uns abspeisen? Da ist doch noch viel mehr...---_

Draco war der Erste, der nach Luca's Erklärung agierte.

_,,Nun gut, wenn das alles ist was du zu sagen hast...__Du weißt, dass du uns alles sagen kannst...Überleg' dir das Ganze erstmal und komme heute abend mit Potter zu unserem Treffpunkt. Dann sehen wir weiter."_ Dann wandte er sich an Harry.

_,,Was dagegen?"_

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Draco ging zum Ausgang und schaute Luca nocheinmal schweigend an, als dieser nichts sagte drehte er sich kopfschüttelnd um und ging nach draußen. Harry blieb bei Luca, bis es ihm besser ging und er wieder aufstehen konnte. Jedoch sprach in der ganzen Zeit keiner der beiden ein Wort. Luca sowie Harry waren versunken in ihren Gedanken und überlegten angestrengt, welchen Ausgang das alles haben wird.

Nicht nur Harry und Draco machten sich Sorgen. Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte über das Geschehene nach.

_---Harry und Draco lieben Luca. Das steht außer Frage. Aber warum bei Merlin's Namen verhält sich Luca so merkwürdig in letzter Zeit? Nicht nur, dass er über etwas angestrengt nachzudenken scheint, nein jetzt ist da auch noch eine Spur von Angst in seinem Blick. Ich muss ihn unbedingt darauf ansprechen....---_

_**Zeigt mir was Liebe ist und betäubt meinen Schmerz........**_

Spät am Abend machten sich Harry und Luca wieder auf zu ihrem Treffpunkt dem "Raum der Wünsche". Beide befanden sich unter Harry's Tarnumhang. Doch diesmal lag eine Spannung in der Luft, die man deutlich spüren konnte.

Harry klopfte an die Tür des Raumes der Wünsche. Diese wurde geöffnet und sie gingen hinein. Ein völlig aufgelöster Draco, wartete bis Luca unter dem Tarnumhang erschien und fasste ihn an dessen Schultern.

_,,Was ist los mit dir? Irgendetwas ist passiert und wir haben ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Nicht, Potter?"_

Harry nickte.

_,,I...Ich...bitte...nicht so fest...Dray!"_flüsterte ein nun fast panisch wirkender Luca und sah Draco ängstlich an. Draco ließ ihn los und wartete auf eine Antwort.

_,,Ich kann es euch noch nicht sagen. Bitte vertraut mir! Das Einzige, was ich will ist vergessen und nur ihr beide könnt alles was mich bedrückt vergessen lassen. Ich liebe euch und das ist das Einzige, was ihr im Moment wissen solltet."_

Damit beendete er seine Erklärung, ging erst auf Harry und dann auf Draco zu, küsste sie innig und schaute sie an.

Harry und Draco wollten sich nicht mit einer solch dürftigen Erklärung abfinden. Aber Luca stellte sie vor eine Wahl. Entweder ihm vertrauen, bis er ihnen die Wahrheit sagt oder ihn mit Drängen dazu bringen ihnen alles zu sagen und alles zunichte machen was sie sich aufgebaut haben.

Draco nickte, ging zu Luca und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

_,,Ich vertraue dir. Ich kann dir nicht alles abnehmen, was du heute zu uns gesagt hast aber wenn du vergessen willst, dann werde ich dir diesen Gefallen gerne tun. Nur eines sage ich dir. Du musst uns irgendwann die Wahrheit sagen. Verstanden!"_ sagte er und umarmte ihn. Dasselbe tat auch Harry, und umarmte ihn von hinten. Luca befand sich nun in einer innigen Umarmung, zweier Personen, die er am meisten liebte.

_---Ich will sie spüren....will das dieser Moment für ewig anhält..---._

Harry verteilte vereinzelt kleine Küsse auf Luca's Nacken, während Draco anfing ihn in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel zu verwickeln.

_---Ich will vergessen....bitte macht weiter...---_

_,,Willst du das wirklich?"_ fragte ihn Harry, der gerade dabei war Luca's Shirt und Hose auszuziehen.

_,,Bitte.....macht...einfach....ich will euch spüren....einfach vergessen"_ stöhnte Luca, der seinen Kopf auf Draco's Brust stützte.

Harry blickte zu Draco und beide nickten. Luca lehnte sich gegen Draco und Harry kam auf ihn zu. Seine Hände wanderten von Luca's Gesicht hinab zu seiner Brust und zu seinen Schenkeln. Draco hingegen, fuhr ihm durch seine Haare, nahm sein Gesicht und sah ihm tief in seine Augen. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander und jeder Winkel von Luca's und Draco's Mund wurde voll ausgekostet. Harry derweil küsste Luca's Brust und umspielte dessen Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge, dem aufstöhnen Luca's konnte er entnehmen, dass es ihm wohl nicht gerade unangenehm war.

_---Das gefällt dir. Nicht? Kommen wir zu dem noch schöneren Teil...---_

Harry wanderte tiefer mit seiner Zunge und kam zwischen Luca's Beinen zum stoppen. Er schaute ihn an und bemerkte wie dieser, zwar immernoch mit Draco beschäftigt war, aber darauf wartete, das Harry da weiter machte wo er aufgehört hatte.

_---Dann wollen wir mal...---_

Er umspielte Luca's Glied mit seiner Zunge und neckte ihn damit. Als Luca sich ihm entgegenschob, grinste er und hörte auf mit den Spielchen. Harry öffnete seinen Mund und nahm Luca's Glied in sich auf. Luca wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschieht als Harry's Mund um sein Glied geschlossen war. Diese Feuchte in Harry's Mund, dieses stimulierende Kribbeln. Harry wurde mal schneller mal langsamer, ihm gefiel es mit Luca zu spielen und sah belustigt zu ihm hoch jedoch nicht ohne ihn weiter zu necken. Als er ihn ganz in sich aufnahm und immer stärker daran saugte, war es um ihn geschehen.

_,,H...Harry i...ich...."_

Luca's Körper krümmte sich und er kam mit einem tiefen Stöhnen, welches eher einem Schreien glich, in Harry's Mund. Dieser schluckte willig, was ihm entgegenkam und schaute Luca, der sich erschöpft gegen Draco fallen ließ, an.

_,,Mhmm...jetzt bist du dran, Malfoy"_ grinste Harry und schaute Draco an.

Harry ging zu Luca und drehte ihn zu sich um, nahm ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn innig. Draco stand auf und nahm seinen Zauberstab, sagte ein paar Worte und eine kleine Dose kam zum Vorschein(mir ist nix besseres eingefallen--''). Er nahm sie und ging wieder zu Luca und Harry. Draco kniete sich hinter Luca und fuhr mit seinen Fingern kleine Linien auf dessen Rücken nach, so dass diesem ein wohliger Schauer entwich. Luca seufzte auf und schaute nach hinten zu Draco, als er bemerkte was dieser vorhatte schloss er seine Augen und gab sich wieder völlig Harry hin.

_,,Jetzt revangiere ich mich für vorhin..."_

Luca beugte sich hinunter und machte sich an Harry's Hose zu schaffen. Als diese auf war, zog er sie ihm aus und massierte sein langsam härter werdendes Glied. Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und hauchte gegen Harry's Spitze, kam mit seiner Zunge näher und berührte sie dabei eher flüchtig. Harry dachte schon er würde verrückt werden, wenn Luca so weitermacht.

_---Oh,mein Gott er ist einfach....Mach schon---_

Er drückte ihm sein Becken entgegenen und deutete ihn somit an, endlich weiterzumachen und ihn nicht weiter zu quälen.

Luca lächelte ihn an und machte weiter. Sein Mund umschloss Harry's Glied, saugte daran.

Draco, der schon ungeduldig wurde, sah Luca, der sich nun auf allen vieren befand vor ihm und wie er Harry's Männlichkeit "bearbeitete". Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er ging zu ihm und umfasste seinen Hintern, nahm die kleine Dose und öffnete sie. Zwei seiner Finger wurde mit der Creme, die sich darin befand eingecremt. Diese Zwei Finger, strichen nun über Luca's Pobacken und suchten nach seinem Eingang. Als dieser gefunden wurde, drang Draco erst mit einem Finger und als Luca sich daran gewöhnt hatte mit dem zweiten Fingern ihn in ein. Luca schien innerlich zu verbrennen, diese Hitze die in ihm aufstieg und auch diese Vorahnung, die sich in ihm breitmachte, ließen ihn immer heißer werden. Außerdem beschlich ihn eine ungeahnte Angst und machte sich in ihm breit. Ein ungewollter Schmerz machte sich plötzlich in ihm breit. Es schienen die Nachwirkungen, der nacht zu sein.

_---Es wird nicht wehtun!......Es wird wie letztes Mal mit ihnen sein...Es ist Dray!---_

Als Draco seine Finger durch etwas größeres und dickeres ersetzte, durchfuhr ihn erst ein noch größerer Schmerz und er verkrampfte sich ungewollt. Immer noch Harry's Glied in seinem Mund habend, erschrak er so sehr, dass er zurückwich und laut keuchte.

_,,Ist alles Ok? soll ich aufhören?"_ fragte Draco fürsorglich und wollte sich schon aus ihm zurückziehen als Luca sich gegen ihn drückte und ihn liebevoll ansah.

_,,N..Nein..B..Bitte mach weiter. Ich habe mich nur erschreckt...Bitte Dray!"_stotterte Luca.

Draco machte weiter und stieß erst langsam in den kleineren Körper ein. Harry, der aufstehen wollte wurde von Luca aufgehalten, der ihn mit seiner Hand zurückhielt.

_,,Nein.....ich war noch nicht fertig"_ stöhnte Luca und Harry setzte sich wieder vor ihn hin.

Draco's Stöße wurden mit der Zeit immer heftiger und schneller. Es bildeten sich feine Schweißperlen auf seinem Körper und er fing an zu stöhnen. Harry ging es da nicht anders. Sein Glied in Luca's Mund wurde durch die Stöße, die Draco Luca zufügte noch zusätzlich stimuliert und passten sich ihnen an. Mit jedem Stoß der folgte wurde Luca's Mund forderner und saugte fester. Es dauerte nicht lange da kam er in dessen Mund und fiel erschöpft und schweratmend zurück. Er beobachtete grinsend Draco und Luca, die ihre Positionen in der Zwischenzeit gewechselt hatten. Luca lag unter Draco und beide waren engumschlungen in einem tiefen Kuss verwickelt.

_---Malfoy hat wohl seinen Spaß. Ob ich ihm wohl schmecke---_ dachte Harry grinsend.

Plötzlich hielt Draco in seinem Vorhaben inne und verharrte in Luca, der in verwundert ansah.

_,,Ich kann nicht mehr....ich komme gleich...."_

Luca sah ihn warm an.

_,,Bitte....lösche meinen Schmerz und meine Erinnerungen...."_

_---Schmerz? Erinnerungen? Was ist nur mit ihm passiert? Was ist das was seine Beine entlang läuft?---_

Er schaute auf das Rinnsal von Blut an Luca's Beinen und wollte schon aufhören als er Luca's Wunsch hörte und sich entschloss ihn danach zu Rede zu stellen. Als Luca eine kurze Zeit später kam und sich alles in ihm anspannte auch die heiße Enge um Draco's Glied, konnte sich dieser nicht mehr halten. Er stieß noch zweimal zu und ergoss sich dann mit einem lauten Schrei, der sich wie Luca's Namen anhörte, tief in ihm. Draco stütze sich erschöpft neben Luca ab. Dieser drehte sich um, so dass Draco nun unten und er auf ihm lag und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust um seinem Herzschlag zu lauschen. Draco dagegen wuschelte ihn durch seine Haare. Harry kam dazu und legte sich neben Luca und Draco.

_---Du bist mein von Schicksal ausgwählter Partner...mein ein und alles...Sag mir warum blutest du aufeinmal...man gar cer bocar?---._Draco strich mit seiner Hand über Luca's wunde Stelle und diese verschloss sich.

_---Bora lî rah....---_Luca küsste Draco und sah dann zu Harry der ihn fragend ansah.

_,,Ihr unterhaltet euch bestimmt schon wieder..."_

_,,Wenn du wieder fit bist....bin ich dran"_ flüsterte er ihn Luca's Ohr und grinste. Luca sah ihn an und fing an zu lachen. Immer noch erschöpft an Draco gekuschelt nahm er seine Hand, fuhr erst durch Harry's Haare und dann streichelte er seine Wange.

_,,Natürlich, Harry. Wie du willst....Kannst wohl nicht genug von mir kriegen?"_

_,,Mal sehen ob du mich übertreffen kannst, Potter"_ meldete sich Draco und sah Harry mit seinem typischen Malfoy Grinsen an.

_,,Das Malfoy, Lass mal meine Sorge sein!"_ erwiederte Harry und machte sich daran an Luca's Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

Was weiter passiert braucht nicht weiter beschrieben zu werden. Nur soviel, die drei blieben die ganze Nacht im Raum der Wünsche. Engumschlungen schliefen sie und es schien so, als könne Luca die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage für diesen einen, kleinen Moment vergessen.

Beschützt und wohlbehütet lag er zwischen Harry und Draco und war sich eines sicher.

_---Solange ich diese beiden Menschen in meinem Leben habe, kann kommen was will. Ich werde alles überstehen...Du wirst mich nicht brechen...Bruder---_

**Ab diesem Tag sollte sich alles bisherige ändern....**

_---Alexander Lucas Thomas Parker, so heißt du also 'Lyonîth' ! Nun denn, dann soll es so sein.---_

_,,Meister, kann ich mich zurückziehen?"_ fragte ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann in einer beugenden Haltung.

_,,Verschwinde! Sage Dadrian nichts von deinen Neuigkeiten! Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern. Verstanden?"_

Lord Voldemort zischte diese Worte und verlieh diesen dadurch eine noch größere Bedeutung und Gefährlichkeit.

Der Mann nickte überschwenglich und machte sich in gebeugter Haltung auf, den dunklen nur durch Kerzen beleuchtende Raum zu verlassen.

Lord Voldemort hielt ein Foto von Luca in seinen Händen und strich mit seinen Fingern darüber.

_---Du siehst ihr sehr ähnlich. Die Schönheit deiner Mutter, ihren Blick, den keiner wiederstehen konnte, nicht einmal ich..... Bald wirst du dein Erbe antreten.....Bald, mein Sohn...---_

TBC

Na wie war's? Meine erste richtige Lemon Szene....naja bin wieder nich' zu sehr ins Detail gegangeng;-)

Jetzt ist wohl so einiges klar geworden. Aber was wirklich mit Dadrian los ist, erfährt man erst am Ende. Dasselbe gilt für Voldie, man weiß seine wahren Ambitionen 'noch' nicht....

Achja falls sich jemand wirklich wundern sollte warum Luca mit den beiden schläft, obwohl er am Vorabend noch von seinem Bruder vergewaltigt wurde...Ich sehe das folgendermaßen, wie auch schon Luca sagt. Vergessen will er und dass kann er wenn er mit den beiden zusammen ist...er fühlt sich beschmutzt und will diesen ganzen Dreck nicht mehr in sich haben...Meiner Meinung nach gibt es zwei Arten. Die eine bei der man ewig Angst verspürt, wieder so einen Schmerz zu erfahren und die andere, bei der man geliebte Menschen hat, die einem über diesen Zwischenfall hinweg helfen können...einem zeigen, dass man keine Angst zu verspüren braucht...meiner Meinug nach sehr selten... Aber in diesem Fall nun mal so;-)

Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem gut rübergekommen....Kommis nicht vergessen;-)

**Übersetzung**

Draco: Wer hat dir das angetan?

Luca: Vertraue mir einfach....


	13. Ankündigung WICHTIG LESEN

**Hallöchen;-)**

Da bin ich wieder, doch diesmal gibt es kein neues Kapitel. Sorry!!

Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen.

Diese FF ist für's erste auf Eis gelegt. Sprich sie ist **abgebrochen**. Ich werde sie komplett neu schreiben..aber der Inhalt wird der Gleiche sein. Kriegt einen neuen Titel etc., es bleibt aber eine Harry/Luca/Draco FF. Vielleicht verringert sich die Anzahl und ich lege mich auf ein Paar fest. Entweder Harry/Luca oder Draco/Luca.

Sie wird also, anders ausgedrückt, restauriert;-D Ich war einfach nicht mehr zufrieden damit...

Zwischen den einzelnen Kapitel wird mehr geschehen, also wird sich die Kapitelanzahl erhöhen. Der Inhalt bleibt wie gesagt gleich, d.h. dass Luca weiterhin ein Elb/Elcier sein wird..genauso verläuft es mit den anderen Charakteren. Ich werde das Ganze nur weiter ausführen....

Wer informiert werden will unter welchem Namen und wann die neue FF herauskommt, soll mir einfach mailen und ich sage demjenigen Bescheid.

**CU**

shine21


End file.
